Todo por un niño
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: El terremoto no es el único que ha causado estragos en las vidas de las personas. ¿Habrá algo que pueda reparar todo el dolor ocasionado? Sí, lo hay. Un problematico niño pequeño. Co-escrito con AutumnRose745.
1. Capitulo Uno

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estamos nuevamente. Pero esta vez, no voy a presentar el fic sola.  
Este pequeño trabajo lo vamos a escribir conjuntamente AutumnRose745 y yo, y por supuesto va a ser un Hiroto x Midorikawa (Yaoi puro y duro xD).**

**En fin, no sé que decir. Supongo que a ambas nos hace muchísima ilusión el escribir esto juntas y también que esperamos muchísimo que os guste.  
**

**Sin nada más importante que decir (a parte de que los personajes no nos pertenecen... vale... pero eso se sobre entiende xD), nos despedimos para leernos abajo ^^**

**Ciao ^^**

* * *

**Prólogo**

27 de Agosto de 2011  
En algún lugar del país del Sol Naciente

-El terremoto ha hecho grandes estragos en el pueblo. Las casas estaban destrozadas y el número de muertos había aumentado considerablemente. Son muchos los niños que ahora se encontraban sin hogar y sin familias que pudieran ocuparse de ellos. Por eso, se creó nuevamente esta pequeña casa de acogida.- comento una mujer de pelo azul largo y ojos verdes. Su mirada estaba cansada y las ojeras bajo sus ojos lo corroboraban.  
-¿Y cuántos niños viven actualmente en las instalaciones?- preguntó otra mujer, totalmente trajeada, mientras sujetaba un micrófono inalámbrico cerca de su rostro. Miraba con seriedad a la primera mujer e intercalaba miradas entre esta y la cámara de televisión.  
-Actualmente, tenemos con nosotros a cuarenta niños bajo nuestro techo. Sin embargo, como puede observar, el centro no está pasando su mejor momento.- comentó señalando el edificio de dos plantas que se alzaba tras de ella.- Son mucho s los desperfectos que tiene y, aunque todos intentamos hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo, este está resultando en vano.

Ambas mujeres, seguidas por el cámara, entraron dentro de la casa y la periodista ahogó un grito de horror. La casa estaba al punto del derrumbe. Había grietas por las paredes, que llegaban hasta el techo. Las humedades dibujaban cercos color ocre en los techos y, de algunos de ellos, caían pequeñas gotas de agua. El suelo, cubierto por una moqueta, estaba parcialmente levantado.

-Supongo que la sorpresa ha sido evidente. Nos gustaría darles a estos niños una estabilidad, algo a lo que llamar hogar. Sin embargo, tal y como están las cosas, es algo sumamente difícil. A esto no le pueden llamar hogar, y solo desean salir de aquí aunque no haya nadie esperándolos allá fuera.- hablo la mujer del principio.  
-Pero díganos, ¿hay algo que se pueda hacer por estos niños?  
-Sobrevivimos con los donativos que nos manda la gente de otras provincias. También con las ayudas de los habitantes del pueblo, aún cuando a ellos mismos les cuesta levantar cabeza. Pero eso algún día acabará y no podemos permitir que con ese fin, todos estos niños perezcan.- se aclaró la garganta y, tras dejar de mirar a la periodista, volvió su mirada a cámara.- Se lo pido, por favor, ayúdenos a arreglar este lugar. Serían muchos los niños que se quedarían en la estancada. Nosotros queremos darles una estabilidad llamada hogar y una educación, para que el día de mañana puedan arreglárselas por sí mismos. Aunque su contribución sea mínima, aunque manden comida o ropa, inclusive si vienen aquí a ayudar con cualquier tarea; su sola contribución será más que suficiente. Y todos estos niños se lo agradecerán.  
-Pues ya lo han visto. Pedimos donaciones de cualquier tipo para la casa de acogida "Sun Garden". Y sirve cualquier cosa; comida, ropa, juguetes, material didáctico, dinero, gente dispuesta a trabajar aquí altruistamente… Cualquier cosa con tal de ver la sonrisa de estos niños que han sido tan dura e injustamente tratados por la vida. Muchas gracias, directora Hitomiko.- La periodista le apretó la mano firmemente y miró a cámara.- Ayuden a estos niños, su salvación depende de ustedes. Aquí lo dejamos por hoy. Muchas gracias por seguir de cerca este programa de "En busca de la verdad". Nos vemos el martes que viene. Un beso.

* * *

**¡Pues hasta aquí!**

**Como veis es un prólogo algo cortito, pero queríamos describir e introducir un poco lo que es el "escenario" en el que se va a desarrollar la trama. **

**Esperamos leeros en el próximo capitulo ^^**

**1 besito muy grande =D**

**Ciao ^^**


	2. Capitulo Dos

**¡HOLA :D!**

**Aquí AutumnRose reportándose ^^**

**No tengo mucho que decir, solo que disfruten este primer capítulo, espero que les agrade :)**

**Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son de level-5. (por ahora...)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Un grito, una voz, un pedido de auxilio bastó para que todo Japón se diera cuenta, que ahí estan, existen y necesitan ahora más que nunca de su ayuda.

Miles de niños habían sufrido por este lamentable suceso, Kiyama Hitomiko, la directora del Sun Garden estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para ayudar a esos pequeños angelitos, sin importar lo que costara ¿Y por qué no? ayudar a más niños necesitados.

Vaya que tanto los niños como ella se encontraban en un gran aprieto, las instalaciones estaban realmente pésimas y poco a poco llegaban más huerfanos, para los niños esto era realmente genial, significaban más amigos, pero para la directora significaba muchas más bocas que alimentar y muy poco dinero y personal para esto.

La desesperación la orilló a pedir ayuda por un famoso noticiero a nivel nacional y a reunir donativos con sus refugiados en las calles.

_...-Se lo pido, por favor, ayúdenos a arreglar este lugar. Serían muchos los niños que se quedarían en la estancada. Nosotros queremos darles una estabilidad llamada hogar y una educación, para que el día de mañana puedan arreglárselas por sí __mismos. Aunque su contribución sea mínima, aunque manden comida o ropa, inclusive si vienen aquí a ayudar con cualquier tarea; su sola contribución será más que suficiente. Y todos estos niños se lo agradecerán._

Las calamidades desde entonces fueron desapareciendo, el país se logro apiadar de esos pequeños y empezaron a llegar los donativos, para Hitomiko estos llegaban como caídos del cielo.

-...Claro, los niños amarán esto, se lo agradecemos con todo el corazón- Hitomiko recibía un donativo de ropa con una sonrisa amplia, aunque la agradecía mucho, veía con preocupación el estado en el que estaba la ropa.

-¡CUIDADO!- grito una voz infantil.

Hitomiko y el donador reaccionaron para dejarle el paso libre al balón.

Resopló aliviada -Esa la vi cerca.

-¡CON PERMISO! ¡fuera de mi camino, extraño!

Pasó como un rayo en miniatura detras del balón y se agachó torpemente para esquivar la gran caja que la directora sostenía en sus manos.

-¿q-que ra- ¡AUCH!- El chico levantó su cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, sin darse cuenta que no llegaba al final de la caja todavía.

Con todo y el golpe, esta se puso de pie otra vez y volcó la caja (a propósito, he de mencionar) Esto provoco que toda la ropa saliera volando por toda la habitación, pero a este simplemente no le importo, al contrario, rió malvadamente y siguió con su camino.

-¡Kariya, ven y discúlpate en este instante!

-Shishishi~ ¡NO! aparte, esa ropa es fea.

A Hitomiko simplemente le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo mientras veía como el pequeño se alejaba.

-Discúlpelo, es un niño algo problemático, no lo decía en serio.

El extraño solo rió un poco -No importa, usted ya sabe como son los niños.

* * *

-¡Kariya! Kariya, ¿en donde estas?

Buscaba al pequeño desde hace rato, necesitaba hablar seriamente con el.

Lo encontró un poco alejado del patio de juegos cerca del bosque de junto, pateando solo el balón contra un árbol, con una expresión triste en sus ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien, kariya?

-¿Ah? ¡claro! Por que he de sentirme mal... tonta- aparto la vista mientras cruzaba los brazos arrogante mente.

-Bueno, te veo algo triste y has estado más agitado últimos días.

-No he actuado de ninguna manera diferente, ¿acaso estas paranoica?

-Pero eso no es normal en un niño.

-¿Y eso tiene algo de malo? Así soy yo, superalo- levantaba la vista con orgullo.

-Me estoy preocupando por ti, ¿Este alboroto es por aquella pareja que adopto a otonashii en vez de ti?

Sus ojos se cristalizaron levemente -¿Por qué me ha de importar eso? Ese chico ni siquiera me caía bien, me alegra que se aya largado de aquí.

Hitomiko suspiró pesadamente, manejar con este niño sin duda era difícil.

-Kariya, no porque una pareja no te adopto no significa que nadie te vaya a querer en este mundo.

-No fue una, fueron tres parejas las que me rechazaron- musitó.

-Mira, tal vez eres algo inquieto, pero eres un niño realmente especial- se acercó a el para asegurarse que la escuchara -Eres diferente, como ningún otro. Por consecuente, no cualquier pareja podría adoptarte-

-¡Pero eso no quita que me rechazaran!- interrumpió.

-Escúchame, solo te quiero ayudar. Tal vez si fueras un poco más amable y no tan orgulloso, las parejas se enfocarían más en ti-

-Blah, blah, blah- contestaba inmensamente aburrido.

-Es todo, me iré, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Kariya denotó un mirada de desilusión y Hitomiko no pudo resistir esa mirada inocente.

Esta se inclino hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño.

-Mira, yo se que algún día la pareja perfecta para ti llegará y lo mejor de todo, será sin esperarlo.

Este solo asintió, estando un poco más tranquilo.

-Y por cierto, también se amable con los donadores, que por ahora ellos nos están brindando todo lo que tenemos.

* * *

Era hora de la cena, todos los niños entraron apurados a por fin comer un buen plato de ramen y algo de salmón ahumado que habían conseguido.

Todos menos uno, Kariya se encontraba siguiendo ''discretamente'' a la directora para planear su nueva travesura en forma de venganza, venganza por que antes de dejarlo en la tarde se llevó su balón para que conviviera con los demás, cosa que no sucedió.

Hitomiko caminaba hacia la entrada y el peli azulado seguía sus pasos.

El niño solo reía malvadamente al solo pensar todo lo que le podría hacer esta vez.

Se detuvo un poco al notar que ella retrocedía y se escondió detrás de una puerta.

Dejó entrar a un hombre desconocido, este llevaba una vestimenta sencilla, un pantalón azul combinado con una camisa anaranjada de cuello de tortuga. Este tenía la piel morena, ojos negros y lucía un cabello verde recogido en una cebolla.

-Bienvenido al Sun Garden, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- repetía esa frase cada vez que alguien llegaba.

-Si, mi nombre es Midorikawa Ryuuji, vengo a donar.

-¿Que clase de donativo?

-Quiero ofrecerme como voluntario de personal para apoyar en esta casa hogar...

Mientras Hitomiko aceptaba la oferta con una inmensa alegría, Kariya se encontraba detrás de la puerta, escuchando cada detalle.

-Heh, me cae bien ese tipo...

* * *

**¡Eso es todo por mi parte!**

**Vuelvo a repetir, espero que les aya gustado^^**

**No se preocupen, dentro de unos capítulos, la cosa se pondrá más divertida, pero tendrán que seguir leyendox3**

**Bye~**


	3. Capitulo Tres

**¡Hola!  
¡Aquí está la loca de Irene nuevamente!**

**Hoy os traigo el capítulo dos. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**Ciao =D**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

-Bueno, Midorikawa, será mejor que pasemos a mi despacho. Allí estaremos más cómodos y podremos hablar sin tapujos.- contestó Hitomiko dejando pasar al joven y cerrando la puerta del orfanato.

Kariya solo había observado la escena escondido detrás de la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Y no le había quitado el ojo de encima a aquel hombre. Era alto, aunque no demasiado. Tenía el pelo largo y de color verde pistacho, recogido en un pequeño moño. Sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche y, su piel, era de un color dorado tostado. De buenas a primeras, es una persona que pasaría desapercibido, si no fuera por esa sonrisa que decoraba su rostro que lo hacía irradiar felicidad. Cuando vio acercarse a Hitomiko y a Ryuuji por el pasillo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo a meterse dentro de la habitación para no hallarse descubierto. Observó como ambos se metían en una pequeña habitación, la cual Hitomiko utilizaba a modo de despacho, sobre todo para atender a las personas que venían con donativos u otros motivos. Hitomiko cerró la puerta y Kariya soltó un bufido.  
¿Acaso pensaba dejarle sin enterarse de dicha conversación? De eso nada. O dejaría de llamarse Kariya. Alzó la mirada intentando buscar una solución y, de pronto, sonrió. Una idea se le acababa de venir a la mente y pensaba llevarla a cabo. Salió al exterior y aprovechó que las ramas de uno de los árboles de fuera eran gruesas y fuertes, para subirse encima. Justamente daban a una de las ventanas superiores de la habitación de Hitomiko, que ahora mismo estaban abiertas por el calor del verano. La voz de Hitomiko se escuchó claramente y Kariya sonrió.

-La verdad es que es todo un placer que hayas venido a ayudarnos. No es mucha la gente que desea trabajar cerca de tantos huérfanos.- comentó la mujer sentándose delante del escritorio.

Ryuuji continuaba mirando la habitación con una sonrisa.

-¿Se encuentra bien?  
-¿Qué? ¡Ah! Sí. Lo siento. Solo estaba observando la habitación.- comentó apenado Ryuuji mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Kariya solo lo observó desde fuera. ¿Tan despistada podía ser una persona adulta?

-¿Le apetece té? ¿Una infusión, café?- preguntó Hitomiko.  
-No, gracias. Ya he bebido mucho durante el viaje.  
-¿Tiene problemas con el alcohol?- preguntó la mujer algo asustada.  
-¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Me refería a que durante el viaje tomé demasiado té. Soy abstemio.- contestó el chico gesticulando excesivamente.

La mujer suspiró.

-Menos mal.- dijo aliviada.- Y dígame, ¿cómo decidió venir a ayudarnos? No es que no aprecie su ayuda, pero la gente no suele venir de esta manera.  
-Oh, pues… lo siento. Yo es que estaba en casa, que acababa de llegar del trabajo y, cuando encendí la televisión; comencé a ver el programa, el cual, ya había empezado.- hizo una pequeña pausa.- Por un momento, me puse en el lugar de esos niños. Y la verdad es que, si me viera en esa situación, me gustaría que alguien estuviera ahí para ayudarme.

Kariya abrió los ojos. ¿Solo por eso había venido hasta ese orfanato dejado de la mano de Dios? ¿Solo para ayudarles? Por el contrario, Hitomiko sonrió, pero de pronto la cambió por una más de nerviosismo.

-Verás, Ryuuji; si puedo llamarte así, claro.- el chico asintió. Todavía no había quitado esa sonrisa que Kariya había comenzado a adjudicarle como parte de su personalidad.- Ahora mismo, es decir, en estos momentos el orfanato no está pasando por su mejor momento y son muchos los gastos a los que nos estamos enfrentando.  
-Lo sé.  
-Pues bien, creo que es mi obligación el advertirte de los pros y los contras que tiene el trabajar aquí.- contestó la mujer y Kariya quiso tirarla una de las bellotas que colgaban de las hojas del árbol. ¿Por qué quería deshacerse de la única persona que había querido venir a ayudar?  
-Los pros son las sonrisas de los niños.- contestó Ryuuji feliz, como si hubiera dado la solución para la paz mundial.- Y los contras… Ahora mismo no se me ocurre ninguno.  
-No disponemos de fondos para poder pagarte. Ni a ti, ni a ninguno de los demás trabajadores.- dijo algo avergonzada la mujer.

Ryuuji soltó una pequeña carcajada y, tras levantarse, le puso una mano encima del hombro.

-¡No pasa nada! Yo he venido a trabajar aquí altruistamente, no quiero nada en compensación. Solo con ver las sonrisas en esos niños, ya me doy por pagado.  
Hitomiko soltó un suspiro de alivio:- No sabes cuánto me alegro de oír eso. Pues, creo que solo me queda darte la bienvenida a este barco. Espero que no se hunda.  
-No dejaremos que eso pase.- contestó el joven.

Hitomiko sonrió. La alegría del chico era contagiosa, eso no se podía negar, y a lo mejor esa felicidad y optimismo que traía con él, arrojaba un poco de luz a aquella penosa situación. Comenzó enseñándole las instalaciones, dando vagas descripciones puesto que con solo verlas, se podía acertar el mal estado en el que se encontraban. Después, Hitomiko decidió presentarle a los niños. Todos lucían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, intentando complacer al extraño. Cuando Hitomiko comentó que se quedaría allí para ayudarles, algunos soltaron bufidos de descontento creyendo que se trataba de alguien para adoptarlos. Midorikawa soltó uno de sus refranes e hizo reír a todos, que enseguida comenzaron a tomarle cariño. Era difícil no querer a una persona con semejante sonrisa.

-¿Y Kariya?- preguntó Hitomiko algo preocupada.  
-Se habrá escapado.- comentó un niño.  
-Sí, se habrá largado como dijo que haría.- dijo otra niña.  
-Estaremos mejor sin él.- dijo otro.

Midorikawa no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-¿Por qué decís eso? ¡Es muy cruel por vuestra parte!- dijo Ryuuji sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba diciendo. No podía creerse que estuvieran despreciando a un niño.  
-¡Eso es porque no lo conoces!- se quejó una niña.  
-¡Sí! ¡Es malo, y siempre que puede te gasta alguna broma de mal gusto!- dijo un niño.  
-¡O te pega!- reclamó otro.  
-¡Basta! No queremos asustar a Ryuuji, ¿verdad?- preguntó Hitomiko mientras daba unas cuantas palmas para poner orden entre el bullicio que se había formado.-Kariya no es malo, solo… algo difícil de comprender.- dijo mirando al peli verde que la miraba confundido.

Hitomiko decidió que habían pasado demasiadas cosas y que ya era hora de dormir. Acompañó a Ryuuji hasta su habitación y se despidió de él. Midorikawa observó su habitación detenidamente. Era un pequeño habitáculo que estaba conectado a la habitación de los niños por una puerta y un cristal. Tenía una cama cerca de la ventana, un armario y un escritorio. "Poca cosa", pensó por un momento, pero sonrió. "No necesito mucho más". Buscó en la pequeña maleta que había traído su pijama y se lo puso. Se disponía a acostarse cuando escuchó una tos fuera de la habitación. Intrigado, se acercó hasta el cristal para ver si alguno de los niños necesitaba algo, pero todos estaban profundamente dormidos. Y nuevamente volvió a escuchar la tos. Enseguida identificó de dónde venía y giró su cabeza hacia la ventana. La sangre se le heló por unos instantes y el miedo se apoderó de él. ¿Y si era un asesino, como el que habían nombrado en las noticias de la noche? ¿Vendría a hacerle algo a él o a los niños?

Buscó con la mirada algo con lo que poder defenderse y lo encontró. La pequeña lámpara que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche le serviría como un arma para poder asestar un fuerte golpe contundente. Se acercó hasta la ventana asiendo la lámpara y escuchó nuevamente la tos. Pero reparó en que no era de un adulto, o por lo menos no sonaba como tal. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, descorrió levemente la cortina y respiró aliviado. Solo era un niño colgando de una rama…

-¡¿Qué?- gritó como si no se creyera lo que había visto. Al instante se llevó ambas manos a la boca para acallar el sonido de su voz y evitar que los demás se despertaran. Abrió la ventana y se asomó por ella. El niño parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia e intentaba acurrucarse entre las ramas del árbol.-Perdona… ¿puedo saber qué haces ahí?- preguntó el peli verde.

El niño solo alzó la mirada pero no contestó.

-¿No entiendes lo que digo? A ver si así… _What are you doing there?_- preguntó con el mejor ingles que pudo.  
-Te he entendido a la primera, estúpido.- contestó el niño.  
-¿Por qué me insultas? Yo no te he hecho nada.- replicó Ryuuji inflando los mofletes.

Kariya solo observó la acción del mayor.

-¿Y tú te consideras un adulto? Puedo ver a la legua que no eres más que un niño mimado y consentido.- comentó fríamente.  
-No me has respondido a la pregunta.- dijo amablemente Ryuuji sin perder la paciencia.  
-Te insulto porque me da la gana. ¿Tengo que tener algún motivo en especial?

Ryuuji se asombró por lo dicho por el niño.

-¿Vives aquí?  
-No. Vivo en el país de las gominolas, donde mi casa es de chocolate. ¿Tú qué crees, panoli?- respondió sarcásticamente Kariya, pero no conseguía que el mayor se achantara.  
-Entonces, ¿no te gustaría pasar dentro? No creo que sea muy agradable el pasar la noche fuera.

Kariya le miró por unos instantes.

-No sabes quién soy, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso no te hablaron de mí allá dentro?- preguntó amargamente.  
-Pues si no recuerdo mal, me dijeron que tu nombre era Kariya, pero no creo ni por un momento que seas un mal chico.- respondió Ryuuji.- Dame la mano para que pueda ayudarte a entrar.  
-Te regañaran si lo haces.  
-Soy mayorcito para arreglármelas. No te preocupes.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le acercaba la mano.

Kariya le miró y sopesó el aceptar la ayuda. Al final aceptó, no porque le hubiera caído bien ni nada por el estilo, solo que no le apetecía dormir aquella noche en el árbol. Una vez que el chico estuvo dentro, Ryuuji sonrió.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que hagamos las presentaciones como Dios manda. Soy Midorikawa Ryuuji y comienzo a trabajar mañana aquí.  
-¿Buscas dinero?- sabía que la respuesta era negativa, pero no por ello iba a dejar que adivinara que había escuchado toda la conversación.  
-No. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Kariya pensó que era tonto de remate.

-¡Pero si ya lo sabes!- protestó el niño.  
-Pero no lo he escuchado de tus labios. Empecemos otra vez. Hola, soy Midorikawa Ryuuji.- dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Kariya…- murmuró el otro.  
-Espero que seamos buenos…  
-Me voy a dormir.- le cortó el chico.

Aunque antes de que pudiera abandonar la habitación, escuchó al peli verde hablar.

-Por cierto, escuchar conversaciones ajenas no está bien. Pero no te preocupes, que no le diré a la directora que nos estuviste espiando.- dijo Ryuuji.- ¡Buenas noches!

Kariya se había quedado mudo de la impresión. ¿Se había dado cuenta de que les había estado escuchando desde que entró en el orfanato? Pero pronto se recuperó y salió hasta la habitación colectiva. Debía pensar en una pequeña venganza por hacerle pasar ese rato tan… incómodo.

* * *

**¡Pues ya está!  
¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**La verdad es que me divertido bastante poniendo a este Kariya tan mal hablado (aunque tampoco quiero pasarme de insultos, que de ahí a las palabrotas hay una linea muy fina y aunque me sepa muchos, no quedaría bien en boca de un niño tan adorable como Kariya xD) y Ryuuji, me lo he imaginado como un "Paz y amor"... No sé, un hippie de esos... Pero me mola xD**

**Gracias a Little-Blue-Tiger por su review. ¡Nos ha hecho muy feliz!**

**Con respecto a la próxima actualización... lo he estado hablando con AutumnRose745 y hemos decidido que no subiremos capítulo hasta tener 3 reviews... lo hemos llamado "La regla de los tres reviews". Vale, ya lo sé, no es original el nombre, pero a mi me ha gustado la idea xD**

**En fin, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. ^^**

**Ciao =D**


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN**

**Y para ahorrarles el cuento, gomenx99999999999999999999**

**¡Aquí autumnrose! perdón por haberme tardado tanto TT^TT ¡prometo no volver a tardarme!**

**Pero no daré excusas y por último los personajes aquí mencionados son de Level-5**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

-¡Buenos días!

Kariya escucho el saludo algo irritado ¿quién se había atrevido a quitarle el sueño?

-Dejame dormir- pronuncio sin despegar los parpados, sabiendo perfectamente que quién lo despertó fue Midorikawa.

-Anda, ya amaneció te tengo una sorpresa.

-¡QUE TE LARGUES NIÑO MIMA...!- se detuvo a pensar un poco lo que el peliverde dijo anteriormente.

El niño tomó la almohada que se había puesto en la cabeza para evitar los rayos de sol, se la retiro poco a poco mientras que el otro esperaba pacientemente, se fue sentado en su cama hasta que habrió lentamente los ojos. Sus orbes color ambar se iluminaron inmensamente al ver lo que tenía en frente.

-¿El desayuno?

No solo era un simple desayuno, era el mejor desayuno que jamás había visto en su vida, huevos estrellados perfectamente cocinado con acompañamiento de un crujiente tocino al lado, en otro plato unos panqueques con fresa y por ultimo jugo de naranja recién exprimido, todo esto en gran abundancia.

El pequeño no pudo estar muchos segundos sin engullir ese gran banquete, Midorikawa lo observaba divertido, viendo como se metía en la boca cantidades inimaginables de comida.

-Tranquilo, no tan rápido, te vas a atragantar.

-¡Om, nom me digasm nomque hamcer!

Midorikawa intentaba contener la risa, pero no pudo mucho, soltó una pequeña carcajada, mientras que el menor tragaba todo el contenido que tenía en la boca.

-¿De que te ríes?- intentó sonar amenazante.

-De tus lindas mejillas infladas llenas de comida.

-¿QUÉ?- pronuncio exaltándose, con un sonrojo en dicha parte de la cara -idiota, no te estes burlando de mi.

-Como quieras.

Kariya siguió almorzando gozoso el desayuno que Ryuuji le había traído, al tanto que seguía comiendo sentía una inmensa alegría, y no era por el hecho de que la comida estuviera muy sabrosa, si no estaba contento ya que alguien había hecho algo bueno por el, aun sabiendo como era y como lo había tratado antes, por primera vez se sentía querido.

Termino de comer y le dio las gracias a Mido.

Midorikawa observo un tanto sorprendido los platos de casi limpios, no creía que un niño pudiera comer tanto, menos así de rápido

-Al parecer eres de los míos- comentó -comes las mismas cantidades de comida que yo.

Kariya sonrió por ello, pero seguía teniendo esa pequeña pero importante duda desde que vio el esplendido almuerzo

-Eh, Midorikawa- se rascaba la nuca mientras desviaba la vista -¿Por que me trajiste esto?, no te dejan tomar comida extra en la cocina.

El mayor rió -No lo saqué de la cocina, yo lo prepare para ti.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se, me nació hacerlo- se detuvo para acercarse al menor y despeinarle el flequillo -Me caes muy bien...

Desde ese momento Kariya se llevó bien con Midorikawa, si es que se le puede decir así. Pero ¿Quién no se llevaría bien con ese amor de persona? La llegada de este trabajador altruista sin duda cayó como moneda de oro a todos, cosa que le molestaba a nuestro pequeño protagonista. A cada lugar que caminaba estaba rodeado de niños, el peliazulado veía esto de una manera terrible, no quería que todos los que lo despreciaban le metiera malas ideas a Mido como lo hicieron la primera vez, esto aumento su mala conducta.

Ryuuji caminaba por ahí haciendo sus deberes, ya que solo había dos trabajadores aparte de el y Hitomiko no podía parar ni un segundo, solo paraba para ver a su protegido favorito, pero siempre su usual sonrisa se borraba al ver al pequeño sentado bajo un árbol, solo, todos los niños al pasar frente a el lo ignoraban, Kariya solo suspiraba al ver que los demás pasaban corriendo con un balón entre los pies, jugando sin el, sabía que nadie lo apreciaba.

Mido pasó de alto eso, estuvo a punto de marchar cuando percibió que el niño empezó a reír solo, de una manera que no le agradaba mucho al mayor.

Kariya intento contener la risa hasta que fuera el momento ideal, el grupo de pequeños con el balón avanzaban por el campo cuando retumbo una hilera de pequeñas explosiones.

-¡AH! ¡PETARDOS!- Los críos empezaron a correr y llorar del susto mientras que otro moría de risa a lo lejos.

-¡Hitomiko-san, Hitomiko-san!- comenzaron a gritar, Kariya al oír esto se escamo cual gato y huyo de ahí.

Corrió hacia el bosque, el peliverde al ver esto dejo todos sus deberes para ayudar a los infantes, terminar rápido con ellos para ir inmediatamente con el _''bromista''_ después.

Hitomiko salió de su despacho inmediatamente para atender a los niños, algunos tenían unas muy leves quemaduras, la directora del orfanato reflexionaba sorprendida, ¿Cómo es que el llegaría a esos extremos? Nunca había hecho nada parecido.

Está casi se arranca el cabello de la desesperación.

-No entiendo por que hizo esto, chicos ¿no saben a donde se fue?

-No- contestaron al unísono -pero probablemente está en el bosque.

-Iré para allá, esta vez será severo el castigo.

-¡No! Iré yo- interrumpió Ryuuji -creo que se como manejar esto.

La mujer rechazó la propuesta, a lo que el chico insistió hasta que lo dejo ir.

-¡Kariya!- gritaba a todo pulmón, el peliverde no pensó que encontrarlo fuera tan difícil.

Llevaba un muy largo rato buscando, se estaba cansando, su voz se acababa y sus gritos seguían sin respuesta, ya oscurecía y mido se empezaba a alarmar gravemente.

-¡Masaki, donde estas!

-No me vuelvas a decir así- el chico salió de un árbol, colgado de una rama, Midorikawa se sobresaltó terriblemente, vaya susto que le había pegado el salir de la nada.

Mientras que el otro seguía colgado de cabeza viendo como si nada como casi se le va el alma a Ryuuji. Ya una vez recuperado del espanto se dispuso a hablar con el.

-¿Acaso no te gusta que te digan Masaki?

-No, nadie tiene el derecho de llamarme por mi primer nombre- dijo despectivamente

-Como gustes- el mayor tomó al chico en sus brazos, lo bajo cuidadosamente de la rama y le colocó los pies en la tierra, como debe de ser.

-Ahora dime, ¿por que esa broma tan pesada?- se arrodilló hasta estar a la misma altura.

-Se lo merecían- mencionó cortante.

-No, no es cierto, dime porque lo hiciste.

-No quiero qwe eshos de a...- fue bajando la voz lentamente y musitando, al grado que no se le entendiera.

-¿Qué? No entiendo.

-¡QUE NO QUIERO QUE TE ALEJEN DE MI! ¿ENTIENDES IDIOTA?- grito con bastante fuerza, al darse cuenta de lo que grito se cubrió la boca inmediatamente.

-Así que es eso... vaya quien lo diría- dijo con aire triunfal

-Aún así, no te preocupes yo jamás te dejaría. Ademas, creo que hasta ya somos cómplices- guiño el ojo.

-Ni te creas la gran cosa, no seas imbécil- interrumpió -Es solo porque me llevaste ese gran desayuno.

-Ajá si claro, mira regresemos, realmente está oscuro.

-¿Estas mal de la cabeza? Hitomiko me matará.

Y tenía razón, pero Midorikawa ya había pensado en eso desde que el se ofreció a buscar a Kariya en el bosque, porque siempre hay que tener algunos trucos preparados bajo la manga.

-No lo hará, no si tu le dices que te di el regaño de tu vida. Y actuaras como si eso hubiera pasado.

El chico asintió gozoso.

Al llegar a la puerta del sun garden, Midorikawa le pidió a Kariya su mano para entrar tomados de ellas, este obviamente se negó rotundamente gritándole cosas como _''¿¡QUE! NO VOY A HACER ESO''_ o _''¿Acaso eres un pedófilo gay o algo así?''_ hasta que Mido lo convenció que era parte de la actuación.

Masaki le dio su mano inconforme aún, al tomar la del mayor, este la apretó fuertemente y le indico que actuara como ya habían acordado.

Antes de entrar Mido notó un flameante auto deportivo de color azul estacionado _''ricos''_ pensó _''creen que todo el espacio esta a disposición suya, bah''_.

-¡Miren! Es Kariya, jaja, lo castigaron, bien merecido se lo tiene- gritaron diversos infantes mientras que este apretaba los puños

Ryuuji sintió este apretón de manos -Tranquilo- le susurró por lo bajo -Tu bien sabes que esto no es cierto.

-La próxima les dolerá- masculló.

-Kariya, no más bromas por ahora. No hagas a los demás lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti.

-No prometo nada- rió.

Para su sorpresa Hitomiko no los estaba esperando, si quiera estaba cerca de la entrada, generalmente estaba ahí por si alguien llegaba para atenderlos de inmediato, se miraron complicemente y sin decir decirse ninguna palabra acordaron _''vamos al despacho de la directora''_.

Estaban frente a la puerta de la pequeña oficina, ambos pegaron curiosos el oído en ella, estaban completamente en silencio atentos a lo que pasaba dentro, pero rápidamente se arrepintieron de ello.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- un grito femenino casi la rompe los tímpanos al par de chismosos y al escuchar pasos apresurados hacia la puerta saltaron detrás de unas plantas para decoración.

Hitomiko salió de golpe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja gritando de emoción, seguida de un pelirrojo de ojos verdes y la piel mas blanca que hallan visto en sus vidas, muy bien vestido y de traje.

-¡Escuchen todos! ¡Ya tenemos quien nos financie las reparaciones de nuestro hogar!

Exclamaba esto a los cuatro vientos, sin dejar de sonreir, el desconocido se acomodaba los lentes mientras que sonreía junto con ella.

Todos los niños se alegraron, aunque no tenían una idea de que fuera eso último.

-Niños, nuestra casa por fin estará mejor gracias a el- lo presentó.

-Kira Hiroto, mucho gusto, estaré viniendo a visitarlos de vez en cuando- se presento con toda formalidad.

-Que estiradito- menciono burlón Kariya desde su escondite con mido.

-Lo que su directora intentó decir- siguió -es que yo les daré todo el dinero que necesiten para arreglar su bello hogar.

-Así que de el es el auto de allá afuera- mencionó el peliverde desde su nicho, aunque ya no había razón para seguir ocultándose.

-Parece que le explotó uno de mis petardos en el pelo- se burló kariya.

Había algo que a midorikawa no le agradaba mucho de el, tal vez el hecho de que hablaba de más, de qué se creía la gran cosa por poder aportar mucho dinero o la manera en que presumía de más, el mismo no se podía explicar, pero lo que si sabía es que no le simpatizo.

-Mira, un empresario nos ayuda- se detuvo para esperar alguna respuesta de su compañero -¿Qué opinas de eso...

Volteó para notar la ausencia de Masaki, se alarmó y lo buscó con la vista, hasta que lo encontró en la entrada principal jalando una cuerda. Midorikawa sigilosamente salió de entre la planta hasta llegar con el peliazulado.

-¿Qué te pasa? te dije que descansaras de las bromas.

-¡No entiendes! necesito hacer esto.

-No, no necesitas- interrumpió mientras le quitaba la soga -ahora deja de estar instalando lo que sea que instales.

-No estoy instalando nada, ¡baboso de segunda, regresame eso!

-Que no y... ¡Oh por dios ahí vienen!- Midorikawa tomó de la cintura al travieso para cargarlo en su hombro y alejarlo de ahí, suerte que Kariya no alcanzó a colocar nada... o eso creyó.

-Hiroto, muchas gracias por tu visita, puedes volver cuando quieras, ¿o no niños?

-¡Si!- contestaron a coro.

-Muy bien pequeños- decía Hiroto por último tomando la cerradura -Espero que mi apoyo les sirva de mucho, hasta lueg...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase y salir de ahí ya se encontraba empapado con lo que parecía ser agua enjabonada mezclada con espuma de afeitar.

El pelirrojo estaba inmovil intentando procesar que practicamente era un pay de crema (y más porque el hecho de su cabello rojo simulaba una cereza)

A hitomiko le dió el tic nervioso en el ojo más fuerte del mundo, forzando una sonrisa perturbadoramente -Kariya...

Ryuuji tenía la misma expresión congelada que la chica en ese momento -Kariya... ¿Que hiciste?...

-Yo te dije que me dejaras en paz- dijo como si nada -si no hubieras intervenido hubiera quitado mi trampa a tiempo...

* * *

**Intenté hacer lo mejor que pudé, espero que les haya gustado^^**

**Estamos abiertas a comentarios y sugerencias... a la próxima intentaré personalizar más a hiroto, la cosa se pondrá mejor con eso:3**

**Y no, no investigue bromas pesadas en google ni nada por el estilo... como creenxD**

**Recuerden que sigue vigente la regla de los tres reviews.**

**Bye~**


	5. Capitulo Cinco

**¡Hola!**

**¡Y estoy aquí, aquí, para quererte! ¡Estoy aquí, aquí, para adorarte! ¡Yo estoy aquí, aquí, para decirte que como yo nadie te amó! ¡Y estoy aquí, aquí para quererte! ¡Estoy aquí, aquí para adorarte! ¡Yo estoy aquí, aquí, para decirte amor, amor, amor, amo!**

**Vale, se me ha ido la olla... pero tenía que ponerlo. Es parte de una canción de Rafael, la de "Yo soy Aquel". ¡Y es que la he escuchado por la televisión y no se me va de la cabeza! He estado todo el día cantando esta maldita canción xD**

**En fin... ya sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con el capítulo, pero en fin.**

**Gracias por los reviews. Nos hace muy felices a las dos ^^**

**Y nada, que aquí os dejo el capítulo.**

**1 besito muy grande ^^**

**Ciao =D**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

El silencio cubrió a todo el orfanato y la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. La mirada que Hitomiko le dirigió a Kariya fue fulminante y Ryuuji pensó que el chico, si las miradas realmente matasen, estaría enterrado a más de cincuenta metros bajo tierra. Ryuuji cogió a Kariya de la mano y se lo llevó hacia una de las esquinas del patio, esperando que así Hitomiko no fuera muy severa con el chico. Todavía podía escuchar las disculpas de Hitomiko para con Hiroto y le instaba a que entrara en el orfanato para lavarse y secarse. Cuando hubieron desaparecido, Ryuuji se encaró con Kariya.

-Masaki, ¿por qué pusiste eso allí?  
-Creí haberte dicho que no tenías permiso para llamarme por mi nombre de pila. ¡Nadie tiene derecho a hacerlo!- dijo enfurruñado el niño cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Ryuuji suspiró derrotado.

-Muy bien, Kariya.- dijo recalcando cada una de las sílabas del apellido del niño.- ¿Me explicas porqué pusiste semejante broma ahí? ¿Y para quién era la broma?  
-¡Es obvio! ¿Acaso comiste demasiado helado y se te congeló el poco cerebro que tenías?- preguntó Kariya sarcásticamente.  
-¡Esto es serio! ¿Sabes lo que puede llegar a ocurrir?  
-No pasará nada.  
-¡Podrían echarte!- dijo enfadado el peli verde.

Kariya se le quedó mirando fijamente pero no dijo nada. No se esperaba semejante respuesta. Ryuuji se puso de cuclillas y posó sus manos sobre los hombros del chico.

-Kariya, sé que es difícil estar en tu situación. Lo sé, créeme que lo sé. Pero no puedes tener ese comportamiento día sí y día también.  
-¡¿Y tú que vas a saber? ¡¿Eh? ¡No eres más que un niño mimado! ¡Yo lo sé!  
-¡No soy ningún niño mimado!- gritó Ryuuji enfurecido haciendo que Kariya enmudeciera por un momento. Ryuuji respiró profundamente e intentó tranquilizarse.- Te digo que lo sé, porque yo… también estuve en esta casa de acogida.

Kariya abrió los ojos asombrado y la boca cayó por inercia propia. ¿Qué demonios…?

-¿Enserio tú…? Quiero decir, tú… ¿eres un huérfano, como yo?- preguntó sin terminar de creérselo.  
-Sí. Por eso sé por lo que estás pasando. Y por eso mismo te pido que intentes mejorar un poco tu comportamiento. No te digo que dejes de hacer bromas o que te comportes como todo un señorito. Ese no serías tú. Lo único que te digo, es que intentes ser menos llamativo, que no te metas tanto en líos. ¿Lo harás?

Kariya le miró y contestó al instante.

-¡No! ¡¿Por qué debería hacerlo?  
-Bueno, entonces… ¿lo harás por mí?- preguntó Midorikawa poniendo ojos de cordero degollado.

Kariya soltó un bufido de descontento y, tras echarle una rápida mirada y volver para clavarla en el suelo, dijo:

-De acuerdo.

Ryuuji sonrió y le ofreció la mano a Kariya para entrar a la casa, acción que aceptó el menor un poco a regañadientes. En la cocina, los niños esperaban sentados y en completo silencio, la aparición de Hitomiko o del extraño, pero comenzaron a burlarse de Kariya una vez entró de la mano con Midorikawa.

-¿Qué sucede, Kariya? ¿Acaso has olvidado el camino a la cocina?- preguntó uno de los niños.  
-¡Eso! ¿O es que echas de menos a tu mamá?- gritó una.  
-¡¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si no tiene!- contestó otro y todos comenzaron a reírse.

Kariya apretó los puños y estuvo a punto de enzarzarse a puñetazo limpio, de no ser por la intervención de Ryuuji.

-¡Basta ya!- gritó enfadado.- ¡¿Os parece bien meteros con una persona de esa manera? ¡Porque os recuerdo que todos aquí estáis en el mismo barco!

Los niños bajaron la mirada apenados a los platos, mientras Kariya se sentaba en su sitio y sonreía triunfalmente en su interior. Sabía que darle una oportunidad a Ryuuji no había sido tan mala idea. El peli verde, por el contrario, se sentía un poco mal por haberles gritado a los niños y por haber soltado aquella frase tan cruel "estáis todos en el mismo barco". Eso no hacía más que recordarles a todos ellos que no tenían padres, que estaban viviendo de la caridad de otras personas. Ryuuji sirvió la cena y todos procedieron a comer en el más riguroso de los silencios. O por lo menos, hasta que escucharon unas voces acechantes en el pasillo.

-No sabe cuánto lo siento, señor Kira.- decía Hitomiko mientras entraba por la cocina.  
-No se preocupe, son cosas que pasan. Accidentes sin importancia.- dijo el hombre mientras se secaba las gafas.  
-¡Kariya!- gritó Hitomiko al ver al niño sentado en la mesa.- ¡¿Se puede saber que haces?  
-Cenar, ¿no es obvio?  
-¡Estás castigadísimo sin cenar hoy! ¡Vete inmediatamente a la habitación a pensar en lo que has hecho! Por supuesto, antes pídele perdón al señor Kira.- dijo Hitomiko con los brazos en jarras.

Ryuuji se horrorizó por la conducta de la mujer.

-¡Pero Hitomiko…! ¡Eso es algo…!  
-No acepto ningún pero, Ryuuji. Tiene que aprender a comportarse o tendrá que marcharse de aquí. Ahora, Kariya, discúlpate.

Kariya se levantó de la mesa y, tras acercarse a Hiroto, le pegó una patada en la espinilla, haciendo que el pelirrojo se doblara por el dolor, y se marchó corriendo escaleras arriba a la habitación.

-¡Kariya!- gritó Hitomiko enfurecida. Se volvió al instante hacia el pelirrojo que se sobaba la espinilla levemente. Ryuuji aguantó una pequeña risita que pasó inadvertida para todos.- Señor Kira, ¿se encuentra bien?  
-Sí. ¡Vaya! Ese niño sí que tiene potencia en las piernas. Sería un buen jugador de fútbol.- comentó mientras se volvía a incorporar y miraba a Ryuuji fijamente, haciendo que este se encontrara de pronto incómodo.  
-Si me disculpáis, subiré a hablar con Kariya.- dijo Ryuuji marchándose lo más rápido que pudo de la cocina.

Cuando se encontró a solas en el pasillo, se tocó con fuerza el pecho. El corazón le latía a mil por hora tras ver esos dos orbes esmeraldas. ¿Hiro? No… no podía ser. Pero se apellidaba Kira y tenía esos mismos ojos que tan loco le habían vuelto de pequeño. Suspiró pesadamente y notó como la rabia le comenzaba a brotar por todo el cuerpo. Tendría que descubrir si era el mismo Hiroto que él conoció cuando era pequeño y el por qué. Sobre todo eso.

Llegó a la habitación de los niños y buscó a Kariya con la mirada. No estaba. Pero su habitación estaba iluminada. Se asustó. ¿Un ladrón? ¿Un fantasma? No. Eso no existía. Bueno, lo primero sí y por ese mismo motivo tenía miedo. Agarró un palo de béisbol que estaba tirado en el suelo de la habitación y caminó hasta su cuarto, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Abrió la puerta de golpe y entró en la habitación de un salto gritando como loco.

-¡Tengo un bate y sé cómo utilizarlo!- gritó con los ojos cerrados.  
-Muy bien. Ahora, ¿puedes dejar de apuntarme con ese trozo de madera?- murmuró Kariya mientras se acomodaba en la cama del mayor.  
-¿Kariya…? ¿Qué…?

El menor solo puso los ojos en blanco mientras escondía la cara en la almohada.

-No me cae bien.  
-¿Quién?  
-El tal Kira. No me cae bien.- repitió el niño.  
-A mi tampoco.- murmuró Ryuuji haciendo que Kariya le dirigiera todo el interés.  
-¿En serio?

Ryuuji asintió con la cabeza quedándose pensativo por unos instantes. Supo, por la mirada del niño que quería preguntarle el por qué, pero no se atrevió.

-Kariya… ¿a ti te gusta el fútbol?

Aquella pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?  
-Es pura casualidad. El señor Kira dijo que tenías mucha potencia en las piernas, que podías ser jugador de fútbol.

Kariya bufó molesto.

-¡¿Y ese qué va a saber de fútbol? ¡Seguro que es de los clásicos que se piensa que ir a la ópera ya es suficiente ejercicio!

Ryuuji rió ante la ocurrencia del niño.

-¡Sí! ¡Puede que tengas razón!- dijo Ryuuji que se había sentado en la cama, limpiándose las lágrimas.- Pero, ¿te gusta?  
-¡No me gustan los hombres!-gritó Kariya horrorizado.  
-¡No me refería a eso, idiota!- gritó Ryuuji sonrojado.- Me estaba refiriendo que si te gustaba el fútbol.  
-Sí. No me disgusta. ¿Por qué?

Ryuuji sonrió.

-Si quieres, yo puedo enseñarte. Sé jugar un poco.

Kariya alzó una ceja irónicamente.

-¡Es enserio!- se defendió Ryuuji ante la acusación silenciosa del menor.  
-De acuerdo. Mañana me enseñas lo que sabes y yo decidiré si te conviertes en mi maestro.  
-Trato hecho.  
-Pero tendrás que traerme el desayuno a la cama.

Ryuuji rió ante la ocurrencia del niño.

-No sé si podré traerte el desayuno, pero tengo unas chocolatinas que he conseguido coger antes de salir de la cocina. ¿Tienes hambre, no?

Kariya no contestó, pero cogió las chocolatinas bajo la atenta mirada de Ryuuji, que solo sonreía. Al poco tiempo, y después de que el peli verde le estuviera acariciando la cabeza, Kariya se quedó dormido y se dejó transportar por Morfeo a la morada de los sueños.

Tras cogerle con cuidado y depositarle en su cama, le arropó y depositó un pequeño beso en su frente. Parecía un angelito, si tan solo se comportara así de normal. Aunque Ryuuji tenía que admitir que resultaba divertido estar con aquel pequeño demonio. Y llegaba a comprender por qué se comportaba de aquella manera. No tenía padres, en el orfanato nadie le daba cariño ni le comprendía… de hecho, no recibía ni la atención necesaria que necesitan todos los niños de esa edad. ¿Cuál es la solución que encontró? Hacer bromas, trastadas, travesuras, insultar, pegar… Cualquier cosa para ser reconocido, aunque fuera de mala manera.

Ryuuji salió al jardín tras despedirse de los niños que comenzaban a subir para acostarse. La luna brillaba en lo alto y las estrellas tintineaban con fuerza sobre el manto oscuro.

-Cuánto tiempo, ¿no, Reize?- preguntó una voz masculina desde la sombras.

Ryuuji se volvió al reconocer aquella voz y el mote por el que había sido llamado.

-Guran... O, ¿debería decir Hiroto?- contestó fríamente.  
-Hiroto está bien.  
-Lo mismo te digo. No me llamo Reize.

Hiroto sonrió y se acercó al peli verde.

-Pensé que te gustaría que te llamase de esa manera.  
-No. Llámame por mi apellido, no estás autorizado a llamarme por ni nombre de pila y, mucho menos, por ese mote tan molesto.  
-Eso no es lo que pensabas antes.- dijo seriamente Hiroto.  
-La gente cambia. Madura. Algo que parece que tú no has hecho.

Hiroto se llevó una mano al pecho y puso cara de pena y dolor.

-¡Me ofendes, Ryuuji! ¿Por qué me tratas de esta forma tan cruel?  
-No tengo nada de lo que hablar contigo. Con permiso.

Hiroto agarró la mano de Ryuuji antes de que se marchara, y le susurró.

-¿Acaso no te alegraste al volver a verme después de tantos años?  
-¿Recordar la basura? Para nada.- se apartó de Hiroto y tras dirigirle una sonrisa de lo más falsa, completó.- Buenas noches. Aunque a ti no debería ni dártelas.

Ryuuji se marchó nuevamente a la habitación. Necesitaba pensar y, aunque había bajado al jardín para hacerlo, aquella pequeña molestia que rondaba por la casa, se lo impedía. Ahora estaba seguro de que "el señor Kira" no le caía nada bien. De hecho, ya había averiguado la incógnita que le carcomía desde que le miró con aquellos ojos verdes. Esos ojos cual esmeraldas que… ¡Basta! Ryuuji se golpeó la cabeza repetidas veces contra la pared gritando como loco.

-¡Basta, basta, basta!- se dijo a sí mismo mientras se obliga a meterse nuevamente en la cama para intentar conciliar el sueño. Tiró de la sábana para cubrirse la cabeza y se hizo un pequeño ovillo, adoptando una posición fetal bastante cómoda para conciliarlo.

Lo que Ryuuji no sabía, es que tenía la ventana del cuarto abierta y de que Hiroto, seguía por el jardín dando vueltas. Lo que tampoco sabía Ryuuji era que, y muy a su pesar, Hiroto lo había escuchado todo, mientras que sonreía mirando la habitación del segundo piso que perdió la tenue iluminación al apagarse la lámpara.

-¡Qué interesante, Ryuuji! Así que quieres jugar, ¿eh? Pues jugaremos, porque no hay nadie a quién le gusten más los juegos que a mí.- murmuró el pelirrojo antes de dirigirse hasta su flamante coche azul marino, montarse en él y perderse por la carretera.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**Seguimos con la regla vigente de los tres reviews xD (aunque si queréis dejar alguno más o mandarnos algún tipo de amenaza... todos son bienvenidos... Menos las carta bombas... Por favor xD)**

**¡Oh! **

**¡Por supuesto! Que se me olvida... ¡Os insto y apremio para que veáis el video de Rafael de "Yo soy aquel"! Que seguro que lo habéis escuchado alguna vez xD **

** www. youtube watch?v= WV6Ac65v21Y**

**¡Oh! ¡Gracias por los reviews!**

**Litle-Blue-Tiger: ¡Pues gracias por dejar review! Sí, la verdad es que esa frase es genial, a mi también me gustó cuando leí el capítulo de AutumnRose ^^ Hiroto pay... *babas* ¿Quién no querría un hombre tan sexoso como el así, eh? xD  
**

**IchiBerryz: No puedo destriparte nada, pero te aseguro que va a ver dosis de Hiroto x Midorikawa x Kariya (Pero este último, solo para molestar xD)**

**0o0onoriko0o0o: ¡Ay, Dios! Espero que no te echaran la culpa por eso... Esa parte fue bestial... a AutumnRose se le da muy bien el escribir bromas... yo tiro más a la descripción xD (Y por eso mis capitulos son algo más pesados de llevar -.-U) Kariya es un bombón y quién diga lo contrario muere ¬¬ **

**Y, bueno nada más.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ^^**

**Ciao =D**


	6. Capitulo Seis

**Perdón por tardar tanto, soy un asco en esto. No daré más excusa que esta: ****http*:*/*/*25.*media.*tumblr.*com*/*tumblr_lugqanj9Vz1r4e2omo1_500.*gif**

**Sin más preámbulo, los personajes aquí mencionados son de level-5... ¡A leer!**

* * *

Hiroto miraba atentamente la ventana de su antiguo compañero sonriendo, sin razón aparente. Suspiro, el peliverde había cambiado más de lo que se espero, o eso había notado. ¿Dónde estaba el niño alegre que solía agradarle? Desvió la vista de la ventana, se acomodo los lentes sobre su nariz y se dispuso a irse finalmente. Mañana sería un día muy ajetreado ya tenía que regresar al orfanato.

De camino al estacionamiento, el pelirrojo sacó las llaves de su auto, era tarde, se acercaba la media noche y el ya moría de sueño, se detuvo al escuchar sonidos que provenían de un árbol, se heló la sangre por unos minutos y volvió su cabeza para ver que estaba pasando.

Al poco tiempo se escucho un gran golpe, el chico se sobresalto pero reacciono para ir a ayudar a cualquier persona que hubiera sido. Aparto los arbustos en donde había caído la persona para encontrarse con el pequeño bromista de pelo azulado.

El chico se frotaba la cabeza del golpe.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hiroto.

-Que te importa- contentó arrogantemente.

-Oye no seas así conmigo, yo no te he hecho nada, al contrario tu deberías disculparte.

-No tengo nada de que disculparme- cruzo los brazos -después de todo esa cubeta era para Hitomiko, no para ti, que tu salieras de la nada sin esperarlo entre mis planes fue tu culpa.

Hiroto reflexionó un poco lo que el chico dijo.

-Aun así, no debes estar haciendo bromas tan pesadas por ahí.

-No me digas que hacer.

_'Vaya si que es algo difícil tratar con el'_ pensó para luego estirarle la mano.

-Anda, levántate de ahí.

El chico no tuvo de otra más que tomarle la mano y ponerse de pie. Se sacudió un poco la ropa y miro al pelirrojo.

-¿No te debiste de haber largado desde hace horas?- preguntó el pequeño, ya quería que este se fuera.

-No, aun tenía asuntos que tratar con los trabajadores. ¿Y tu qué haces fuera de tu habitación?- se detuvo para ver su elegante reloj -ya es media noche.

-Tsk- Kariya volteó a la ventana de donde había salido- mi imbécil compañero de cuarto no dejaba de chillar y me preguntaba porque te había hecho eso y decidí dejarlo hablando solo- dijo con orgullo -¿Acaso todos son idiotas aquí, no entienden que no fue intencionalmente?

-Debes mejorar tu vocabulario- menciono sorprendido de su inusual forma de hablar, no era normal en un niño de ocho años -Pero si no me querías hacer eso a mi ¿por qué me pateaste después?

-Porque estaba enojado contigo por haber aparecido de la nada- rió un poco al recordar el suceso -y para hacer enojar a Hitomiko aun más, ¡su cara fue épica!

Hiroto intentó recordar la cara de la mujer por el suceso, soltó una gran carcajada seguida por otra de Kariya, el menor tenía razón, su cara fue tremendamente cómica.

-¡Ja! Te estás riendo, significa que aun así te agrado eso.

-Sí, tienes razón, tengo que admitir que esa broma fue bastante ingeniosa.

Ambos se sentaron en el pasto bajo el árbol del que había caído y observaron el cielo.

-Es increíble ¿no crees?

-¿De qué hablas?

-El cielo, las constelaciones, siempre me han llamado la atención. Y por lo agotado que estaba no lo había notado. Hoy es un buen día para observar las estrellas, hay un cielo despejado.

Kariya levantó la vista, jamás había parado un poco para notar los puntos de brillo en el firmamento.

-Son... lindas.

El mayor notaba como el chico poco a poco le tomaba confianza, después de todo el niño no era tan malo.

Hiroto volteo a verlo por un momento, sonrió un poco, en ese momento sentía nostalgia.

-Sabes, yo soy huérfano. Este fue el orfanato en donde viví de pequeño.

El menor abrió tremendamente los ojos y dio un pequeño salto.

-¡¿ES ENSERIO?

-Sí- Bajo la vista hasta encontrarse con la del sorprendido chico -¿Por qué tanta reacción?

-¿Acaso estuviste aquí con Midorikawa?

-Es raro que sepas eso.

-El también me dijo que el también estuvo aquí de pequeño.

-Ah- Al mayor poco a poco se le dibujaba una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y piensas dormir aquí afuera.

-Si, como ya te había dicho, no volveré con mi estúpido compañero de cuarto.

-Me recuerdas mucho a mi- menciono Hiroto -experimentas algo muy similar a lo que yo viví.

-¿Eh?- estaba algo confundido.

-Cuando era pequeño no tenía muchos amigos, no entiendo porque, de los pocos que tuve Midorikawa fue uno de los más cercanos.

-Entonces a ti tampoco...

-Sí, era incomprendido como tu- el chico lo vio desconcertado ante la manera a la que se refirió a los dos y el pelirrojo se congelo y se detuvo para pensar lo que dijo.

-Bueno eso se escucho bastante mal- se rasco la nuca y sonrió algo nervioso.

-Pff, he escuchado peores formas de llamarnos.

El chico miraba a la nada con la cabeza recargada en una mano. Ya denotaba tremendo sueño.

-Oye, no te dejaré dormir aquí afuera. ¿Qué tal si duermes en mi auto?

-¡¿QUÉ?- el chico observo el auto por un momento, vaya que era hermoso pero... -con esas sugerencias pareciera que me quieres vio... ¡Pareces pervertido! estas igual o peor que el cabeza de helado.

El pelirrojo alzo una ceja.

-Como gustes, pero no te dejaré dormir afuera.

-No tiene nada de malo, lo he hecho varias veces. Ya te puedes ir largando.

Hiroto se levanto inconforme pero ¿cómo discutir con esa cabeza dura?

Se levantó y una vez más saco las llaves de su deportivo. Kariya se acerco a los arbustos y se fue acomodando en ellos y el mayor espero a que cerrara los ojos.

Una vez dormido el pelirrojo entró al orfanato por una manta, lo acomodo de manera que estuviera cómodo, cubrió al pequeño del frío y se marcho sin más que hacer.

Masaki abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía más que plácido. Jamás había dormido tan bien afuera como esa noche.

Pronto notó que lo habían movido por centímetros del lugar en donde había dormido y estaba tapado por una frasada.

_'Tch, no puede ser, ese idiota...'_ pensó para si mismo. Tomó el cobertor con algo de vergüenza ya era solo de niños pequeños llevar su ''mantita'' con ellos todo el tiempo.

En lo que caminaba hacía su cuarto pensaba las palabras del pelirrojo _'yo era igual que tu...' _recordaba esas palabras con algo de confusión.

_'Como puede pensar eso, ni siquiera me conoce bien'_ el chico en realidad había sentido sus palabras _'no hay manera de que el y yo seamos iguales, no tiene idea de como se siente rechazado por todos... ¿como puedo saber que ese imbécil estaba diciendo la verdad? Pero aún así, cuando yo me escapo por las noches a nadie le importo, el fue el primero que se preocupo. Aunque su propuesta del auto fue bastante rara...' _Se sonrió a si mismo_ 'Creo que Hiroto no es tan malo después de todo.'_

Un repentino abrazo sacó al menor de sus profundos pensamientos.

-¡Gracias a dios! No vuelvas a salir en la noche de esa manera.

Kariya sonrojado apartó a Midorikawa violentamente.

-¡Estúpido, no hagas eso! No lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Lo siento, pero me asusté mucho cuando tu compañero me dijo que habías saltado por la ventana en la noche, pensé que te habías lastimado o habías escapado.

-Para empezar no salte por la ventana, ni que tuviera mal la cabeza- Se detuvo un poco para pensar -Yo la atravesé cuidadosamente hasta llegar a la rama de un árbol.

-Y luego caíste hasta el piso.- agregó el peliverde algo divertido.

-Cállate, solo quiero llegar a mi habitación.

-Pero no tardes, que se te pasa la hora del desayuno.

-Como sea- contestó sin importancia -Por cierto, lleva esta cosa a lavar.- acto seguido le lanzo la frasada a su cara y se marcho riendo.

Kariya finalizó de comer mientras que Midorikawa le esperaba.

-Ahora me vas a decir por que incómodamente me esperaste hasta terminar de comer.

-Si, recuerda que te prometí que te enseñaría a jugar fútbol.

La expresión del peliazulado cambio, se veía entusiasmado. Rápidamente se puso de pie y tomó de brazo al mayor.

-¿Que estamos esperando? Lo hubieras dicho antes ¡Y yo aquí gastando mi tiempo en comida!

Ryuuji se alegró demasiado al ver la reacción del pequeño, no lo había visto tan entusiasmado. Tal vez sea porque el nunca había jugado fútbol con alguien.

-¡Espera Kariya!

-¿Que quieres?

-No podemos jugar sin un balón.

El chico se detuvo por un momento. -Creo que tienes razón.- Dijo riendo nerviosamente rascándose la nuca.

Después de ir por el balón Midorikawa y Masaki salieron, el peliverde le pidió al menor que le indicara el mejor punto para jugar y Kariya sabía exactamente donde era eso.

-Ven, cerca del estacionamiento, ahí los niños no se acercan por los vehículos, pero es un lugar despejado sin muchos árboles.

-¿Seguro que está bien que juguemos cerca de ahí?

-Si a un auto no se le ocurre descarriarse y volcarse encima de nosotros... sí, todo esta bien.

El peliverde trago saliva preocupado, pero como decirle que no a Kariya, más aun cuando estaba tan feliz.

Midorikawa buscó el mejor punto para empezar a darse simples pases y colocó la pelota en el suelo.

-Bien, veremos que tan buenos pases das.

Pateó el balón suavemente en dirección al niño, esté la regreso casi inmediatamente.

-¡Muy bien! se ve que ya tienes un poco de práctica.

Empezaron a subir la dificultad de los pases, de vez en vez mido se movía, se la pasaba con más fuerza etc.

-Perfecto, veamos si puedes parar una de aire.

Ryuuji empezó a maniobrar con la pelota hasta tenerla en la rodilla y la pateó con fuerza hacia arriba. Ambos observaron que tan alto iba a llegar aquel balón.

-Creo que me sobrepasé...- mencionó mientras el balón cada vez subía más.

Una persona llegó y salto para detener el gran pase, La silueta de aquel tipo se veía impresionante en el cielo, bajando la pelota de pecho. Aterrizo (por así decirlo) con el balón controlado bajo un pie. Era Hiroto el que había parado semejante pase.

-¡Increíble!- Exclamó Kariya maravillado.

-¿Jamás te mencione que yo jugaba fútbol?

El pelirrojo sonreía presumiendo, el chico estaba admirado del logro del mayor mientras que el otro lo veía furioso.

-Sabes, no necesitabas hacer eso, solo tenías que pedir como persona normal si podías jugar.

-No era necesario ¿No es cierto?

-Bueno, déjame informarte que si es necesario, ya que no es un partido, solo le enseño algunas cosas al niño y NO, no puedes unirte.

El empresario sonrió, se quito el saco y se subió las mangas de la camisa.

-Bueno, un partido entre tu y yo, si pierdo me voy y si no me quedo a jugar.

Lo decía como si fuera gran cosa pero aun así Mido estaba completamente irritado ante su actitud. El pequeño solo miraba su pelea incrédulo.

-Acepto el reto. Pero te advierto, las habilidades en la oficina no te benefician aquí.- dijo sonriente.

-Eso lo veremos- contestó confiado.

Kariya se encargó de definir las porterías y empezó el juego.

Era el juego más intenso que el peliazulado había visto jamás, tal vez era solo de dos personas, pero lo estaban dando todo y más. Hasta parecía que jugaban con odio.

El control del balón de Ryuuji y la forma en que defendía era impresionante, pero las dotes de delantero de Hiroto eran increíbles. ¿Quién diría que esos dos eran tan buenos?

Hiroto poseía el balón y Mido tenía las intenciones de arrebatárselo con una entrada fuerte.

El chico observaba impresionado, el momento en donde se encontraran sería fatal.

Se acercaban con velocidad, ninguno cedería y por el contrario apretaron el paso...

Ambos patearon el balón al mismo tiempo, tan fuerte que este salió disparado hacía arriba, para terminar en el techo del orfanato.

-¡Ya vez lo que hiciste!

-¿¡Que hice yo! ¡Tu no bajaste la velocidad, pudiste haberme lastimado!

-Tsk...- El peliverde chasqueó sus dientes sonriendo con una mano en la cadera -Vaya, ni te importa si yo también me hubiera lastimado, eres tan egocéntrico.

-Mira, por lo menos no paresco mujer, ¡Mírate! estas peor que hace años.

-Cállate, no metas eso en esto, maldito avaricioso.

-¡Afeminado!

-¡Codicioso!

Ambos estaban bastante cerca, gritándose insultos uno a uno de manera infantil y sin razón aparente. No faltaba mucho para que de sus ojos empezaran a salir rayos y chispas.

Kariya por el contrario estaba disfrutando de lo lindo el momento, a una distancia bastante segura se estaba carcajeando, una discusión nunca había sido tan divertida.

-Estos dos se odian tanto, son tan divertidos- pensó en voz alta el menor apenas recupero el aliento -si así son de entretenidos cuando están juntos...

Mientras que los otros dos seguían con su escandalosa pelea al chico pareció que se iluminó la bombilla imaginaria sobre su cabeza y rió malvadamente -Aunque se odien, intentaré siempre mantenerlos juntos. Tal vez si le pueda sacar algo de ventaja a esos dos.- Se detuvo un poco para reír -Esto sera tan divertido...

* * *

**Muy bien, eso es todo por ahora, espero no tardarme tanto con el próximo capítulo y como veo que Irene responde reviews pues yo también:D**

**IchiBerryz****: Si, bueno no creo que sea la falta de amor de kariya, sino que así es su personalidad, pero bueno aun así es un pequeño encantador! Digamos que mido no reacciono muy bien, pero el lo ama;D**

**Mely Fubuki Kagamine****: Jeje, si te recuerdo, gracias por leer el fic! y apoyarnos con tu review, me agrada que te este gustando y lamento que no haya actualizado tan pronto;w;**

**XoXo****: Gracias por el comentario, lo tomaré en cuenta, pero espero que sigas con la historia.**

**Por petición se anula la regla de los tres reviews y no sean impacientes, habrá lemmon pero todo a su tiempo.**

**Me despido, bye!**


	7. Capitulo Siete

**¡Hola!**

**Lo primero de todo es pediros perdón por haberme tardado tanto.  
¡Pero es que no tenía internet en Cádiz y me estaba volviendo loca!  
Además, iba a haber subido ayer el capítulo pero me llamó mi primo diciéndome que mi prima había dado ya a luz y me fui a conocer a mi sobrinito.**

**¡Marco, sé que tienes solo una horas pero, este capítulo te lo dedico corazón!  
(Ya me encargaré yo de meterte en este mundillo... Muahahahahahahah xD)**

**Y bueno... no creo que tenga mucho más que decir... xD**

**Gracias por los reviews. Nos hace muy felices a las dos ^^**

**Y nada, que aquí os dejo el capítulo.**

**Espero que os guste ^^**

**1 besito muy grande ^^**

**Ciao =D**

**P.D: Lo que va en cursiva es sueño... aunque creo que se entiende bastante bien al leerlo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Midorikawa e Hiroto no hablaron demasiado aquel día. Desde que la improvisada lección de fútbol se había visto truncada por la visita inesperada del pelirrojo, Ryuuji se había encerrado en su habitación y solo había bajado para hacer tanto la comida como la cena.

Hitomiko estaba preocupada. El alegre Midorikawa que había venido hacía unos días a pedir trabajo desinteresadamente, se había tornado en alguien totalmente sombrío y deprimido. Y esa no era la imagen que mejor les vendría a los niños. Subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio y llamó varias veces a la puerta. La hora de la cena había pasado, pero Ryuuji había bajado exclusivamente para prepararla, y luego, volvió a encerrarse en el dormitorio.

No contestó nadie. "_No habrá hecho ninguna tontería, ¿verdad?_" pensó la mujer al no recibir ninguna respuesta. Dirigió su mano al pomo de la puerta y lo giró lentamente. El chirrido retumbó por todo el segundo piso e, instintivamente, Hitomiko puso una mueca de dolor. Entró en la habitación y la encontró a oscuras aunque, pudo vislumbrar el cuerpo tumbado de Ryuuji sobre la colcha de la cama.

-Ryuuji… ¿estás dormido? –preguntó acercándose-. ¿Ryuuji?

Hitomiko puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico pero este se había quedado dormido. Sonrió. Y esperó, por un momento, que aquello solo se diera a un bajón puntual.

Tan silenciosa como había entrado, salió de la habitación y dejó a Midorikawa dormir con tranquilidad. Ryuuji se revolvió algo incómodo pero en ningún momento abrió los ojos.

_El sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo azul. Los pájaros cantaban y las personas comenzaban con sus rutinas como si se tratara de otro día normal. En una pequeña casa que ejercía de orfelinato, un grupo de niños continuaban jugando como si no pasara nada de nada. Todos, menos dos. _

_Un niño de piel morena, ojos negros y pelo verde largo y sujetado en una coleta alta, lloraba en el porche con la cara escondida en las rodillas, las cuales mantenía pegadas al pecho. Los sollozos se ahogaban en el silencio y las lágrimas morían en las comisuras de los labios. _

_-¿Ryuuji? –preguntó una voz aniñada desde su espalda._

_El peliverde cortó por completo el llanto y sus sollozos, se limpió toscamente las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano y giró la cabeza, intentando esbozar, en vano, una sonrisa._

_-Hiroto…  
-¿Estás bien?_

_Ryuuji asintió con la cabeza pero el labio inferior comenzó a temblarle y comenzó nuevamente a llorar._

_-¡Ryuuji! –exclamó nervioso el pelirrojo. _

_Se arrodilló junto a él y le levantó la cabeza, la cual había bajado nuevamente haciendo que las lágrimas cayeran como finas gotas mojando el suelo._

_-Ryuuji, por favor, deja de llorar._

_El chico levantó la cabeza y frunció levemente el ceño._

_-¡Es muy fácil de decir para ti! ¡Tú no eres el que sufrirá aquí solo! ¡Mi mejor amigo se marcha lejos!  
-Ryuuji, esto no es un adiós –contestó comprensivo Hiroto.  
-Seguro –musitó sarcásticamente Midorikawa._

_Una risa salió de los labios del pelirrojo._

_-¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?  
-Ryuuji, aunque me vaya lejos, seguiremos estando juntos.  
-No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir –contestó precavidamente.  
-¡Hiroto! ¡Ya es la hora! –gritó una señora mayor llamando la atención de ambos niños. _

_Los dos siguieron a la señora por los pasillos del orfelinato y llegaron a la puerta principal, donde un coche negro, brillante, lustroso y caro, esperaba aparcado en la calzada. Un hombre vestido con un kimono azul grisáceo, esperaba pacientemente en la puerta._

_-¡Hiroto! –llamó con una sonrisa afable dibujada en el rostro- Ya era hora. Tenemos que irnos.  
-Vamos, Hiroto. Ve –le urgió la señora empujándole levemente de la espalda y separándole de Midorikawa._

_Ambos se acercaron hasta la puerta y, tras echar una última mirada al orfelinato, se metió en el coche. Los niños que vivían en el orfanato salieron a despedir al chico que se había asomado a la ventanilla trasera del coche y sonreía tristemente mientras agitaba la mano. El hombre se volvió a meter en el coche y este, arrancó enseguida. _

_Ryuuji, quién se había apartado con los brazos cruzados enfadado, se arrepintió al momento y echó a correr en dirección al coche._

_-¡Hiroto! ¡Hiroto!_

_El aludido se asomó por la ventanilla del coche y sonrió._

_-¡Ryuuji! ¡Deja de correr, te harás daño!_

_Pero el peliverde negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba corriendo._

_-¡Dijiste que estaríamos juntos! ¡Pasase lo que pasase!  
-¡Y es cierto! ¡Aunque no podamos estar juntos por ahora, lo estaremos en el futuro! – gritó Hiroto-. ¡Te escribiré cartas! ¡Montones de cartas! ¡Y después estaremos juntos! ¡Lo juro! ¡¿Me esperarás?!  
-¡Sí! ¡Te esperaré! ¡Siempre! ¡Es una promesa! –gritó Ryuuji._

_Hiroto agitó la mano frenéticamente y sonrió._

_-¡Adiós, Ryuuji! ¡Te echaré de menos! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! –gritó antes de que el coche se alejara a mayor velocidad._

_Ryuuji dejó de correr y se limitó a observar cómo el coche se alejaba._

_-Y tú el mío, Hiroto –dijo mientras una lágrima caía de su ojo y moría en la sonrisa que tenía dibujada._

Ryuuji abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a jadear. ¡¿Por qué había soñado eso?! ¡¿Por qué ese preciso momento?! La rabia se apoderó de él. Tenía granas de gritar. Pero, no podía hacerlo. Se asomó por la pequeña ventana de cristal que daba a los dormitorios de los niños y los vio a todos dormidos, rendidos ya en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se tiró en la cama y, en un arrebato, escondió la cara en la almohada y comenzó a gritar, haciendo que sus gritos de rabia y odio se silenciasen en contacto con la tela.

A la mañana siguiente, Ryuuji bajó a la cocina como si no hubiera pasado nada. Los niños todavía no se habían levantado, pero Hitomiko ya estaba rondando por ahí.

-¡Buenos días! –dijo Ryuuji con una sonrisa.

La mujer se volvió y sonrió.

-Buenos días, Ryuuji. Me alegro de que estés de mejor humor –contestó sirviéndole una taza de café-. ¿Qué te pasó ayer? Fui a tu habitación para ver que te ocurría pero ya estabas completamente dormido y me daba pena el despertarte. ¡Parecías tan a gusto!  
-Sí, bueno… Solo estaba cansado.  
-¿Seguro? –preguntó Hitomiko insegura.

Ryuuji asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Aunque la sonrisa, no le duró demasiado.

-Buenos días.  
-¡Oh! ¡Señor Kiyama! ¿Cómo usted tan pronto? –preguntó Hitomiko levantándose sonriente y caminando hacia él.  
-Le dije que me tuteara. No podía esperar.  
-Oh… claro. Por cierto, ¿porqué tan mala cara? –preguntó.

Hiroto sonrió y Midorikawa se levantó abruptamente y salió de la cocina, otra vez, de mal humor.

-No he dormido muy bien. He tenido una pesadilla. Un recuerdo de la infancia que no es agradable, aunque en su momento, pudiera percibir algún atisbo de felicidad.  
-Ya veo… Bueno, espero que solo sea pasajero.  
-Sí. Eso espero yo también –Hiroto dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y se volvió a mirar a Hitomiko con una sonrisa-. Si me disculpas un momento, he olvidado una cosa en el coche. Iré a por ella.  
-Claro, por supuesto.

Hiroto salió de la cocina y al exterior del orfelinato. Allí, en la puerta, estaba Ryuuji con los brazos cruzados. Hiroto se acercó sigilosamente y se colocó a su lado.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… No me puedo creer que nos hayamos encontrado nuevamente de este modo. ¿No crees, Ryuuji?

El pelirrojo fue a acariciar la mejilla del peliverde pero Ryuuji se la apartó de un manotazo.

-Para ti, Midorikawa. No lo olvides. No tienes el permiso para llamarme por mi nombre de pila y, como vuelvas a intentar tocarme, te mato.  
-Pues hace años, te encantaba que te acariciara la mejilla. Y, por supuesto, me permitías llamarte por tu nombre.  
-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.  
-Lo sé. ¿Sabes? He tenido un sueño muy extraño esta noche. Casi como una pesadilla.

Ryuuji se volvió y negó con la cabeza.

-No me interesa.  
-Oh… Yo creo que sí. Fue el día de nuestra despedida. ¿Te acuerdas ahora? No dejabas de llorar y yo te consolaba… ¿Dónde fue a parar ese pequeño niño tan mono? –preguntó sarcásticamente.  
-¡No te burles de mí! -gritó antes de marcharse. Sin embargo, se giró-. Por cierto, aléjate de Kariya. No eres un buen ejemplo para él –dijo antes de dar media vuelta y entrar nuevamente al edificio.

Hiroto sonrió.

-Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? –murmuró Hiroto antes de girarse para pasear por los jardines.

Kariya permanecía en lo alto del árbol, escondido en su copa y camuflado entre las frondosas hojas. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sabía que Ryuuji había gritado enfadado con la boca pegada en la almohada, que había tenido una pesadilla y, de pronto, al escuchar a Hiroto hablar, la sonrisa se amplió todavía más. ¿Y si fuera el mismo sueño?

Esperó a que Hiroto se hubiera alejado lo máximo posible y pegó un salto desde lo alto del árbol. Aterrizó limpiamente en el suelo y corrió a entrar al edificio. Ryuuji acababa de entrar a la cocina y estaba preparando el desayuno cuando Kariya entró.

-¿Todavía no está el desayuno? –preguntó hastiado el niño.

Ryuuji se giró y sonrió.

-¡Masaki! ¡¿Cómo has dormido?! –preguntó animadamente.  
-Bien. ¿Y el desayuno?  
-Ahora, no te sulfures –contestó entre risas.

El peliverde se volvió nuevamente para terminar de preparar el desayuno. Comenzó a colocar los platos y los vasos, además de los cubiertos, cuando Kariya sonrió nuevamente.

-Las clases de fútbol… ¿Siguen en pie o han quedado anuladas?

Ryuuji alzó la mirada y sonrió.

-¿Todavía quieres que te enseñe?  
-Claro. Aunque espero que no seas muy paquete.  
-¡No lo soy! –se defendió Ryuuji-. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no tenemos balón.  
-Eso déjamelo a mí –dijo con una sonrisa Kariya-. Quedamos a las once y media en el edificio que queda detrás del parque. ¿Sabes cuál es?  
-Sí.  
-Perfecto. Pues ahí nos veremos –contestó antes de coger una tostada y salir corriendo a la calle

Masaki corrió hacia el jardín y se encontró a Hiroto contemplando uno de los cerezos. Todavía no estaba en flor, pero el verdín en sus hojas era asombroso. Se acercó silenciosamente y sonrió.

-Buenos días.

Hiroto se giró y sonrió.

-Buenos días, Kariya. ¿Cómo has dormido?  
-Sumamente bien. ¿Y tú? –preguntó maliciosamente.  
-No muy bien. He tenido una pesadilla. Nada importante.

Kariya aumentó su sonrisa.

-Genial. Por cierto, me estaba preguntando… ¿Podrías darme clases de fútbol?  
-¿No iba a hacerlo Ryuuji?  
-Sí, pero, bueno, verás… Es que me resultó un poco paquete. Tú tienes muchísimo mejor control del balón, solo hay que ver lo bien que lo atrapaste y… ¿Aceptas? –preguntó poniendo cara de niño bueno.  
-Claro. Será un placer. ¿Quieres que vayamos ahora?

Masaki negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-¡No! –gritó, aunque pronto bajó el tono-. Quiero decir… Quedemos mejor a las once y media. ¿Sí? Tengo que recuperar el balón y me puede llevar algo de tiempo.  
-Muy bien. ¿Y dónde quedamos?  
-En el edificio que queda detrás del parque.  
-¿El que está abandonado?

El niño asintió.

-Es el lugar perfecto. Bueno, nos vemos –dijo saliendo corriendo.

Kariya subió a su habitación y sonrió mientras se frotaba las manos. El plan estaba ya listo, solo tenía que ver cómo se desarrollarían los acontecimientos.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**En mi opinión, Autumn le da más vidilla al fic... más velocidad... Yo soy una lenta de narices xD**

**¡Mil gracias por los reviews!**

**Mely Fubuki Kagamine: Kariya es malo, pero por eso todos le queremos... Aquí no hay ningún tipo de excepción xD ¡No golpees a Atsuya, que lo necesito para mi fic! Por cierto... ¿Qué hace allí contigo, eh, pillina? xD**

**Nekolandia: ¡Pues bienvenida! Me alegro de que te esté gustado el fic. El HiroMido también es mi pareja favorita, aunque ahora me estoy aficionando a la de AtsuTeru xD Nah... Ya no hay norma de los tres reviews, eso es cosa del pasado ^^ Chica... No es bonito ver cómo se pelean pero... Así es la vida... Necesitaremos ayuda de nuestro querido Kariya xD**

**IchiBerryz: Pues, aquí tienes la siguiente continuación. Solo esperamos no tardarnos demasiado escribiendo los siguientes ^^ Hiro se pasó tres pueblos llamando afeminado a Mido, pero bueno... Eso es lo que hay por el momento xD Creo que necesitaremos más ayuda... ¿Alguien se apunta xD?**

**Guest: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Mido de mamá e Hiroto de papá... Sí, la verdad es que les pegan dichos sobrenombres muchísimo. Por cierto, ¿quién eres? Lo digo para poder dirigirme a ti en el futuro (si vuelves a dejar un review, claro)y no estar hablándole a una sombra xD**

**Mary-chan 92: El capítulo anterior fue sencillamente genial ^^ La espera valió la pena, por lo menos desde mi punto de vista ^^ Espero que este te haya gustado también (aunque sea todo muy lento xD)**

**IceCreamLover96: ¡Waa! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Se odian... se odian... Mm... ¡Haz tu apuesta!**

**IceCreamLover96 me ha preguntado en el review que por qué se odian Hiro y Mido, por lo que...**

**¡Haced vuestras apuestas!**

**¿Por qué creéis vosotras que se odian de esa manera que son peores que el perro y el gato?**

**Próximo capítulo por Autum y nada más, creo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ^^**

**1 besito muy grande**

**Ciao =D**


	8. Capitulo Ocho

**¡Hola! aquí Autumn Rose, lamento el pequeño retraso pero en compensación ¡CAPÍTULO EXTRA LARGO! :D**

**Advertencia: Esto puede incluir exceso de diálogos casi innecesarios.**

**Nota: Para vivir mejor la experiencia escuchen las canciones puestas en el fic cuando sean mencionadas y léanlo con eso puesto.**

**Los personajes aquí mencionados son de level-5. ¡A LEER!**

* * *

Kariya seguía caminando de vuelta hacia el orfanato entre risas, lo que tenía planeado no lo habia hecho en una broma nunca antes, pero el pequeño estaba seguro que sería algo muy interesante.

-¡MASAKI! ¿Qué estabas haciendo con el señor Kira?- Midorikawa gritó enfadado, sacando a kariya de su mundo.

-¿Por qué le dices señor Kira?- hábilmente cambió de tema, olvidándose que lo llamó por su primer nombre -creí que ustedes dos se conocían.

El peliverde se sorprendió del comentario con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas -Que lo conozca no significa que nos llevemos bien. Quién mejor que tú para saber eso, conoces a bastantes niños y ninguno te cae bien.

_''Touché''_ pensó el chico, quedándose sin ideas para encubrir su negociación con Hiroto.

-Y bueno ¿Qué estabas haciendo con él?- preguntó directamente.

Sabía que a Ryuuji no le agradaba Hiroto. Así que debía decir algo parecido a lo que sería cagarle la vida al pelirrojo.

-Simplemente le dije que creo que no esta organizando bien los gastos, digo, las donaciones están siendo mal distribuidas por el orfanato y le está dando muy poco dinero a lo que es la reparación de las instalaciones, en verdad creo que eso es una gran prioridad ya que el primer aspecto que se debe de solucionar es el de un techo en buenas condiciones.

Midorikawa abrió los ojos por las rebuscadas palabras que utilizó en su muy intelectual discurso, no tenía idea de que él supiera palabras que no fueran maldiciones. Mientras el niño estaba esperando a que se lo tragara.

-...Kariya yo sé que lo que acabas de decir fue un vil churro*.

El peliazulado se quedo congelado en su lugar, con una ligera mueca de desprecio y sorpresa.

-No me engañas, Hiroto no se encarga de la administración del lugar, eso lo hace Hitomiko. Él solo está vagando por aquí porque por alguna extraña razón le gusta hacer eso.

Masaki no tenía escapatoria, por un momento pensó que todos sus planes se arruinarían por completo.

-Ahora, dime lo que le dijiste de verdad.

-Tú ganas, fui a insultarlo y a darle una buena patada en la pierna por haber arruinado mi practica de fútbol hace días.

-¿Ya vez, era tan difícil decir la verdad?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza, mientras que el mayor soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Sabes no debes de ser tan rencoroso, eso ya pasó hace días.- Se detuvo para despeinarle el flequillo -Por cierto, sobre el discurso que me diste, te postularé para presidente por eso.

Kariya se rió un poco ante el comentario... presidente no sería mala opción para un futuro, pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

* * *

Estaban a punto de dar las once y media, Kariya tenía ya todo listo para un tipo de broma que no había hecho jamás, aunque esta no fuera muy complicada sería divertido experimentar y más con sus dos amadas víctimas.

El chico fue rápido a la bodega abandonada no muy lejos de ahí a instalar lo que fuera necesario para lograr su objetivo, mientras que pensaba que tendría que llegar al lugar junto con Hiroto, ya que este no sabía en donde estaba la dichosa bodega y como un extra, no se encontraría con Midorikawa de camino.

-¡Hiroto!- le llamaba el chico que ahora se comportaba muy encantadoramente.

-Kariya, ya te esperaba- el mayor se acerco para despeinarle el fleco. Kariya no soportaba esto y esta era la segunda vez en el día, pero contuvo la mala mueca para que su plan siguiera en marcha.

-Anda, ¡ya quiero empezar de nuevo a practicar!

-Tranquilo, no hay prisa. No es como si tuvieras que ir a la escuela.

-Pero si usted se ocupa se tendrá que ir y no podemos perder tiempo.

Hiroto sonrió orgullosamente, sin duda el ego del pelirrojo creció cuando el chico le habló de usted. -Muy bien, tienes razón. Entonces guíame hasta esa bodega.

-¡Claro!- exclamó de inmediato con una amplia y linda sonrisa, vaya que era bueno ocultando la usual y malvada mueca.

Tomó el brazo del mayor y corrió hacia la dirección que el ya conocía mientras que el mayor se dejo llevar libremente por lo que le parecía algo tierno e _inocente_.

Avanzaron por un espeso tramo lleno de arboles y plantas muy tupidas, Hiroto creyó que ese lugar bien pudo haber sido una selva o un bosque salvaje. Cabe a mencionar que Kariya lo golpeó _''accidentalmente''_ con unas cuantas ramas.

Entre más avanzaban, se volvía más oscuro todo. Con un tinte tétrico. Hiroto estaba algo desconcertado por el lugar. -¿Kariya, estás seguro de que es por aquí?

-Por supuesto, elegí este lugar ya que aquí nadie podrá molestarnos, ni siquiera Midorikawa. También si pierdes el balón como la última vez podré bajarlo del árbol en el que se atore.

-Esta bien, confiaré en ti.

-Tranquilo ¡Mira, ya llegamos!

Y efectivamente, se acercaron al gran edificio en proceso de ser ruinas, era inmenso, hecho de ladrillos gruesos desgastados por el tiempo. Había una gran puerta de madera bastante resistente por entrada principal y tenía ventanas por todos lados para la luz, era una construcción bastante alta, de unos tres o cuatro pisos. Pero aún así los arboles eran más altos que este.

Abrieron la gran puerta de madera gruesa con mucho cuidado, parecía que ya estaba en sus últimos días.

Entraba una tenue luz teñida de verde por las hojas de los árboles, pero suficiente para poder observar todo a la perfección.

Kariya observó todo el alrededor, no había pisado ese lugar desde que Midorikawa había llegado.

Volteó de manera obvia a todos lados, como si algo se le hubiera perdido. -¿Dónde está el balón?

-¿No estabas encargado de cuidar el balón tú?

-Lo lamento, creo que lo solté cuando me senté bajo aquel árbol. No está muy lejos de aquí así que iré a buscarlo, tú espérame aquí.

Hiroto asintió con la cabeza sin nada más que decir.

El peliazulado salió, fue a un arbusto específico y tomó el balón, mientras que esperaba paciente a su otro invitado.

_''Solo espero que el mimado no tarde tanto, el idiota se podría desesperas y salir''_ pensó mientras que se sentaba sobre el balón.

Pronto observó una camisa anaranjada que destaco del resto del ambiente.

-¡Midoriakwa!- sonrió y corrió hasta él.

-Wow, parece que ya tenías rato esperándome.

-¡Si, ven que ya quiero empezar!- Habló totalmente enérgico convenciendo un 100% al peliverde.

El mayor fue hacía la entrada principal y pronto el niño lo detuvo.

-¡NO! Ya usé esa puerta y es bastante insegura, mejor entramos por atrás. Después de ti.

Ryuuji marchó mientras que el otro se quedaba atrás.

-Perfecto...

Midorikawa abrió lentamente la puerta trasera, mientras asomaba la cabeza. Rastreaba todo con la vista, hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron en algo.

-¿Hi.. Hiroto?

-¿Ryuuji?

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Parecía que pronto le daría un ataque de neurosis.

-Lo mismo debería preguntar yo- Menciono cruzando los brazos al mismo tiempo que le clavaba la vista.

-Mira, para que lo sepas soy **YO **quién le enseña jugar a Masaki.

-No lo creó, él fue quien me dijo que esta vez quería que fuera **YO **quien le enseñara.

-No seas idiota, el se acerco conmigo y me citó aquí. Sino por qué más vendría aquí.

-Tal vez quería que vieras como soy mejor maestro y jugador que tú. Ya que dijo que eras un paquete.- Sonreía al comentar esto, Midorikawa estaba rojo y apunto de explotar de enojo.

-¡IMBÉCIL! No metas palabras en la boca del niño.

-Mira quién es el que le enseña su amplio vocabulario.

-El vocabulario no es nada si no se tiene arrogancia bien aprendida para usarlas.

-¿Que insinúas damicela?

-Nada. A quien le quede el saco, que se lo ponga.

-No empieces con tus frases de mier...-

-¡CALLATE! NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE DICES.

-PUES YO NO HABLÓ COMO SI ESTUVIERA EN EL AÑO 900.

-MIRA KIRA, NO TE PERMITIRÉ...

La pelea estaba en su punto más intenso, ambos se gritaban cuando se escucho un fuerte crujido que detuvo a ambos casi de inmediato.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Se preguntaron al unisono.

De inmediato se escucho el mismo ruido en la parte trasera.

-Creo que alguien nos a encerrado...- Susurró el peliverde.

-...¿Y Kariya?

Ambos abrieron los ojos inmensamente, el chico seguía afuera. La preocupación los invadió.

-¡KARIYA! ¡KARIYA DEJANOS SALIR!

Los dos adultos golpeaban con fuerza la puerta principal esperando que el chico respondiera.

-Hiroto, deja de golpear. Mejor busquemos otra salida.

-No vengas con tus mamadas y ayuda a salir de aquí.

-¡Te estoy diciendo de una puta buena manera que busquemos otra salida y empiezas con tus boludeces!

Estaban a punto de empezar una muy fuerte pelea cuando otro sonido los interrumpió.

Una melodía en saxofón que ambos conocían bien... _Careless whisper de George Michael._

Ambos dejaron caer sus respectivas quijadas mientras que seguían escuchando una de las canciones más representativas del amor y del sexo en el mundo.

La romántica melodía seguía retumbando en todo el lugar mientras que el afeminado reaccionaba.

-¿Es enserio?- Midorikawa se cuestiono a si mismo. -Era lo único que me faltaba, Masaki si crees que esto es gracioso, no lo es. Ya estoy harto.- Dijo esto último para sentarse en el suelo sin importar que tan sucio estuviera.

-Mira el lado bueno, esta música crea un ambiente muy bueno.

-¿En que sentido te parece bueno?

-Dejamos de pelear ¿no?- El pelirrojo se detuvo para acercarse al menor -Y ademas esto crea una atmósfera bastante...

-Hiroto. **NO.**

-Bueno, iba a decir relajante. Pero a quien le quede el saco que se lo ponga.

Ignoró el irónico comentario mientras que escuchaba al saxofón una vez más.

-No se por qué te molesta tanto, antes me querías.- Se acercó un poco más para terminar sentado a su lado.

-Eso fue antes, tu bien sabes lo que pasó.

-No seas tan rencoroso.

-Creo que fuiste tu quien tuvo la culpa.

-¿Cómo pudiste decir eso?

-Mira no quiero iniciar otra pelea.

Hiroto rió de la nada, intentando disimular.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Es que simplemente me parece muy cómico que la música y el ambiente no combina con nosotros.

-Bueno pues no vamos a hacer una porno solo por la música que se escucha ¿no crees?

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho.

Se formo un corto silencio hasta que el pelirrojo lo rompió.

-¿Por que me guardas tanto rencor?

El peliverde suspiró y volteó hacia otro lado, evitando el contacto visual. Kira sabía que cuando él hacía eso no había que molestarle, ya que después de todo ellos fueron mejores amigos.

Hiroto aún estimaba mucho a Midorikawa, quería saber el por que del odio de su compañero, no quería pelear más con el. Quería a su único y mejor amigo de vuelta con él.

El pelirrojo no insistió, por un momento pensó que no le contestaría hasta que el peliverde interrumpió el revolver de pensamientos del mayor.

-Yo te apreciaba mucho, eras muy importante para mí y me fallaste al romper tu promesa.

-Pero... yo te envié cartas y bastantes.

Midorikawa sorprendido sintió por primera vez en años esa calidez que le brindaba su mejor amigo. Sin embargo no quería ilusionarse demasiado.

-Pero no me llegó nada.

-Eran muy estrictos en ese internado, apenas me dejabas tener contacto con el mundo exterior y solo con mis familiares.

-Eso no te justifica.- Mencionó cortante, esperando una mejor respuesta.

-No seas así, Ryuuji. ¿Enserio crees que olvidaría a alguien tan importante como tu solo porque me mandaron a un internado?

Mido se encontraba en situación de jaque, había juzgado mal y actuado cómo un niño pequeño. Con un leve sonrojo por la vergüenza respiro profundamente, recordando aquellas épocas de la despedida.

-Me sentí demasiado solo desde tu partida, no pensé en otra cosa más en que _yo te quería._

Kira abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquella declaración y el otro pronto notó su errónea reacción. Su sonrojo se hizo notar más todavía.

-¡Me refiero a que te quería como amigo! El punto es que me sentí muy decepcionado.- Cerró cruzando sus brazos.

-Bueno, por lo menos ahora sabes que alguien interceptó las cartas. Nunca te olvide, como te lo prometí. ¿No más rencores?

-No más rencores. Sin embargo no me gusta el niño rico en el que has convertido.

-Tu pareces más niño mimado que yo.

Ambos pararon de inmediato al predecir otra discusión.

-No quiero iniciar otra riña- paró el peliverde para estirarse el cuello de tortuga -hace mucho calor y apenas puedo respirar.

La melodía (que ya habían ignorado por completo) cambió drásticamente sin cambiar del genero romántico. _Take my breath away de Berlin._

-¡Kariya! era una exageración lo de que no podía respirar. Era en sentido figurado.

-No creo que te haga caso, ni siquiera lo intentes..

-Casi olvido que estábamos encerrados por la fuerza aquí.

-Cambiando al tema anterior ¿Me perdonas? debo saber, ya te dije que yo nunca te olvide.

La música tuvo otro cambio. _I will always love you de Whitney Houston._

-¡KARIYA! ¡¿Cómo conoces esas canciones?! ¡Son de hace treinta años!

Mido estaba frenético, sin duda no quería nada de atmósfera romántica.

Al poco rato la música empezó a disminuir lentamente hasta llegar a puro silencio. Ambos adultos se sorprendieron de no escuchar nada. Sin tardar se escucho un crujido en la parte trasera.

Apresuraron para ir a la salida y estaba abierta, Kariya por fin los había liberado.

-Ah, me pregunto que horas serán.

Se escucho un débil sonido de metal chocar, era el pelirrojo observando su caro reloj.

-En realidad no a pasado tanto tiempo.

-Parecía una eternidad.

Ambos caminaron cerca uno del otro, sobre todo Hiroto, no deseaba perderse en medio de nada más que árboles.

-Tú nos guiarás de regreso ¿verdad? ya que yo no tengo idea a donde me trajo ese niño.

-¡QUÉ! ¿Ni siquiera te fijaste en alguna referencia? ¿Qué tal si te dejaba solo?

-Calmate para eso te tengo a ti, mimado.

-¡Mira quien habla de mimación...!

Pronto recuperaron las energías para pelear en el camino, mientras que un chiquillo los seguía observando desde la copa de un árbol.

_''Entonces eso fue lo que pasó con ellos dos... esto salió mejor de lo que planeé. Esto sólo era una broma para que ambos se molestaran ¡Pero en realidad se quieren! no... ¡Se aman!''_

Pronto los pensamientos inmaduros empezaron a brotar de la cabeza del chico.

_''No lo admitirán, no lo admitirían frente a nadie. A menos que alguien les diera un pequeño empujón''_

El chico sonrió malvadamente, tenía nuevos planes en mente...

* * *

**Espero que esto no haya estado muy tedioso y que les haya gustado.**

**Como siempre estamos abiertas a sugerencias :3**

**0o0onoriko0o0o: No importa que no hayas comentado, al fin y al cabo ya está tu review aquí. Jejeje, gracias! me alegra que te guste como queda kariya, ambas nos esforzamos para caracterizarlo lo mejor posible. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic!**

**IchiBerryz: La espera terminó! Sé lo que se siente cuando quieres más y no hay -.- pero aquí está el capítulo y no necesitaste traer café :3 Y que siga la fiesta con nuestro Djkariya xD**

**Mary-chan92: Wow, gracias, espero que te siga gustando porque esto apenas empieza! Y si, tu predicción fue 100% cierta, acaso eres mágica? o-o**

**Chao Ling-Yin: Bueno, intentando explicar el comportamiento de Hiroto hacía Mido... creo que es por el simple hecho de que si una persona no te trata bien (como mido a hiroto en este caso) simplemente tu tampoco la tratarías de lo mejor... just sayin'**

**IceCreamLover96: No te preocupes, Kariya siempre tiene su manera de arreglar y estropear todo mágicamente. Jeje, no creas que se odian, eso nunca podría pasar, en realidad en el fondo se aman y más de lo que creen. ¡ARRIBA EL HIROMIDO!**

***Churro: Cuando hablas de más y ni siquiera sabes de que estas hablando o lo que estás diciendo.**


	9. Capitulo Nueve

**¡H-Hola!  
*se esconde detrás de la silla del escritorio*  
Esto… Seguro que os preguntáis cómo es que tengo la cara de aparecer por aquí como si nada después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado… ¡Pero tengo motivos que me respaldan! Lo primero, comencé la universidad, me pusieron mucho trabajo y exámenes. Segundo, se me fue la inspiración para esta historia. Tercero, perdí toda la información de mi ordenador (gracias papá, yo también te quiero Dx ) y cuarto, cuando iba a subir el capítulo me entró un virus feo y me fastidió el ordenador… Por lo que he estado hasta hoy sin internet (Gracias Avast… No sé que haría sin ti… *sarcasmo on*)  
En fin, dejando a un lado mis quejas (que no son pocas), os doy las gracias por todos los reviews… De verdad que sois asombrosas…  
Esto… Si queréis matarme, hacedlo, estáis en vuestro derecho… No me he portado bien.  
Y os dejo el capítulo aquí abajo.  
1 besito muy grande ^^  
Ciao~**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al orfanato. Y, aunque al principio hubieran estado discutiendo acaloradamente, ahora se encontraban en completo silencio, con una atmósfera tan pesada que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Hiroto se giró para hablar con Ryuuji cuando llegaron, más el peli verde salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. No quería darle la oportunidad de reírse más de él.

Y es que Ryuuji todavía no acababa de creerse eso de que alguien había interceptado las cartas… ¿Para qué lo haría alguien? Tampoco es que fueran unas cartas tan sumamente comprometedoras… Un hola, trastadas infantiles y un adiós, siempre terminando con una posdata en el que le pedía que le llamase alguna vez, para no olvidarse de su voz. Pero nada.

No había recibido nada y, ahora, no podía él venirle a decir que todo fue un malentendido. Había llorado mucho, tal vez demasiado y, desde aquel día, su corazón se había cubierto por una coraza de hielo, hierro, alambre de espino electrificado, con perros asesinos alrededor y demás medidas de seguridad. Nadie sería capaz de volver a hacerle daño. Jamás.

Hiroto, por su parte, se extrañó por no tener a Ryuuji a su lado. _¿No habíamos resuelto nuestras diferencias?_ Pensó el pelirrojo entrecerrando los ojos molesto. Siempre se sintió muy solo cuando le adoptó el señor Kira.

Una casa grande… No, enorme. Con muchos criados, pero sin la figura paterna que supuso que tendría una vez que le adoptaran. Sí que era cierto que, muy de vez en cuando, el señor Kira le llevaba a algún sitio; el zoo, el parque de atracciones, al campo… Pero se quedaba en eso… En alguna ocasión lejana.

Su único consuelo eran las cartas, las mismas que escribía con esmero y que enviaba, esperando una respuesta. Sonrío al recordad cómo, durante muchas semanas, después de desayunar, se quedaba esperando detrás de la puerta de casa, mirando por la ventana hasta que llegaba el cartero, tras lo cual, salía corriendo y le preguntaba si había alguna carta para él. Y, como siempre, una negativa acompañada de una sonrisa de compasión y la frase _"Ya llegarán. No te preocupes, pequeño hombrecito"_.

Pero nunca llegaron. Y, tenía que decir que se sintió aliviado cuando Ryuuji le dijo que él también había estado escribiéndole cartas, pero que nunca recibía respuesta…

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos y se metió dentro del orfanato, caminando hacia la cocina. Estaba seguro que alguien había interceptado las cartas, más… ¿Quién? ¿Quién sería capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de dos niños pequeños?

Entró en la cocina y vio a Ryuuji, cabizbajo, frente a la pila de platos del desayuno.

-Ryuuji, ¿estás bien? –preguntó acercándose y posando una mano sobre el hombro del otro.

Ryuuji se sobresaltó y, tras pegar un gritito que pareciera dado más por una mujer que por un hombre, se giró y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

-Sí, claro… ¿Por qué? –preguntó bordemente.  
-¿Seguro? Estás a la defensiva –contestó el otro.  
-¡No estoy a la defensiva! ¡No sé de dónde te sacas eso! –exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

Hiroto puso los ojos en blanco y reclamó.

-Sí, claro… Pensé que habíamos resuelto nuestras diferencias…  
-Y lo hemos hecho.  
-¿Entonces? Explícamelo porque no lo entiendo.  
-Que hayamos hablado no significa que lo haya olvidado y hay cosas que no me cuadran… Solo eso… ¿Querías algo más? Tengo mucho que hacer porque, a diferencia de ti, si tengo responsabilidades –murmuró el peli verde girándose.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el alma y corazón del pelirrojo que se cruzó de brazos enfadado.

-¿Eso piensas? Perfecto, no volveré a molestarte con mis tonterías –contestó antes de salir de la habitación dejando al peli verde solo.  
-Eso espero… -musitó cerrando los ojos y soltando una lágrima.

No estaba preparado para abrir su corazón. No tan pronto.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que creían todos. Y, para desgracia de Hitomiko y el resto de niños, la relación entre Hiroto y Midorikawa no había mejora en lo más mínimo.

No se hablaban, se ignoraban, si el otro estaban en la habitación a la que querían acceder, daban media vuelta o esperaban pacientemente a que el otro saliera. Y si, por algún casual, debían hablarse, lo hacían con estoicas y malas palabras o con gruñidos, como si de animales se tratasen…

Era una situación insostenible para todos hasta que Hitomiko decidió poner cartas en el asunto. Y, una mañana, sin soportarlo más, se levantó rápidamente y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, atrayendo la mirada y la atención de todos los comensales.

-¡Ya basta! –exclamó molesta-. ¡Os estáis comportando como niños!

Ambos fijaron su mirada en la mesa y permanecieron callados. Hitomiko se levantó llevándose una mano a la frente, acariciándola levemente para después masajearse ligeramente las sienes. Se giró para mirarles y suspiró.

-Mirad, no sé qué es lo que habrá pasado entre vosotros, pero os recomiendo que lo arregléis ya. Los niños están comenzando a ponerse nerviosos y es lo que menos necesitamos… ¿Estamos? –tras el ligero e imperceptible asentimiento, Hitomiko bufó molesta y volvió a sentarse-. Me alegro de que nos entendamos bajo el mismo idioma.

Pareciera como si fuera a añadir algo más cuando, de pronto, el timbre del orfanato sonó con su peculiar tono agudo y metálico, como una bocina destartalada. La mujer se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia la puerta tras lo cual, solo se escucharon exclamaciones de júbilo, jocosas, alegres.

Con curiosidad, ambos, Hiroto y Ryuuji, se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron hasta la puerta de la cocina, dejando espacio suficiente entre ellos para que no pareciera que estuvieran juntos.

Aunque, todo era en vano, puesto que la puerta no tenía más de cincuenta centímetros de ancho.

Junto a Hitomiko había dos personas más. Un pelirrojo con un peinado peculiar y ojos dorados y un albino de ojos azules. Una carcajada cruel salió del pelirrojo desconocido que miró a Hiroto y a Midorikawa con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Mira lo que tenemos por aquí. Si son los eternos amantes –profirió con guasa.  
-¿A-amantes? –repitió Hiroto mientras que Midorikawa se cruzaba de brazos molesto.  
-Vaya, parece que no se alegran de vernos, Fuusu… ¡Auch! –profirió un grito sobándose la cabeza-. ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?! –preguntó molesto mirando al albino a su lado.

Por su parte, su acompañante, se acercó a los dos hombres que esperaban en la puerta de la cocina.

-Un placer vernos después de tanto tiempo –dijo extendiéndoles la mano.  
-Fuusuke –consiguió articular Hiroto tras la sorpresa-. ¿Qué tal?

El albino se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada en especial. Viajando por el mundo con este… este… En fin, esta cosa –contestó monótonamente.  
-¡¿Cómo que cosa?! –exclamó el otro molesto mientras movía exageradamente los brazos.

Los tres rieron mientras que Hitomiko solo lo observaba todo con una sonrisa enternecida. Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, se metió en su despacho y cerró la puerta, dejando a los chicos recordad los viejos tiempos.

Los cuatro se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y comenzaron a hablar como si no hubieran estado separados nunca. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para ellos.

-Y, ¿os acordáis cuando Naguno dijo que quería ser como Superman y se tiró de la valla del patio? –preguntó Ryuuji mientras que el susodicho fruncía el ceño.  
-¡Tenía cuatro años! –exclamó enfadado-. Aunque tú no eres mejor que yo. Que hasta los seis años te vestían con vestidos de niña… ¿Recuerdas como te llamaban? –preguntó maliciosamente.  
-Ni se te ocurra… -contestó entre dientes el peli verde.  
-¿Por qué? –dijo altivamente mirándole a los ojos.

Hiroto se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa.

-A mi me resultabas muy gracioso –comentó mirando ligeramente al peli verde.  
-¿Gracioso? ¡¿Gracioso?! –exclamó molesto-. ¡No le veo lo divertido a que te confundan con una niña!  
-Ryuuji, hay que saber reírse de uno mismo –comentó Fuusuke entrecerrando los ojos.

El peli verde se levantó de la mesa enfadado.

-¡No se trata de eso!  
-¿Entonces de qué se trata? –preguntó Hiroto para después añadir-. Siempre has tenido muy mal perder.

Fuusuke y Naguno intercalaron las miradas entre ellos y entre el pelirrojo y el peli verde.

-¡¿Mal perder?!  
-Exacto. Siempre has tenido muy mal perder.  
-Muy bien, tío listo –dijo Ryuuji acercándose a Hiroto y encarándole-. Dime, ¿en qué he tenido mal perder?  
-En que Kariya me prefiera a mí como profesor, en vez de a ti.

Ryuuji soltó una carcajada cruel.

-¿Cómo? –una sonrisa retorcida dibujaba su rostro-. Debes de estar bromeando. Te recuerdo, por esa mala memoria que tienes, que Kariya me pidió a mí las clases de fútbol y no al niño mimado que eres.  
-Por eso fue después a pedírmelas a mí, ¿no? Claro, es que eras tan bueno jugando al fútbol.  
-¡Pues mejor que tú! ¡Eso no lo dudes! –exclamó Ryuuji.  
-¡Claro! ¡¿Y qué será lo siguiente?! –preguntó irónicamente Hiroto.

Naguno se levantó de la mesa y miró a ambos.

-¿Pero qué demonios os pasa? ¿Por qué estáis discutiendo? –pregunta el de ojos ámbar.  
-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con este burro. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –dice Fuusuke atravesándolos con su mirada de hielo.

Ninguno de los implicados en la discusión contestó. Se limitaron a mirar hacia otro lado, con tal de que sus miradas no se encontraran.

-Muy bien… Será mejor que alguno de los dos nos explique. De pequeños no se os podía separar. ¡Erais uña y carne! –dijo el albino cruzándose de brazos.  
-¡Cierto! ¡Si hasta hicimos una porra para ver cuándo os casabais! –exclamó Haruya ganándose otra colleja por parte de Fuusuke.  
-Cállate –dijo el albino remarcando cada sílaba.

Se giró a mirar a los otros y esperó pacientemente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Alguien me lo va a decir?

Midorikawa se giró y señaló a Hiroto.

-¡Él tiene toda la culpa de todo!  
-¡¿Otra vez con eso?! ¡Ya te dije que yo no tuve nada que ver! –se excusó el pelirrojo.  
-Ya claro, ahora echa balones fuera. Eso siempre se te ha dado muy bien.  
-¿Estás insinuando que se me da bien escurrir el bulto? ¡Lo que me faltaba! –gritó Hiroto antes de marcharse de la cocina-. ¡Me voy!

Midorikawa se giró y le observó marcharse, no sin antes aprovechar para gritarle en contestación.

-¡Eso, vete! ¡Nadie te necesita! ¡Ni el orfanato, ni los niños, ni yo! ¡Nadie te necesita!

Escucharon la puerta del exterior cerrarse con un fuerte portazo y Fuusuke se giró hacia Ryuuji.

-Ryuuji, sabes que casi siempre me he puesto de tu lado, pero esta vez te has pasado tres pueblos.

Midorikawa se giró y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Eso crees? No te puedes hacer una idea del daño que me ha hecho. ¡Y se hacía llamar mi mejor amigo! ¡Ja! –exclamó antes de marcharse también de la cocina.

Unos ojos dorados habían observado toda la escena desde la pequeña ventana lateral de la cocina. ¿Otra vez enfadados? Creía que ya lo habrían solucionado, pero parecía que el encierro en aquel edificio abandonado no había servido de nada.

Kariya bufó molesto pero enseguida notó como la bombilla de la inspiración se le encendía, dándole una buena idea.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, se colocó la camiseta y caminó hacia el interior del edificio, entrando por la puerta lateral junto a la ventana por la que estaba observando.

-¿Qué habrá sucedido? –preguntó Naguno.  
-No lo sé, pero seguro que tiene que ver con el cambio de humor que sufrió Ryuuji tras la marcha de Hiroto –murmuró Fuusuke con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos entrelazadas, las cuales se sostenían gracias al apoyo que hacían sus codos sobre la lisa superficie de la mesa.

Un ligero carraspeo llamó su atención y ambos adultos giraron la mirada para observar fijamente al niño que había entrado en la cocina.

-Yo sé que ha pasado.

Naguno le miró alzando una ceja y, con una mueca de incredulidad, preguntó.

-¿Y tú eres…?  
-Kariya, ¿cierto? –preguntó el albino más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.  
-Vaya, veo que no se te escapa ninguna –dijo el niño entre dientes.  
-Por qué me da que tú tienes algo que ver con todo esto.

Masaki se sentó en una de las sillas y alzó ambas manos.

-¡Eh! ¡Soy inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario! –exclamó-. ¡Además, yo no tengo nada que ver con las cartas interceptadas! –enseguida se tapó la boca con ambas manos y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.  
-¿Qué cartas?  
-Yo… Yo no he dicho nada –dijo antes de marcharse corriendo, fingiendo arrepentimiento, aunque en su fuero interno se estuviera regodeando en la pequeña semilla plantada.

Haruya miró a su compañero y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa.

-¿A qué crees que se refería?  
-¿No recuerdas a Ryuuji preguntando al cartero por carta todos los días? –preguntó Fuusuke mirando a Naguno haciendo que este se pusiera a pensar. El albino puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza-. No te esfuerces… -musitó para después responder a su propia pregunta-. A eso se refiere…

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, me ha costado horrores escribirlo porque no sabía bien como continuar y bueno... ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Sigo pensando que Autumn le da más vidilla al fic... Más velocidad... Lo hace más atractivo... Yo soy una lenta de narices, más lenta que un caracol, y mirad que eso es difícil xD**

**¡Mil gracias por los reviews!**

**Chao Ling-Yin: Kariya es... Bueno, es como la vena traviesa que todos tenemos en nuestra vida x'D Eh... Lo que tiene pesado Kariya es un completo misterio... Nadie sabe lo que piensa ese niño... Mm... ¿Realmente te imaginas a Ryuuji castigando a Kariya? Nah, no lo creo. Lo de las canciones, seguro que sí. ¡Es una caja de sorpresas! Uff... Espero que no hayas desesperado esperando la continuación *sonrisa nerviosa***

**Nekolandia: ¡Me alegro de que te guste! ^^ Bueno, esperamos seguir sorprendiéndote de ahora en adelante ^^ Sorry por hacerte esperar tanto... ¡No era mi intención! *suplica por su vida***

**IchiBerryz: Jajajajajajajajajaja Me imaginaba, aunque bueno, no está mal del todo el especificar, que yo soy muy mal pensada x'D ¡Es DJ-KARIYA! Vayamonos de fiesta con él, lo estamos deseando todas ^^ ¿Capitulo pronto? Bueno... Han pasado muchos meses *se esconde***

**0o0onoriko0o0o: Kariya es nuestro particular cupido... Haber qué tiene pensado de ahora en adelante... Kariya las conoce porque... Porque... ¡Es amante de la buena música! Nadie sabe qué planea Kariya, él va por libre, se mete en nuestra cabeza y nos obliga a escribir sus locuras x'D Espero que no hayas desesperado esperando la continuación ^^U**

**Mary- chan92: Es que el HiroMido es... *babas* ¡Más capítulos! No se como le irá a Autumn, espero que mejor que a mi... x'D**

**IceCreamLover96: El colegio es un maldito, pero bueno, no pasa nada ^^ Es que Kariya es mucho Kariya ^^ Por supuesto, nuestro DJ-Kariya se encargará de hacer de cupido, celestina y lo que se tercie x'D Espero que no me mates por tardar tanto ;)**

**Mely Fubuki Kagamine: ¿Lo habías olvidado? ;_; Bah, no te preocupes, yo he estado perdida este tiempo x'D Para mí que estaba haciendo un remix, o lo tenía ya hecho x'D ¿Un hijo como Kariya? Te saldrán canas de solo tener que vigilarlo... Es más divertido que lo tengan los demás, así nosotras le consentimos x'D ¿Más relación romántica? *se lee el capítulo* Hombre, aquí no es que haya mucha relación romántica... Más bien, dramática x'D**

**Y nada, que el próximo capítulo estará escrito por Autum y nada más, creo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ^^**

**1 besito muy grande**

**Ciao =D**

**P.D: Si queréis matarme, hacedlo, así me ahorráis tener que examinarme del primer cuatrimestre de la uni ;_;**


	10. Capitulo Diez

**¡Hola! Aquí Autumn Rose repotándose de nuevo :D**

**Ok, estoy en muy buena forma para escribir fics así que este capítulo salió extra largo (Y si se me salió mucho de las manos, gomen por eso)**

**Espero que no este muy tedioso y que les guste mucho el capítulo ya que por fin comenzará el romance!**

**Por último los personajes aquí mencionados son de level-5. Lean sin compromiso :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

-¿A qué crees que se refería?

-¿No recuerdas a Ryuuji preguntando al cartero por carta todos los días?– Preguntó Fuusuke mirando a Nagumo haciendo que este se pusiera a pensar. El albino puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza

-No te esfuerces…- Musitó para después responder a su propia pregunta. -A eso se refiere…

-¿Qué?- Preguntó casi automáticamente, sin entender mucho todavía.

-¡De esas cartas habla!- Gritó alegre por descubrir la verdad. -¡Eureka!

-Espera, ¿Me estas diciendo que siguen resentidos por eso? Pero eso paso hace años, es algo inmaduro que se odien por eso y eso lo estoy diciendo yo el ''inmaduro''.

-Pero estoy seguro que eso es.- Dijo Suzuno convencido.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-No me creas mucho, estoy empezando a dudar un poco. De todos modos a Midorikawa le gustaba mucho Hiroto y que lo haya decepcionado de esa manera debió ser un golpe duro para él y encontrarlo aquí debió impactarlo aun más.

-¡¿A MIDORIKAWA LE GUSTABA HIROTO!?- Exclamó el pelirrojo totalmente sorprendido, el grito resonó hasta lo más profundo del bosque a lo que su compañero le cubrió la boca de inmediato, mientras que con la mano libre se golpeaba la frente en forma de desesperación.

-¿No sabías?

-Yo sé que bromeábamos que ellos algún día se iban a casar !Pero no pensé que fuera enserio!

-Midorikawa una vez me dijo, pero pensé que ya te lo había mencionado.

-Pues pensaste mal, la próxima vez que me vayas a pasar información asegúrate de hacerlo.- Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda poniendo cara de niño mimado, sin quitarle la mirada dorada de encima.

-Ok, olvida eso. Volviendo al tema, no estamos seguros de nada, lo único que sabemos es que ese chico Masaki sabe algo y hay que averiguar que es.

-Y recuérdame porque nos estamos metiendo en esto.

-¿No te da tristeza que estén así? Además, estoy seguro que ellos harían lo mismo por nosotros.

-Muy bien, como gustes- Pronto volvió a estar de frente a su amigo -Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?

* * *

-Kariya ¿Cierto?- Suzuno llamó al chico que jugaba solo con una pelota de fútbol, el mismo que le había dicho sobre las cartas.

Este volteó y vió a los mayores algo irritado -¡Que va! Denle un premio al genio que se sabe mi nombre.

-Ya entiendo porque no tiene amigos- Susurró Haruya -El chico es un pesado.

-¿Te recuerda a alguien, a ti por ejemplo?

-Déjense de cojones y díganme que quieren.- Interrumpió impaciente.

El albino suspiro y trató de tomar toda la paciencia posible, esto sin duda no sería fácil.

-Queremos saber todo lo que sabes sobre las cartas que nos mencionaste.

-Yo no dije nada.- Contestó cortante y volteó a otro lado para ocultar su maléfica sonrisa. -No sé de que cartas me hablan.- Kariya pensaba en cooperar con ellos, sin embargo jugar un poco no le causaría nada malo, o eso creyó.

-¡Mira pequeño engendro no tenemos tiempo para tus juegos, así que dinos de una buena vez lo que queremos saber! O si no...

Al instante el pelirrojo furioso tomó al menor por los hombros, lo levantó en el aire y lo apoyo contra el tronco más cercano, mientras que Suzuno moría por dentro. ¡Su chico estaba amenazando a un inocente niño!

Mientras Masaki estaba en shock, claro que no se esperaba esa, sintió un pánico horrible.

-¡NAGUMO HARUYA NO LE TOQUES UN PELO A ESE NIÑO Y BÁJALO EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Al bajar al chico Haruya estalló en grandes carcajadas muy potentes, hasta parecía que se divertía de lo lindo teniendo a todos espantados. Los otros dos, atónitos, no tenían idea de que estaba pasando.

-Dios, no puedo creer que enserio hayan creído que yo le iba a hacer algo.- Dijo apenas recuperó el aliento y retirándose las pequeñas lagrimas que se le habían escapado -¿Tan ingenuos son?

Al oír esto Kariya se puso rojo como tomate de la vergüenza, lo habían engañado. Intentó esconder su cara pero le fue imposible hacerlo.

-¡Idiota casi muero del susto!- Gritaron en unisono.

-Tú cara, pequeño, no tuvo precio- Dijo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja y le despeinaba el fleco.

Este golpeó la mano para retirarla de su cabeza -Idiota no tienes derecho a tocarme- se detuvo para sacudirse la ropa -Tenía planeado decirles antes de que este abusivo hiciera su escenita. Pero bien, les diré todo lo que se...

* * *

-Entonces eso fue lo que pasó.

-Sí y tenemos que saber quien intercepto las cartas y recuperarlas, creo que eso ayudaría mucho a su relación. Y ustedes harán ese trabajo

-Eso será bastante difícil- Dijo el pelirrojo rascándose la nuca.

-Lo sé, pero es lo que hay que hacer- Habló mientras se golpeaba el puño son la mano abierta en señal de ánimo.

-¿Y tu que harás?- Preguntó Suzuno.

-Ambos tienen una rara atracción hacia mi, desde que llegaron aquí no me han dejado en paz, eso podría ser una ventaja. Tal vez yo por accidente me ponga en riesgo- Sonrió divertido -Y tal vez ambos se pongan de acuerdo para ir en mi auxilio.- Termino la frase y guiño un ojo sonriente.

-Entiendo ¡Me agrada!- Asintió Haruya, le gustaba la idea de que Hiroto y Midorikawa fueran engañados y un tanto le parecía bien que kariya estuviera en peligro.

-Y si no funciona una que otra broma no les hará mal.

-Muy bien, entonces esta todo listo.- Agregó Fuusuke para terminar -Y recuerden si necesitan ayuda no recuerden en pedirla y entre más gente tengamos ayudándonos en esto, mejor. Kariya, una última pregunta.

-¿Qué?

-¿Porque te empezaron a interesar Hiroto y Midorikawa de la nada? Acaso tu los quier...

-¡No, Yo no los quiero!- Interrumpió subitamente mientras que movía las manos de manera exagerada en forma de negación, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Como crees que les voy a tener una pizca de afecto a esos dos mimados.- El niño cruzó los brazos y suspiro, calmándose a si mismo -Solo ya me aburrí de las tontas bromas a mis compañeros, esto es mucho más complicado e interesante, aparte los niños no aguantan nada, son unos llorones.

Este terminó resoplando e inflando los mofletes sin darse cuenta. Suzuno sonrío, no lo había convencido de ello, sabía que todo lo que había dicho era solo un escudo y proteger su ego y su rol de ''chico malo'' tal vez él no era tan malo como había pensado...

-Muy bien, es todo. Manos a la obra y suerte a todos.

Nagumo se levantó de su asiento repentinamente, sacándole un pequeño susto a los otros dos y sonriendo exclamo con emoción.

-¡Perfecto! Esto se pondrá interesante...

* * *

Llegaban unos cargamentos nuevos al sun garden llenos de material para contrucción, Hitomiko veía los camiones acercarse con un brillo inmenso en los ojos, mientras que Hiroto esperaba a su lado (ya que el era el que iba a a pagar semejante gasto) este sonreía al ver la cara de su hermana mayor, era como ver a un niño abriendo un regalo de santa lleno de ilusión.

El pelirrojo volteo a ver a alguna otra parte, y su mirada se topo con la de Midorikawa que estaba intentando que los niños se quedaran adentro del orfanato, era mucho riesgo estar afuera. Ambos apartaron la mirada de inmediato, el peliverde se sonrojo un poco terminando de hacer su trabajo.

¿Cuando su relación se había vuelto tan distante? Eran los mejores amigos y solo por unas tontas cartas que nunca llegaron había destruido su amistad entera, a Kira de todos modos le dolía que sus cartas nunca le hayan llegado a su amigo, pero seguía sin comprender porque actuaba así. Pero en el fondo sabía que lo seguía queriendo, como el lo quería y no perdería la esperanza de recuperar a la persona que por un tiempo fue la más importante para el.

La cabeza del empresario era todo un revolver hasta que Hitomiko le dio la señal que los camiones habían llegado, volteo una vez más y observo como Midorikawa entraba al orfanato.

Pronto la conversación con los ingenieros y arquitectos comenzó, despejando un poco al pelirrojo.

-Necesitaremos mucha agua para las mezclas de cemento y no veo ningún dispensador de agua masivo aquí cerca.

-No se preocupe- menciono el pelirrojo -Hay un río algo cerca de aquí, sin embargo no podemos utilizar toda su agua, propongo que...

Y así siguieron hablando sobre los planes y mejoras del orfanato mientras que Kariya los observaba terriblemente aburrido por la ventana.

'V_aya, ser un adulto es_ _más aburrido de lo que parece' _Pensaba para sus adentros mientras que caía de sueño y a la vez pensaba en que sería bueno para unir a esos dos _'Hmm, el río. Hace mucho que no voy ahí, sería genial echarle un vistazo, ¡Ja! recuerdo cuando casi moría en ese lugar porque no sabía que había rápidos más adelante...'_

Masaki ya tenía los ojos cerrados cuando los abrió de golpe, una idea genial le había llegado como un disparo a la cabeza.

-¡Eso es! ¡Me pondré en peligro en los rápidos y esos dos inútiles se pondrán de acuerdo para rescatarme!- Pronto cerró la boca al notar que había hecho algo de escándalo.

-Pero no tengo tanto tiempo- se dijo en voz baja mientras que asomaba la cabeza por la ventana y paraba bien la oreja, si su deducción era correcta Hiroto los llevaría a ver el río.

-Queríamos saber si podíamos ir al susodicho río, solo para verificar cuanta agua podemos usar.

Le dio al clavo, pero de esa manera no tenía mucho tiempo.

Se puso de pie y marcho de inmediato, tomando lo necesario para esto.

Fue a la salida y allí se encontró con un obstáculo, Midorikawa Ryuuji.

-¿A donde vas con tanta prisa?

-Afuera ¿Algún problema?

-Si, ningún niño puede salir ya que hay material muy pesado allá afuera.

-No importa, ni siquiera lo están descargando.- El chico no tenía tiempo para eso, se abrió paso con la mano y salio corriendo.

-¡KARIYA REGRESA!- Gritó neurótico el mayor sin éxito alguno. Tomó aire y se dirijo a los niños que eran racionales.

-Por favor no salgan, iré por Kariya, puede ser peligroso, no tardo.- Finalizó con una sonrisa que le fue devuelta y salió a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto el chico ya había llegado hasta el rió, apresurado tomó la cuerda que lo iba a sujetar para que no lo llevara la corriente, pronto escucho como el grupo de empresarios se acercaba y por el otro lado escuchaba los gritos del peliverde acercarse más cada vez.

Ya alterado ató la soga a lo primero que se encontró, la escondió bien y entro al agua.

Pronto empezó a preparar su garganta para gritar a todo pulmón.

-¡AYUDA! ¡AUXILIO NO SÉ NADAR!

Agitó los brazos actuando y siguió gritando hasta que la ''ayuda'' llegará, para su suerte Ryuuji, Hiroto y el resto llegó al mismo tiempo.

-¡KARIYA!- Exclamaron Hitomiko, Kira y Midorikawa al unisono.

El peliverde corrió más rápido para lanzarse al agua y sin darse cuenta piso la cuerda débilmente atada por las prisas.

El niño sintió como la corriente lo empezaba a arrastrar, la cuerda se había desatado.

Sintió un pánico horrible, ya que el bien sabía que los rápidos no estaban muy lejos de ahí, si no iba alguien a apoyarlo estaba perdido y pronto los gritos de auxilio se tornaron verdaderos.

Midorikawa entró al agua helada de un chapuzón y comenzó a nadar hasta el peliazul. Mientras que al pelirrojo le daba un escalofrío al ver esto.

-Ya te tengo.- Comento sonriente.

-Ese no es el problema ¡Es ese!- Señaló alterado las aguas agitadas.

Se acercaban a una velocidad increíble y no podían hacer nada, la corriente era demasiado fuerte.

Para cuando menos acordaban estaban casi en la entrada de las furiosas aguas llenas de piedras.

-¡Ryuuji!- Hiroto corrió en su auxilio. Llegó a la orilla, se deshizo de su saco y les estiró la mano, al no alcanzarlos del todo este se tomó de un tronco seco con fuerza y se estiraba lo más que podía.

Ambos tomaron la mano del pelirrojo, este tenía la mitad del cuerpo en el agua.

Las expresiones de terror y desesperación en las caras de los menores era algo que no se podía describir con palabras.

Kira intentó arrastrarlos a la orilla pero no pudo, observó más adelante y con agilidad inspecciono todo con la mirada.

-Voy a tener que entrar al agua.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas loco? ¡Así nos arrastrara la corriente a todos!

-Por favor Ryuuji confía en mi.

Este vio profundo en los ojos de su amigo, al verlo directo a los ojos se dio cuenta que el sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Muy bien.- Dicho esto el ojiverde se soltó del tronco y se lanzó al agua.

Los demás veían aterrorizados la escena mientras corrían a pedir ayuda.

Ya se daban por muertos, Midorikawa cerraba los ojos con fuerza sintiendo los duros golpes sin soltar a Kariya, sintió unos brazos rodeando su pecho. Era Hiroto que lo abrazaba protegiéndolo.

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí.- Dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa, intentando calmarlo.

No podía ver muy bien sin sus lentes, pero si había visto bien y sus cálculos era correctos había una gran piedra frente a ellos que salía del río y al subir a ella estarían a salvo.

Pronto izo un ágil movimiento para quedar de espaldas a la roca, recibió todo el golpe en la espalda. Dejando intactos a los dos otros.

Se sostuvo de ella con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-¡Pronto! Hay unas piedras que pueden usar de escalera ahí.

Ambos chicos nadaron lo más que pudieron y llegaron, sin embargo Ryuuji no quería soltar la mano de Hiroto.

Midorikawa lo arrastro hacía el, el pelirrojo ya estaba realmente exhausto y al llegar apenas tenía fuerzas para subir, a lo que el peliverde lo abrazó para ayudarlo a subir lo más que pudo.

Todos lograron subir a aquella roca, estando en la cima suspiraron de alivio al estar a salvo.

Salieron del río y fueron al lugar en donde iniciaron los hechos para encontrarse a los demás, pero no había nadie.

Estaban empapados y temblando de frío. Kira notó que su saco seguía ahí.

-Será mejor sentarnos y esperar a que lleguen.

Hicieron caso, Kariya y Midorikawa se sentaron juntos y Hiroto les puso el saco para cubrirlos del viento, mientras que el también se sentaba cerca.

-Gracias.- Menciono el peliverde -Gracias por salvarnos, nunca lo hubiéramos logrado sin ti.

-No hay de que.- Sonrió con calidez.

-¿No te duele la espalda? Recibiste un buen golpe.- Al terminar de decir esto trató de inspeccionar la espalda del otro y este izo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Estas bien Hiroto?- Dijo preocupado al ver su reacción.

-Estoy bien, no es nada.- Pronto este también se puso a revisar los brazos de su compañero, ya que el también había recibido algunos golpes.

El de ojos oscuros pronto retiró las manos del pelirrojo de sus brazos -No te preocupes yo estoy bien.

-¿Tu estas bien, Kariya?

-Sí, no me paso mucho gracias a Midorikawa.

-A todo esto ¿Cómo fue que caíste al río?- Preguntó curioso Kira.

-Estaba sobré la rama de un árbol y esta se rompió y caí.- Contesto mintiendo.

Guardaron silencio un momento, mientras que intentabas recuperar el aire perdido con tranquilidad. Hasta que Midorikawa rompió el silencio.

-Fue increíble lo que hiciste, enserio lamento haberme portado mal contigo.

El ojiverde abrió sus ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-N-no importa- Empezó a trastabillar. -Yo también lamento haberme comportado así.

Terminaron con eso, Midorikawa reposo su cabeza en el hombro de Hiroto, este se sonrojaba un poco, pero decidió también relajarse con el.

Mientras, el menor los veía. Sin discutir, sin pelear ni nada por el estilo. Era un gran avance para los dos, le daba alegría verlos juntos y felices. Y sin darse cuenta sonrió...

* * *

-Y entonces eso fue lo que pasó.

-Vaya, entonces dieron un paso muy grande- Menciono Fuusuke -Avanzaron mucho. Ya me los puedo imaginar de nuevo como los casi novios que eran.

-Si, aunque solo que tuvieron que arriesgar su vida para mejorar su relación.- Menciono Nagumo recalcando los hechos.

-No olvides que también estaba yo de por medio.- Menciono el niño algo irritado.

-¡Mejor aun! Cómo me hubiera gustado estar ahí...

-Shh, calla no sabes lo que dices- Lo interrumpió tranquilamente con un golpe en la cabeza. -Sin duda eres ingenioso para ser un chiquillo de tu edad.

-Gracias por eso ¿Y cómo va la búsqueda de las cartas?

-No muy bien, creo que solicitaremos la ayuda de una vieja amiga de Hiroto...

* * *

**Y hasta aquí paro porque si no sigo eternamente xD**

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan cansado de leer tanto.**

**Solo para aclarar, burn no odia a kariya, es solo que creo que como ambos tienen una personalidad pesada, chocan al encontrarse y por eso no se llevan muy bien. Pero en realidad burn el el tío favorito de Kariya (en parte) según yo.**

**Me deprime un poco que solo hayamos tenido dos reviews nuevos :c o tal ves fue porque lo subí muy rápido (?)**

**Little-Blue-Tiger: Aquí esta tu contestación mesu :D Si la verdad para mí también fue una sorpresa esto. Y burn y gazelle tendrán más participación de la que crees ;3**

**Chao Ling-Yin: Gomen por hacerte esperar, pero ya hay otra continuación... no quiero que me hagan vudú .w. No te preocupes, ya se esta reclutando gente para la mejor causa del mundo, unirlos otra vez :3 **

**Enserio espero más reviews en el próximo capítulo para darnos fuerzas y continuar este fic.**

**Creo que eso es todo, nos vemos!**

**Bye~!**


	11. Capitulo Once

**¡Hola!  
¿Qué tal?  
Quiero daros las gracias por todos los reviews, por continuar con nosotras después del parón ocasionado (por culpa mía *se esconde*) y bueno... Por todos los problemas que os hemos podido ocasionar (creo que me continuaré disculpando de aquí en adelante)  
Espero que os guste el capítulo.  
Nos leemos abajo.  
1 besito muy grande.  
Ciao~~**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

—¿Sí? … Por supuesto… Claro… Allí nos veremos —dijo una voz femenina hablando por teléfono antes de cortar la conexión.

¿El orfanato Sun Garden? Hacía tanto que no iba allí. ¿Se reencontraría con alguno de sus antiguos compañeros? Seguramente no, pero nunca estaba de más el acercarse por si acaso.

Se puso su mejor vestido y cogió el primer vuelo hacia el pueblo. Algo le decía que aquel viaje y la llamada iban a ser decisivos en su destino.

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta del país, Midorikawa se estaba preparando para otro día. Tras lo pasado con Hiroto y Kariya en el río, había estado pensando bastante en todo el asunto. ¿Perdonaba del todo a Hiroto? Sabía que le había dicho que lo sentía y que le perdonaba, pero no estaba seguro del todo. Toda su mente era un revoltijo de sentimientos contradictorios que le iban a volver loco.

-¡Aaaaaahh! –gritó Ryuuji con la cabeza entre las manos-. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! –se lamentó.

Y no era para menos. Aquella noche había soñado con Hiroto de una manera un tanto… ¿Pervertida? ¿Guarra? ¿Caliente? Da igual, la cosa es que no me gustó el sueño… Bueno sí… ¡No! ¡No me gustó! ¡Hiroto no me gusta! Inspiré profundamente y salí de mi pequeña habitación, sin perder ni un solo minuto para hacer el desayuno.

Abajo, en la cocina, estaban Hiroto, Haruya y Fuusuke, los tres, hablando tan tranquilamente. Hasta que entré en la cocina y callaron abruptamente. Les miré con una ceja levantada sin entender nada de nada.

-¿Hola? ¿Pasa algo?  
-No… Nada –contestó Hiroto con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Ya… Y si no es nada, ¿por qué no me lo contáis?  
-Porque te vas a enfadar, como siempre –contestó Haruya y Ryuuji le fulminó con la mirada.

El peli verde alzó las manos y se puso a hacer el desayuno para todos los niños. Naguno se reía entre dientes mientras que Fuusuke hablaba con Hiroto de algo relacionado con las modificaciones del orfanato, lo cual parecía haber vuelto totalmente loca a Hitomiko, que estaba fuera coordinando todos los movimientos de los obreros. Hiroto se levantó y observó el desayuno que estaba haciendo Ryuuji.

-¡Qué lindo! ¡Haciendo el desayuno!  
-Pues como todos los días… ¿Te has vuelto tonto, Hiroto?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que te estás pasando con las grasas. Debe de ser un desayuno más sano y ligero –comentó.  
-El desayuno –dijo Ryuuji girándose y mirando retadoramente a Hiroto-. Es la comida más importante del día. Y hago un desayuno sano… Los niños necesitan recobrar energía.  
-Pero tantas cosas aceitosas no son buenas y…  
-¡Pues hazlo tú! –le gritó el peli verde tirándole a la cabeza el delantal antes de marcharse de la cocina.  
-¡Ryuuji! –Hiroto miró a los otros dos que le miraban con los ojos entrecerrados-. Sin comentarios –dijo saliendo detrás del peli verde.

Naguno miró a Fuusuke y sonrió, mientras se acercaba seductoramente hacia el albino.

-Ni se te ocurra… -le advirtió al pelirrojo.  
-Vamos… Por fin estamos solos –dijo seductoramente acariciando su mejilla.  
-No.  
-¿Por favor? –suplicó.  
-No –contestó tajantemente.

Naguno se levantó de la mesa y la golpeó con ambas manos, haciendo que la pequeña taza que había encima saltara por los aires. Fuusuke solo le dirigió una mirada aburrida y cansada.

-¡Llevamos más de dos meses sin hacer nada! ¡¿Es un castigo?! ¡¿Llevas un calzoncillo de castidad?!  
-Naguno… Hemos estado ocupados, no seas tan molesto con eso. Siempre hay tiempo para ello.  
-¿Sí? ¡Pues yo quiero tener sexo ahora! –exigió Naguno.  
-Te acaba de decir que no, ¿o es que no lo has escuchado? –murmuró Kariya desde la puerta.  
-¿No te han enseñado que las conversaciones ajenas no se escuchan?

Kariya se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la mesa mirando a Fuusuke, que parecía el único cuerdo de aquella habitación.

-¿Ha habido algún avance? –preguntó el niño.  
-Nada –dijo Fuusuke.

Kariya alzó una ceja.

-¿En serio? ¿No ha pasado nada de nada? –preguntó incrédulamente.  
-¿Algo que nosotros debamos saber?

El niño se encogió de hombros y miró al albino.

-No lo sé… Solo he escuchado a Ryuuji gritar en sueños mientras se movía y se mordía los labios. Decía algo como "Aah… Mm… Por favor, Hiroto… Más… Aah… Aah… ¡Aah!" y así toda la noche… ¿Sería una pesadilla?  
-No tiene pinta de ser una pesadilla precisamente –murmuró Naguno entre risas para después mirar al albino-. ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Todo el mundo tiene sexo menos yo! ¡Aunque sea sexo imaginario!  
-Interesante… Demasiado interesante… -musitó Fuusuke tocándose suavemente la barbilla-. Eso por lo menos nos demuestra que aún tienen sentimientos el uno por el otro… Por lo menos de parte del peli verde.

Ryuuji había salido del orfanato en dirección al bosque enfadado. ¡Su comida no era alta en grasas! ¡Y era muy saludable! Pero no era como la porquería esa de muesly que seguro que desayunaba Hiroto. ¡Era comida para pájaros!

-¡Por eso tiene la lengua tan afilada! –gritó el peli verde haciendo que algunos pájaros salieran volando por culpa del susto.  
-¿Quién tiene la lengua afilada?

Ryuuji se giró y observó con los ojos muy abiertos a Hiroto. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?!

-¡Tú!  
-Vamos Ryuuji, ¿realmente te has molestado por esa pequeña bromita acerca del desayuno? –el peli verde se cruzó de brazos y bufó mientras Hiroto se partía de risa-. Jamás podría meterme contigo porque no se cocinar… Creo que todo lo que toco acaba quemándose.

Ryuuji negó con la cabeza e Hiroto comenzó a acercarse a él pidiéndole perdón.

-Vamos Ryuuji… Perdóname –negó con la cabeza-. Por favor… Venga Ryuuji.

A cada súplica y cada paso que daba el pelirrojo para acercarse al otro, Ryuuji daba un paso hacia atrás, sin fijarse en lo que había a su alrededor. Y, pareciera que el destino estaba propuesto a fastidiarle puesto que un tronco fue el detonante para que se fuera hacia atrás, agarrándose a lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser la camisa de Hiroto, y tirando de él antes de caer al suelo.

Y el destino es caprichoso. Y malvado. Ese fue el pensamiento de Ryuuji en cuanto sintió los labios de Hiroto junto a los suyos. ¡¿Estaba besando a Hiroto?! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! El pelirrojo pasó una de sus manos por detrás de la cabeza del peli verde, en su nuca, haciendo que a este le fuera imposible el separarse y profundizando el beso. Los labios de Ryuuji no tardaron demasiado en corresponderle, que siguió el ritmo del beso aumentando la velocidad y el calor que estaban sintiendo en aquel momento. Hiroto aprovechó la pequeña apertura de labios que hizo Ryuuji y metió la lengua en su boca, inspeccionándola y saboreándola.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Mirad lo que tenemos aquí… -contestó una voz femenina con cierto tono de divertimento.

Ryuuji empujó a Hiroto lejos de él con una patada en el estómago, provocando que el pelirrojo cayera al suelo encogido, en posición fetal y sujetándose la tripa mientras profería pequeños gemidos de dolor.

-¡U-Ulvidia!  
-En carne y hueso –contestó la chica.  
-¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó el peli verde poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la ropa.

La mujer sonrió alzando una ceja y sonrió.

-Nada. ¿No puedo venir a visitar a mis antiguos compañeros de orfanato? ¿O acaso necesito invitación? –preguntó fingiendo tristeza, aunque en el fondo se denotaba una maldad escondida. Ryuuji negó con la cabeza y sonrió-. Hiroto, podrías levantarte y saludarme. Creo que es lo mínimo después de desaparecer sin dar señales de vida.

Hiroto se levantó aún dolorido y abrazó a la mujer que pegó su cuerpo al suyo y se restregó sutilmente. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Ryuuji.

-¿Cómo estás, Ulvidia?  
-Buenísima, ¿no lo ves? –dijo con una sonrisa.

Ryuuji observó a la mujer y frunció el ceño. Alta, llena de curvas de vértigo, cabellos azules largos, maquillada ligeramente y con su belleza despampanante intacta, tal vez, más acrecentada.

-Bueno, ¿me lleváis hasta el orfanato o voy a tener que ir yo solita? –preguntó haciendo un ligero puchero.  
-Claro, vamos –contestó Hiroto.

Ulvidia se enganchó del brazo del pelirrojo poniéndolo en medio de su pecho y caminando hacia el orfanato por el camino del bosque. Antes de dar más de seis pasos, giró la cabeza y miró a Ryuuji por encima de su hombro.

-Ryuuji, cariño, ¿puedes llevarme la maleta? Gracias –dijo sin esperar a que contestase.

Ryuuji frunció el ceño y los siguió. Nunca le había caído bien Ulvidia y esta vez no haría una excepción. ¡Era la culpable de todo! ¡De todos sus traumas infantiles! Ella le vestía como una chica, ella se metía con él, ella siempre intentaba pegarle por estar siempre con Hiroto, y porque Hiroto siempre quería estar con Ryuuji, cosa que ella odiaba por encima de todo. Y, cuando Hiroto dejó de escribir cartas, de hecho, cuando no llegó ninguna de ellas, fue la que vino a comerle la oreja a Ryuuji con las palabras:

_"Él te ha olvidado". "¿De verdad creías que te escribiría?". "¡Qué ingenua es la pequeña Ryuuji! Hiroto ahora es rico, jamás se acordará de alguien tan insignificante como tú". "Seguro que ahora está con alguna amiga, o con su novia, besándose, dando largos paseos por algún parque de ensueño y susurrándose palabras de amor". "¿Duele, verdad? ¿A que duele la acción de la indiferencia? Es muy cruel, pero está bien que lo sufras en tus propias carnes, así sabrás como me he sentido yo durante todo este tiempo". "Te lo mereces, solo por creerte mejor que los demás"._

Ryuuji bufó observando a ambos chicos caminar por el jardín del internado y dejó las maletas de Ulvidia en la entrada. Kariya pronto se acercó y le miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué es eso, Ryuuji? –preguntó el peli azul.  
-Esto… Esto son las… -_¿"Maletas de Ulvidia"? No…_-. Es ropa que nos han traído para dar a la beneficencia… ¿Me acompañas a llevarlo al contenedor? Pasarán dentro de cinco minutos y con tu ayuda llegaríamos perfectamente.  
-Claro –contestó el niño encogiéndose de hombros.

Cada uno cargó una maleta y prácticamente corrieron hasta la pequeña Iglesia. El camión ya estaba arrancando, por lo que Ryuuji corrió más rápido mientras gritaba.

-¡Eh! ¡Un momento por favor! –gritó el peli verde.

El camión paró de seco y uno de los hombres se bajó por la parte del copiloto.

-¿Qué desea? –preguntó oscamente.  
-Traemos ropa, para la beneficencia y queríamos que llegase cuanto antes –contestó el peli verde entregándole la maleta, mientras Masaki llegaba con la lengua fuera y arrastrando la otra maleta.

El hombre metió ambas maletas en la parte de detrás del camión y se despidió de ambos. Observaron como el camión se marchaba y Ryuuji suspiró aliviado y feliz.

-¿Puedo saber cuáles eran esas prisas por llevar la ropa a la beneficencia? –preguntó el niño alzando una ceja.  
-La gente necesitada tiene que vestirse –dijo el peli verde caminando de nuevo hacia el orfanato mientras Kariya abría la boca asombrado.

Aquella noche, la situación en el orfanato fue bastante graciosa. Al igual que el caos que se formó.

-¡¿Dónde están?!  
-¿Dónde están qué? –preguntó Hitomiko saliendo de su despacho asustada por las voces que estaba soltando Ulvidia.

La peli azul se giró y miró a la directora fuera de sí.

-¡Mis maletas! ¡No están! –gimoteó-. ¡¿Por qué no están?!  
-Tranquila, Ulvidia, seguro que están por aquí –contestó Hiroto intentando calmar a la peli azul.  
-¡Pero ahí tenía toda mi ropa! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?! –se lamentó.

Kariya pasaba por el pasillo en aquel mismo instante para dirigirse hacia su habitación cuando escuchó los gritos.

-¿Qué pasa?

Hitomiko salió de su despacho y enganchó a Kariya por el brazo, dejándole clavado en el mismo lugar.

-Kariya, ¿dónde están?  
-¿Dónde está el qué? ¿Por qué debería saber dónde están las maletas azules brillantes con pegatinas de esta mujer a la que no conozco de nada? –preguntó el niño haciéndose el loco.  
-¡¿Cómo sabes que eran una maletas azules, brillantes y con pegatinas?! –preguntó Hitomiko alzando una ceja.  
-¡Las tiene él! ¡Devuélvemelas niño estúpido y malcriado! –gritó Ulvidia sacudiendo a Kariya.

Ryuuji salió y les separó inmediatamente, poniendo a Kariya detrás de él.

-¡Ulvidia! ¡Deja al niño en paz! ¡Eso es maltrato! –exclamó el peli verde  
-¡El sabe dónde están tus maletas! –gritó enfurecida.  
-Masaki… -murmuró Hiroto mirándole fijamente.

El peli azul entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, como si estuviera haciendo memoria.

-Cuando vi las maletas azules brillantes con pegatinas…  
-¿Sí?  
-Estaba tomándome un helado en el porche…  
-¿Qué más?  
-Cuando vinieron los hombres del camión…  
-Kariya…  
-Y se la llevaron –terminó rápidamente sonriendo inocentemente.

Ulvidia se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se abrazó a Hiroto.

-¡¿Y ahora qué hago?! ¡Ahí lo tenía todo! La ropa, los documentos, la reserva del hotel…  
-Puedes venirte a mi casa de momento –propuso Hiroto y la peli azul le abrazó más fuerte y besó las mejillas.  
-¿De verdad no te importa? ¡Gracias! Pues voy a aceptar tu proposición…  
-Muy bien. Pues nosotros nos vamos –dijo Hiroto-. Volveremos por la mañana temprano.  
-Buenas noches.

Ryuuji frunció el ceño y gruñó en cuanto no quedó nadie en escena. Ulvidia se había ido con Hiroto, Hitomiko se había metido en su despacho y Naguno y Fuusuke llevaban desaparecidos toda la tarde. Y mejor no saber dónde estaban esos dos. Kariya soltó una risa y miró al peli verde antes de subir.

-Ahora entiendo el porqué de tu prisa porque se llevaran la ropa…  
-Cállate Kariya, no estoy de humor…  
-Pues parece que el tiro te ha salido por la culata. Has metido en casa de Hiroto a la loba feroz –le dio una palmadita en la espalda-. Más suerte la próxima vez.

Ryuuji observó al niño subir las escaleras y se cruzó de brazos, suspirando deprimidamente. Ese niño tenía razón…

-¡Kariya! ¡Vete a la cama ahora mismo! –gritó enfadado.

Ryuuji frunció los labios y tomó una decisión. No dejaría que Hiroto durmiera esta noche. Cogió su teléfono móvil y le llamó. Sería una noche muy larga, mejor que hiciera café.

* * *

**¡Pues ya está!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado... Ahora comienza un poco lo que es el meollo del asunto, como me gusta decir a mi x'D**

**Chao Ling-Yin: Kariya es especial, todas lo sabemos x'D Hiro y Mido están en un punto de te quiero-no te quiero (¡Amo las historias amor-odio! ¡Kya~~! *grita como una fangirl loca*) La incógnita de las cartas... Mm... ¿Quién sabe? ^^ ¿Endou? Tú ya pones gente por poner x'D Pues aquí tienes el capítulo, espero que te guste.  
**

**Cata. Ewe: ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡De verdad! No te puedes hacer idea de lo feliz que nos hace a ambas ^^ Kariya tiene ideas de bombero x'D Las cartas... ¡Lo qué nos va a hacer sufrir el asunto de las cartas! Pues, muchísimas gracias por dejar el review, nos hace muy felices el saber que sigue teniendo aceptación entre la gente después de tanto tiempo.**

**Mary-chan92: ¡Muchísimas gracias, guapísima! Pues espero que los siguientes capítulos te sigan gustando ^^**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**1 besito muy grande**

**Ciao~~**


	12. Capitulo Doce

**¡Hola! Autumn Rose aquí y estoy aquí para cagarles la vida :3**

**Perdón por el retraso, he tenido un montonal de cosas encima, pero no daré excusas. Espero no me vuelva a pasar.**

**Los personajes aquí mencionados son de level-5, porque si fueran míos Hiroto y Midorikawa estarían casados y nada me pararía! A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Ryuuji frunció los labios y tomó una decisión. No dejaría que Hiroto durmiera esta noche. Cogió su teléfono móvil. Sería una noche muy larga, mejor que hiciera café.

Pronto intentaba buscar el número de este, buscaba su agenda por todos lados mientras que la cafetera hacía su trabajo, tenía que llamar lo antes posible, entre menos tiempo el pelirrojo estuviera con la chica mejor.

-¿Buscabas esto?- Pregunto el pequeño peliazul sonriente con la agenda en la mano.

-Dame eso- Dijo mientras que se lo arrebataba de las manos. -¿Porque tomas mis cosas sin permiso?

-No lo tomé, lo tiraste mientras lo buscabas.

El mayor abrió los ojos y después izo una mueca maldiciéndose a si mismo.

-Da lo mismo. Ya vete a dormir.

Quiso deshacerse del pequeño ya que no quería que lo viera de esa manera. Por el otro lado Kariya estaba consiente de los ya muy notorios celos de Midorikawa y decidió que era bueno echar más leña al fuego.

-...Y dime ¿Quien es esta tal Ulvida?

-Una vieja compañera de aquí del Sun Garden.

-Hmm, con que huérfana también. A decir verdad no parece, por lo bien que se viste y lo buena que esta.

Midorikawa se congeló un momento mientras procesaba las inesperadas palabras.

-¿Perdón?

-Lo que oíste, esta bastante guapa. No dudo en que Hiroto pueda llegar a hacer alguna _movida_ con ella.

-¿A qué te refieres? Él sólo le ofreció su casa por lo de las maletas, no creo que tenga alguna intención así.- Menciono intentándose calmar, a la vez que su garganta se hacía un nudo.

-Tsk, no te engañes a ti mismo. Ambos sabemos que ese inútil tiene mucho dinero y no le hubiera costado nada en conseguirle un hotel, por más caros que estén. Pero en vez de eso la llevó a su casa... así que no creo que nada bueno vaya a pasar.

Midorikawa ardía en rabia mientras que escuchaba todo esto, estaba rojo e intentaba mantener la calma ante el problemático chico.

El sonido de la cafetera los interrumpió, el café ya estaba listo. Fue a servirse un poco y tomó el teléfono.

-¿A quién llamas?- Cuestiono sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

-A Hiroto.

-¿Porque, acaso tienes celos?

-¿Celos?

-Sí, sino porqué llamarías a Hiroto ¿Para que este ocupado toda la noche hablando contigo y dejara a la tipa del lado porque te prestaría más atención a ti y lo dejarías despierto toda la noche para evitar que haga cosas con ella y por eso te haces café?

_''Demonios'' _Pensó impresionado _''¿Acaso este niño leerá mentes?''_

Rió un poco al darse cuenta de lo predecible que era y le sonrió mientras le despeinaba el fleco al pequeño.

-No, que cosas dices. Eso es algo tonto.- Dijo mintiendo.

-Ah, entonces no te molestara que haga esto...

Ya era tarde y Hitomiko ya dormía hasta que unos gritos la despertaron, alarmada y algo dormida todavía se acercó a la puerta de su habitación alerta y algo temerosa con un bate en mano.

Abrió la puerta lentamente temblando y encontró a Midorikawa corriendo detrás de Kariya gritando neurótico mientras que el último reía a carcajadas sosteniendo un pequeño cuaderno, o más bien una agenda...

Se quedo congelada por unos cinco segundos, no sabía si llorar por los causantes o cagarse del enojo con el que estaba por haberla levantado.

-¡¿QUE COJONES ESTÁN HACIENDO?!

Ryuuji fue el primero en voltear al reconocer la voz de inmediato.

-¡AHH! Te vez horri...

Este se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de que gritó del susto al verla y por lo que iba a decir después.

Masaki al notarlo no pudo hacer más que caer al piso y rodar de risa al ver esto.

-¡Midorikawa dijo que Hitomiko-san se veía horrible!

-¡CALLA KARIYA! Y en cuanto a ti...

Volteó y fulminaba al peliverde con la mirada, mientras se sentía como desprendía un aura obscura de ella, haciendo que se viera más horrible todavía.

-¡Y-yo no!

No pudo terminar su frase sin que se le abalanzara encima por el enojo y lo único que le quedaba por hacer a Midorikawa era correr por su vida.

Y así el chico disfrutaba un espectáculo de maravilla. Una inconsciente Hitomiko por culpa del sueño y la ira buscando al mimado de cabeza verde para tomar su alma y venderla al diablo por lo que había dicho, mientras que el otro corría a punto de llorar ya que enserio creía que su vida dependía de ello.

Masaki no podía respirar y lloraba de risa al ver todo esto, hasta que la mujer lo notó y desvió si odio hacia el.

-No te preocupes Kariya- Dijo sonriendo de una manera tenebrosa -También hay suficiente para ti.

Dicho esto el peliazul sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda al mismo tiempo que recuperaba el aliento y se levantaba para huir.

Todos los niños con cuartos cerca salieron a ver que pasaba y al encontrarse con tal show no pudieron evitar quedarse a ver un rato, era bastante divertido. Pero claro, con su distancia medida ya que nadie quería que la furia de Hitomiko les cayera encima.

* * *

Lejos en la entrada de la ciudad, como todo un caballero Hiroto le abría la puerta a la dama que transportaba en el auto y le mostraba la entrada principal con un ademán.

Bajó del auto maravillada observando lo que tenía frente, no podía creer en la mansión que vivía este chico.

Un gran patio delantero, con un área verde del lado derecho que consistía en varios arbustos y flores estratégicamente sembrados para que quedara en un diseño de espirales conectadas. Casi Al fondo se podían distinguir los árboles y una enredadera en una pared lisa de la mansión.

Del otro lado estaba ubicada la entrada pavimentada para el auto, más a la izquierda una fuente con estilo minimista con luz color aqua, la estructura tenía un concepto minimalista, las paredes eran de un ladrillo color beige y todas las superficies horizontales eran de madera, con terraza y para finalizar la puerta principal era de cristal y corrediza.

Rayos, Ulvida sabía que la familia Kira era asquerosamente rica pero sin embargo no pensó que eso fuera tan cierto.

-Bueno, llegamos. Permíteme llevar tus malet...

Se detuvo un poco antes de terminar la frase, aparto la vista con vergüenza al recordar que su amiga se quedaría con el justo por la perdida de sus posesiones.

Rió un poco por el comentario incompleto de su compañero. Se cubrió boca con la punta de los dedos para contenerse un poco.

-Noto que sigues algo despistado, Hiroto.

Antes de iniciar una pequeña conversación el dueño del lugar abrió la puerta y el lugar era igual de bello por dentro que por fuera.

-Siéntete como en tu casa, ponte cómoda mientras preparo tu habitación. Por ahí esta la cocina por si tienes hambre.- Dijo a la vez que se deshacía de su saco.

La chica se sentó en un largo sillón crema, sencillo. Mientras que observaba el interior de la mansión con detalle. Hiroto abrió una puerta a ras de la pared y comenzó a buscar algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tienes maids que hagan ese tipo de trabajo por ti?- Comentó algo sarcástica sonriendo.

-Pues, las maids son muy útiles pero a veces te hacen demasiadas cosas. Sabes, me empiezo a sentir inútil.

-Ah, ya veo.

-Sí, pero de vez en cuando es algo pesado hacer la limpieza en toda la casa yo solo.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte un poco con la limpieza algún día.

-Si eres buena tal vez hasta te contrate como una maid.- Comentó algo bromista.

-Si y hay probabilidades de que yo acepte el trabajo pero con una mínima condición.

-Escucho.- Rió intentando seguirle el juego.

-Que el uniforme de maid sea pequeño o de poca ropa, digo por el hecho de que ya es pesado trabajar en una casota como esta y más con un montón de ropa encima.

Al chico le pareció realmente extraña esa petición. Alzo la ceja un tanto confundido, aunque había dado supuestas razones para tal propuesta, esta le seguía intrigando.

Hiroto no le había dirigido la mirada a Ulvida mientras hablaban ya que se encontraba ocupado buscando el cobijo para ella en el ropero y al volver a verla se llevo una pequeña sorpresa.

-¿¡ULVIDA PORQUÉ NO TIENES LA MITAD DE LA BLUSA!?

Al voltear se topo con la chica sin su gabardina, esta ya estaba en el piso. La mitad de los botones superiores de su blusa ya estaban sueltos, el resto aún le quedaban algo ajustados y su sostén se asomaba junto con sus enormes encantos de mujer.

Sin mencionar su expresión seductora en el rostro y la mirada matadora que en ese momento le dirigía a Hiroto, con la que cualquier hombre hubiera caído a sus pies.

Soltó de inmediato las cobijas para cubrirse los ojos mientras que sus pálidas mejillas por fin adquirían algo de color rojo.

Se puso de pie y se acercó peligrosamente al pelirrojo tomando suavemente sus muñecas, sonriendo pícaramente y retirándole las manos de los ojos.

-Vamos no seas tan tímido, tu dijiste que con confianza, que esta era mi casa.

Pronto le retiró los estorbosos lentes y los arrojo por cualquier lugar mientras que el pelirrojo retrocedía por inercia, no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

La peliazulada notaba los ligeros pasos que retornaban por parte del chico, así que cada vez avanzaba más hacía el, intentando pegar ambos cuerpos.

El corazón de Kira latía a mil por hora nervioso, temiendo las intenciones de la mujer, poco a poco se quedaba sin espacio para avanzar hasta que para su desgracia, topó con la pared.

La chica sonrió aún más al ver que el pelirrojo no tenía escapatoria. Tomó la mano de su compañero y la puso en su marcada cintura, con la otra mano empezó a desabotonar la camisa blanca del otro lentamente.

Hiroto empezaba a sudar mientras que un fuerte escalofrío recorría su espalda al sentir como la pierna de la chica subía acariciando lentamente la suya, hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

Tragó saliva, sin duda esto ya era un Jaque Mate...

* * *

De vuelta al orfanato. Ya calmadas las cosas, solo quedaban dos aporreadas personas despiertas en la cocina.

Ambos estaban en silencio, el mayor le dio un sorbo a su café, olvidando el objetivo de la preparación de este.

-Perdón. No debí tomar tu agenda.

Sin duda la noche aún no terminaba de dar sus sorpresas y es que, que ese chico se disculpe es un acontecimiento que no se ve muy seguido y más si lo había hecho voluntariamente.

-Perdonado, igual no debí de portarme así contigo.- Le sonrió con calidez mientras que sacaba otra taza y preparaba un poco de leche con chocolate.

-Toma, es lo menos que puedo ofrecer para disculparme por ahora.

-No debiste.

El chico tomo gustoso la taza, daba un gran sorbo y limpiaba sus bigotes de leche con la manga de su chaqueta.

-Tranquilo, usa una servilleta. Tienes un poco aquí.

Tomó una servilleta y la paso suavemente por su moflete, limpiando el resto del líquido. Al parecer Midorikawa había vuelto a ser el amor de persona que era antes de todo este embrollo.

Ambos se sonreían, ya era todo un gusto haber sobrevivido a la furia de Hitomiko. Y estar juntos después de todo ese alboroto era reconfortante.

-¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, Mido-san ¿No ibas a llamar a alguien?

Masaki le acercó el teléfono haciéndole recordar el porque seguían despiertos. Este se quedo pensando por unos segundos.

-¡Claro, Hiroto! Gracias Kariya.

-No hay de que.

Sacó la agenda de su bolsillo, empezó a marcar el número y se puso el objeto cerca de oído.

El niño lo miraba atentó, cruzaba los dedos para que el pelirrojo contestara del otro lado de la linea.

El tiempo pasaba lento mientras que los timbres seguían sonando albergando una mínima esperanza de que contestara.

Ryuuji bajó el aparato y lo puso sobre la barra decepcionado.

-No contestó.

El peliazulado lo observo por unos segundos, sintió lástima por el, definitivamente Midorikawa deprimido con la mirada gacha era lo más triste que el chico había visto.

-No te preocupes Mido-san. Probablemente ya estén dormidos, es tarde.

-Eso espero.- Seguía con la mirada hacia el piso hasta que recordó algo -Espera, tu hace rato me decías que esto iba a pasar. Que ellos...

-Pero no lo pensé enserio, en realidad era solo para darte celos.

-¿Celos? Pero si no somos pareja.

_'Pareja' _Pensó Kariya _'Tal vez no sea tan mala idea... quedarían muy bien como una'_

-¿No conoces los celos de amistad?

-Ah sí, esos.

Ambos tomaron una bocanada de aire grande y suspiraron al unisono.

-Bueno creo que todo lo que queda es terminarnos esto y ver que pasara mañana.

-Eso supongo.- Termino la conversación mientras veía el último sorbo que le quedaba a su chocolate.

* * *

Hiroto se encontraba contra la espada y la pared, o más bien entre la mujer y la pared.

De repente las acciones de Ulvida fueron interrumpidas por el timbre del celular del chico.

Con no mucha brusquedad el pelirrojo empujó a la chica para poder llegar a su teléfono, a lo que esta reacciono mal y se enganchó del brazo de Kira, impidiendo que avanzara.

-Vamos Hiroto, no puede ser tan importante.

Él aún luchaba por soltarse para llegar a contestar, pero para su desgracia el teléfono dejo de sonar antes de que pudiera siquiera tomarlo.

Cuando por fin pudo soltarse de la peliazulada observó de quién era la llamada perdida. Era del Sun Garden.

-Probablemente pudo haber sido Kariya, el es el único que estaría despierto a estas horas... o tal vez Midorikawa.- Hablaba para si mismo.

-Lo ves, te dije que no tenía mucha importancia.

Ella intentó hacer sus movidas de nuevo, pero esta vez Hiroto se negó y la alejo. Recolectó fuerzas y valor para decirle...

-Ulvida, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso, no me gustas de esa manera. Yo sólo te veo con una amiga, no es por que no seas linda o no seas lo suficientemente guapa, pero no te puedo ver de otra manera, lo siento. Y no voy a aceptar que me quieras alejar de mis responsabilidades solo por tus caprichos.

A la chica se le venía el mundo abajo, esa estrategia nunca había fallado.

-No te sientas mal.- Posó una mano sobre su hombro. -Pero no puedo permitir que estés así, digo aún no somos nada más que amigos y ya no quieres que conteste el celular por estar contigo.

-Tu habitación esta en el segundo pasillo, a la izquierda es la segunda puerta.- Dijo finalizando. -Buenas noches.

Sin hacer dramas o llantos Ulvida se cerró la blusa y tomó su gabardina, como si nada hubiera pasado se retiró hacía las escaleras y dejó la sala con el estilo y elegancia que la caracteriza.

-Buenas noches, Hiroto. Que duermas bien.

Casi al mismo tiempo que ella se fue el tomó el celular y marcó inmediatamente al Sun Garden.

Espero con el celular en el oído, no pasaron más de dos timbres cuando alguien contestó.

_-Llama al Sun Garden, buenas noches._

El reconocía esa voz, era Midorikawa.

-Ryuuji ¿Tu llamaste?

_-Ah.. ¡Sí!_

Del otro lado de la linea el peliverde empezaba a tartamudear, no pensó que fuera a marcar de regreso.

Mido tenía una bella sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Kariya lo observaba feliz al verlo de nuevo contento.

-¿Y que se te ofrece?

_-Ehm.. Yo..._

Kariya le hacía señas mil señas sobre que le podría mencionar al chico.

_-Pues quería preguntarte como esta ulvida._

-Al parecer bien, le gustó la casa.

_-Bien por ella.._.

Y así ambos comenzaron una conversación que efectivamente, duro toda la noche.

El niño dejó al mayor solo, confiado en que todo ahora saldría bien. Digo, no podían meter la pata por el teléfono.

Mientras Ulvida observó por un corto tiempo al pelirrojo del otro lado, suspiro, extrañaba ya a sus compañeros de la infancia, pero al parecer Hiroto si había madurada aunque no lo pareciera.

Sonrió inconscientemente al notar lo feliz que se veía el chico al hablar con el otro por teléfono.

-Tal vez, que este con Midorikawa no esta tan mal...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y que haya quedado lo suficientemente decente como creo que quedo.**

**Gracias a los reviews que nos dejan que en realidad nos levantan mucho el ánimo! :3**

**IchiBerryz: Bueno creo que no te esperabas esta, pero no te preocupes todavía hay mucho más por delante!**

** : Pues la verdad su nombre real siempre fue Reina Yagami, pero yo ya me acostumbré a decirle Ulvida. Sí quien diría que a Mido se le voltearía la jugada esta vez? Y bueno Hiroto es un despistado y no se da cuante de nada xD. Pues al parecer bastó el café y la furia de Hitomiko para mantenerlo despierto... ¡Me parece perfecto que sigas dejando reviews! Lo estaremos esperando.**

**Chao Ling-Yin: Bueno yo pienso que si Midorikawa es muy lindo se pone aun más cuando esta celoso pero en este caso fue una cosa totalmente distinta :B Nah, Kariya no es tan malo como creemos, solo es... Kariya. No! bueno en lo personal a mi me gusta el personaje de ulvida y será mejor en esta historia de lo que crees ;)**

**Nekolandia: No importa, lo que importa es que ahora dejaste review y eso me dio fuerzas para seguir con esto! :) Oh si, fue error de irene y mío, ya que antes verificamos las dos el cap y a ambas se nos pasó ese detalle, no volvera a pasar.**

**Trataré de subir capítulo cada semana, espero poder =w=**

**Bye~!**


	13. Capitulo Trece

**¡Hola!  
Aquí Irene reportándose. ¡Ya estoy de nuevo aquí! Jaja... Me habría gustado subir antes, pero totalmente imposible... Que hay que ponerse las pilas con los estudios... Pero bueno, no he tardado tanto, ¿verdad? xD  
**

* * *

Capítulo 13

Eran las siete de la mañana y hacía un rato que Ryuuji había dejado de hablar con Hiroto por teléfono. Kariya se había marchado a la cama sobre las tres de la mañana alegando que era demasiado azúcar para su corazón y que acabaría muriendo de diabetes, cosa que él no tenía. Pero, no había nada que pudiera molestar ahora a Ryuuji. Había evitado que la pequeña serpiente Ulvidia no le hiciera nada a Hiroto.

Se había hecho café, litros y litros de café y se los había tomado mientras hablaba con el pelirrojo. Ahora, tenía los ojos rojos, inyectados en sangre por el cansancio, unas grandes y oscuras ojeras y ataques repentinos de bostezos cada cinco minutos. Y, aunque por ese lado se sentía fatal, por el otro, no podía dormir. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de moverse, de hacer cosas, de sentirse productivo.

Por lo que se puso manos a la obra y comenzó a hacer un desayuno con montones de dulces. Tortitas, crepes, gofres, fruta cortada, magdalenas, tostadas, distintos zumos, leche, café… Aunque con el café se le revolviera el estómago y… Ryuuji salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de baño. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo allí dentro? No lo sabía, solo que parecía un grifo y que Hiroto ya había llegado junto con Ulvidia.

El peli verde salió algo blanco y los saludó a ambos, efusivamente a Hiroto y fríamente a Ulvidia. Y es que la mirada de la mujer no le gustaba nada.

-Ryuuji, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupado Hiroto-. Estás algo blanco.  
-Sí… Es solo que me duele un poco el estómago, pero nada más.

Hiroto se acercó y le puso una mano sobre la frente.

-¿Seguro? ¿Has tomado algo en mal estado? –preguntó nuevamente-. ¿Qué es lo último que has tomado?

Ryuuji frunció levemente los labios.

-Café…  
-¿Cuánto café? –Hiroto alzó una ceja mientras que Ulvidia se tapaba la boca intentando reprimir una risita.  
-No lo sé. Perdí la cuenta tras la décimo cuarta taza.

Ulvidia no lo pudo soportar más y comenzó a reírse como una descosida, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de parte del pelirrojo y una de odio profundo por parte de Ryuuji. Pareciera que en cualquier momento iba a lanzarle una maldición.

-¿Por qué te ríes Ulvidia? Esto no es gracioso –murmuró seriamente Hiroto.  
-Ryuuji, ¿nadie te ha dicho que el café es diurético?  
-¿D-diurético? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el peli verde como si le estuviera hablando en algún tipo de idioma exótico y desconocido.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y comenzó a reírse.

-Diciéndolo finamente y de forma que hasta tú lo entiendas; Espero que no tengas muchos planes para hoy porque vas a pasar tanto tiempo en el cuarto del baño, que vais a crear unos lazos tan fuertes e irrompibles que hasta te plantearás casarte con él.

Ryuuji iba a insultarla por llamarle estúpido, por haberlo insinuado pero, por el contrario, le miró asustado, se puso todavía más blanco si se podía y, tras sujetarse el vientre ahogando una mueca de dolor, salió corriendo nuevamente hasta el cuarto de baño, donde se encerró mientras lloriqueaba. Hiroto le persiguió y llamó a la puerta, preguntándole si estaba bien, pero Ryuuji solo balbuceaba cosas inteligibles y le pidió que se marchara.

El pelirrojo se acercó hasta la mujer que se miraba las uñas mientras observaba a los niños desayunar, los cuales habían bajado en aquel lapso de tiempo.

-Ulvidia, ¿cómo sabías lo del café?

La peli azul puso los ojos en blanco y le miró fijamente.

-Sencillo. Soy modelo, no sé si os lo había dicho. Y mi entrenador personal me ha advertido que no abuse en demasía del café si no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a… él –terminó con una mueca de asco, como si pronunciar el nombre del peli verde le diera asco.

Hiroto miró hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño donde Ryuuji seguía encerrado y frunció levemente el ceño. En su rostro contraído se leía la preocupación y la duda, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Ulvidia, que reprimió un suspiro derrotista y llamó la atención del hombre poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.

-Si quieres ayudarle, lo mejor es que tome bebidas isotónicas o zumos, cosas que le repongan todas las sales que va a perder a partir de ahora –antes de marcharse se volvió a girar, mirándole por encima del hombro-. Y debe descansar. Muy importante que descanse.  
-¿Puede pasarle algo más?  
-Que tenga fiebre o que devuelva la poca comida que se lleve a la boca.

Ulvidia se metió en la cocina y permaneció hablando durante todo el día con Hitomiko, a la que consiguió convencer de que la dejara utilizar el teléfono para que llamase a su jefe. Por otro lado, Hiroto había llevado a Ryuuji a su dormitorio en cuanto el peli verde salió del baño y le metió en la cama.

-¡Pero no tengo sueño! –se quejó el peli verde.  
-Pues yo estoy que me caigo de sueño –repuso Hiroto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le ponía una pequeña toalla húmeda en la frente.  
-¿Para qué es esto? –preguntó molesto.  
-Estás un poco caliente –musitó Hiroto levantándose y girándose a mirar a la puerta por la que había entrado Kariya, sin percatarse del escandaloso tono rojizo que habían adquirido las mejillas de Ryuuji-. Hola Kariya.

El niño solo asintió con la cabeza y miró a Ryuuji interrogantemente.

-¿Qué haces en la cama? –preguntó señalándole.  
-Está malo.  
-¿Qué tienes? –volvió a preguntar sin hacer caso a Hiroto. Por alguna extraña razón, parecía que quería que él le contestase.  
-Gastroenteritis… -musitó Hiroto nuevamente.  
-¿Eres su relaciones de prensa? –miró al pelirrojo levantando una ceja. Al ver que el otro no contestaba sonrió-. Muy bien, pues ya que eres su portavoz, dime… ¿Por qué está tan rojo como un tomate?

Hiroto calló al igual que Ryuuji, que solo se tumbó en la cama y se giró dándoles la espalda e intentando dormir.

-Ryuuji, ¿estás bien?  
-Tengo sueño, me voy a dormir –respondió secamente.

Ambos asintieron y salieron de la habitación dejándole totalmente solo. Mientras tanto, Fuusuke y Haruya habían vuelto al orfanato y estaban sentados con Ulvidia y Hitomiko, hablando. Hiroto bajó a la cocina y los encontró ahí sentados.

-¿Cómo está Ryuuji? –preguntó Hitomiko algo preocupada.  
-Ahora está durmiendo –respondió Hiroto tomando asiento.  
-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Fuusuke alzando una ceja.

Hiroto fue a contestar tras servirse una pequeña taza de aquel líquido oscuro pero se le adelantaron.

-Demasiado café –contestó entre risas Ulvidia ganándose otra mirada reprobatoria de parte de Hiroto-. ¡Ay, Hiroto! ¡Estás demasiado irascible con el tema de Ryuuji! ¡Acuéstate ya con él y déjanos a todos en paz! –respondió cruzándose los brazos algo molesta.

Hitomiko se sonrojó violentamente mientras que Hiroto abría los ojos con sorpresa y Haruya escupía todo el café desperdigándolo por encima de la mesa y ganándose una colleja por parte de Fuusuke.

-¡Ag, Haruya! ¡Eso es asqueroso! –se quejó el albino alejándose ligeramente.  
-¡¿A qué ha venido eso Ulvidia?! –preguntó el pelirrojo mirándola acusadoramente.  
-Es obvio, ¿no? Preferiste hablar por teléfono con él a pasar una noche de locura conmigo… Sinceramente, si tanto te gusta Ryuuji, deberías actuar ya o se te pasará el tren.  
-Ulvidia tiene razón, aunque conociendo a Ryuuji como le conocemos… Es tan paradito que sería capaz de estar esperando media vida –murmuró Fuusuke.

Hitomiko se levantó de la mesa y se disculpó, marchándose cuanto antes de allí. Esto solo provocó las risas de Haruya.

-La hemos escandalizado… ¡Y eso que es mayor que nosotros! –se volvió a ganar una colleja-. ¡Auch! ¡Para ya!  
-Pues deja de decir estupideces –musitó el albino entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Es muy grave?  
-¿El qué? –preguntó Hiroto.  
-Si es el golpe, puedes jurar que sí –se quejó el de ojos ámbar ganándose una mirada de hielo por parte de su pareja.

Fuusuke miró a Hiroto y dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia el techo para volver a mirarle. Parecía que no había pillado la indirecta. Ulvidia tuo que hacer de traductora una vez más.

-Hiroto, te están preguntando si… Bah –bufó molesta-. No, no es grave. Solo es una gastroenteritis por beber tanto café.  
-Entiendo…

La conversación continuó de temas banales y sin importancia, hasta que llegó la hora de la comida y tuvieron que arrimar todos el hombro puesto que Ryuuji, que era el que siempre cocinaba, ahora estaba indispuesto. Hiroto había observado a Kariya que había permanecido durante toda la comida en silencio. De hecho, no había sido reprendido por ninguna mala acción, por ninguna trastada… ¿Estaría…?

El pelirrojo sonrió y se acercó hacia el niño con una pequeña bandeja. Masaki solo le miró de arriba abajo con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿No ves que ya estoy comiendo? –preguntó de malas maneras el crío.  
-Voy a subirle esto a Ryuuji. ¿Me acompañas? –una sonrisa amable apareció en el rostro del mayor.  
-¿Para qué me lo tire a la cabeza o para tener que soportar vuestras empalagosas miradas? No gracias, aprecio demasiado mi vida como para querer morir a causa de un golpe o por diabetes –musitó-. Además, estoy seguro de que si se lo llevas tú se pondrá más contento que si me ve aparecer a mí.

Hiroto suspiró y subió solo a la habitación del peli verde. Permanecía tumbado, con los ojos abiertos y mirando al techo, mientras daba pequeñas bocanadas al aire. Parecía un pececito fuera del agua. "_Qué mono"_ pensó Hiroto, sacudiendo la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento. Ryuuji no soportaba que le llamasen mono. Bastante había tenido que soportar cuando le confundían con una chica. Aunque la verdad, tenía un cuerpo bastante femenino.

De todas maneras, y alejando todos esos pensamientos, abrió la puerta y entró con una sonrisa.

-Hola Ryuuji, ¿cómo has dormido? –preguntó cerrándo tras de sí y caminando hasta sentarse al lado de la cama.  
-Bueno… He dormido.  
-¿Te encuentras mejor?

El peli verde se encogió de hombros y se irguió, sentándose en la cama y viendo como Hiroto depositaba la bandeja sobre sus rodillas.

-Te he traído algo de comer.  
-¿Y cómo sabes que no lo soltaré todo? –preguntó ácidamente. No le gustaba nada estar metido en la cama sin hacer nada.  
-Yo me encargaré de que no lo hagas –murmuró Hiroto cogiendo un tenedor y metiéndole un poco de arroz blanco en la boca-. Traga –le advirtió a Ryuuji que frunció el ceño, tragando costosamente.

Puso una mueca de asco y se negó a continuar comiendo.

-Ryuuji…  
-¡Está asqueroso! ¡¿Quién lo ha hecho?! –preguntó como un niño pequeño.  
-Yo… -contestó Hiroto tras unos segundos.

Ryuuji se mordió los labios y prefirió morderse la lengua antes de haber soltado aquella frase. Le quitó el plato de las manos y comenzó a comer rápidamente, llegando a atragantarse varias veces y tosiendo en consecuencia.

-Con tranquilidad, Ryuuji. O te atragantarás…

El peli verde continuó tosiendo inclusive tras beber el vaso de agua. Hiroto frunció el ceño y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche. Acarició suavemente dando algún que otro golpecito para intentar parar la tos de Ryuuji, pero no había manera. Hasta que recordó lo que le había dicho Ulvidia antes y por lo que se había enfadado tanto.

_"¡Acuéstate ya con él y déjanos a todos en paz!"_

Acostarse, tal vez no. Era demasiado pronto pero… Hiroto sonrió maliciosamente y miró a Ryuuji agarrándole una mano ejerciendo algo de fuerza. Dos ojos oscuros acompañados por un sonrojo en las mejillas le miró asombrado.

-¿Qué pasa?  
-Tengo una forma muy buena para acabar con la tos.  
-¡¿Y a qué demonios esperas para decírmela?! –exclamó molesto el peli verde cosa de la que se arrepintió al instante.

Hiroto había estado apretando su mano con fuerza, acariciándola mientras había pronunciado su enigmática frase. Aunque, tras espetarle y exigirle Ryuuji que se lo dijera, no se esperó lo que pasó a continuación. Hiroto la besó, haciendo que el peli verde se quedara inmóvil. Aquel beso fue algo tan inesperado que no se apartó, y después de un momento, se dio cuenta de que no quería hacerlo. Sentía los labios del pelirrojo de una manera ligera y suave, pero el contacto le produjo un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Pensó que él sería quién se apartara, pero, para su sorpresa, tampoco lo hizo. En vez de eso, le besó cada vez más profundamente, hundiendo los labios en los de Ryuuji, y con suavidad, inexorablemente, consiguiendo que su boca se abriera para él. Ryuuji alzó las manos por instinto y las apoyó en su torso.

Sabía que tenía que empujarlo con indignación por si acaso alguien les veía, pero en vez de eso, se agarró a la tela de su camisa y se aferró al caudal de sensaciones que le embriagaban. Hiroto posó la mano en la cintura del peli verde y, con la otra le sujetó la nuca mientras seguía besándole.

Ryuuji se encontraba en una especie de trance, una felicidad embriagadora. Nunca se había sentido de aquella manera. El abrazo de Hiroto era posesivo pero dulce a la vez; era fuerte y exigente. Y le estaba marcando a fuego con el beso. Aunque Ryuuji apenas conocía esa faceta de Hiroto, estaba temblando y había perdido la capacidad de pensar con claridad, dejándose cegar por el placer.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Hiroto alzó la cabeza y ambos se miraron un largo momento, afectados y temblorosos; más de lo que les hubiera gustado admitir. El pelirrojo se apartó un poco de Ryuuji y murmuró una pequeña disculpa.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Ya no tengo tos –musitó Ryuuji apartando la mirada.

Hiroto sonrió y miró las manos de Ryuuji que todavía le sujetaban con fuerza la camisa. Agarró sus manos y las besó, antes de levantarse.

-¡¿A dónde vas?! –exclamó con los ojos abiertos volviéndole a agarras de la manga de la camisa.  
-Voy a bajar a…  
-Quédate conmigo, por favor –suplicó Ryuuji.  
-De acuerdo –contestó Hiroto con una sonrisa y tumbándose al lado de Ryuuji, abrazándole y quedándose ambos dormidos.

Dos ojos claros miraban la escena desde una ventana con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y querías que fuera contigo a la habitación… Deberían darme las gracias… Si es que en el fondo soy un romántico –murmuró. Observó como Ryuuji se pegaba más al cuerpo de Hiroto con una sonrisa y sintió ganas de vomitar-. Lo que yo decía, acabaré muriendo joven y por diabetes, de todo el azúcar que sueltan esos dos –se lamentó.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido?  
La última parte, la del beso, es la que más me ha divertido escribir... Es que me he vuelto a enganchar a las novelas románticas y... Ha salido mi vena cursi a flote... (Uff... como me gustan esas historias, por favor x'D)**

**0o0onoriko0o0o: No te preocupes, el colegio, la universidad, todo come muchísimo tiempo, así que no te preocupes por no comentar tan a menudo. Lo importante es que te hayas tomado la molestia de habernos dejado un review... ¡De verdad que lo agradecemos muchísimo! ^^ Naguno y Suzuno ya han salido... ¿Ulvidia te cae mal? Bueno... Ella es especial; como le comenté a Autumn, va a ser una Ulvidia un tanto retorcida... Vamos, como cualquier mujer de la vida real ;D Gracias por pasarte y comentar. Espero que este te haya gustado también ^^**

**Y bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que será escrito por Autumn y nada más... Creo...**

**1 besito muy grande**

**Ciao~~**


	14. Capitulo Catorce

**Aquí Autumn llegando con nuevo capítulo para cagar la vida.**

**No sé ustedes pero como este es el año 13 siempre todos los meses habrá días de hiromido 18/13! así que feliz día de HiroMido! Y cómo hoy es su día se merecen un capítulo (mejor tarde que nunca)**

**Por cierto, hay una parte del fic de la cual me basé en esta famosa escena para hacerlo, desde el asterisco*! watch?v=MbGSxLrqHF8**

**Así que level-5 no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes, blablablah... a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Después de eso el día siguió como muchos otros.

Al anochecer, Midorikawa ya se sentía mucho mejor, al parecer el beso de Hiroto había sido la mejor medicina.

Acabando de cocinar la cena para los niños y de terminar con los trastes, Suzuno llamó muy discretamente a ambos chicos y los llevó a un lugar más privado. Necesitaba darles un recordatorio.

Y es que había algo en la mente de los adultos del orfanato que revoloteaba sin cesar, el cumpleaños de Nagumo era en dos días.

-Solo les llamó para ver si aún no tienen alguna idea de qué podríamos hacer en su cumpleaños. Quiero que sea algo especial pero algo que no sea muy grande o escandaloso.

-Pues había pensado que podríamos ir a uno de mis restaurantes favoritos.- Sugirió el pelirrojo

Al peliverde le pareció algo no tan espectacular para la especial fecha de su amigo.

-¿No crees que es algo sencillo para un cumpleaños?

-No, créeme. El lugar esta muy bien, siempre llevo a mis socios en los negocios y salen maravillados de ahí.

-Y para impresionar a millonetas como ellos no ha de ser algo fácil.- Agrego su suposición el albino.

El pelirrojo sonrió -Entonces ya están listos los planes ¿Quiénes irían con ustedes o quieren estar solos?

-Pues había pensado que estaría bien que los amigos de la infancia fuéramos, ya saben, ustedes dos, Reina, Nagumo obviamente y yo.

Al escuchar el nombre de la mujer Ryuuji puso una mueca de incomodidad que por suerte nadie notó.

-Muy bien, si quieren yo los llevo en mi auto a todos, para no complicarnos.

-¿No vas a reservar? Podría no haber lugar si llegamos de improvisto- Mencionó Ryuuji intentando prevenir una situación.

El pelirrojo sonrió para después guiñarle el ojo -No te preocupes yo no necesito una.

-¡Ah! Una cosa más, Hiroto.- Fuusuke hizo una pausa aclarándose la garganta por la petición que le iba a hacer. -¿Podrías dejar que Haruya conduciera?

El pelirrojo pestañeo, creyendo y queriendo pensar que escuchó mal eso último. Su flameante bebé era una de sus más preciadas posesiones y nunca había dejado que nadie tocara el volante, ni siquiera los muchachos del valet parking. Abrió los ojos intentando ocultar su cara de _''Eso nunca pasará'' _Y mucho menos si es de Haruya de quién estamos hablando.

Pero el albino no era idiota y al ver su cara ya conocía la respuesta. Pronto tomó el cuello de la camisa del ojiverde, preparándose para suplicar.

-¡Por favor, no tengo el suficiente dinero para darle algo bueno este año! Es en serio es lo mejor que le puedo dar aparte de sexo...

Todos por un momento guardaron silencio intentando analizar la indiscreción del ojiazul. Este tenía la cara roja como el cabello del pelirrojo pero estaba en tal shock por lo que él mismo dijo que no se podía mover para ocultarla. El ambiente se sentía tan tenso por aquella cosa que le le había salido.

-Se ve que estas algo desesperado, así que solo por esta vez.

El albino suspiro con mucho alivio. Pero sin esperarlo, el pelirrojo le jaló la camisa y lo puso a su altura, cara a cara haciendo que quedara de puntas.

-Ahora ta advierto si le pasa algo, tan solo un rasguño...

Suzuno intentaba soltarse con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía. Con cada segundo que pasaba se aterraba más y la mirada penetrante llena de ira de Hiroto se adueñaba más de su miedo.

_-Tú pagarás las consecuencias._

Susurró, terminando esto lo dejo ir y dieron por finalizada la conversación. Mientras que por otro lado, Midorikawa terminó regañando a Hiroto por su mal comportamiento.

-No debiste ser así ¿No viste que esta desesperado?

-Perdón...

* * *

Atardecía, Nagumo había pasado un día muy grato en el orfanato, parecía que tenía que ser tu cumpleaños todos los días para que te trataran bien.

Era de los pocos días en donde el ojiambar no se había enojado con nadie o insultado (con intención de ofenderle) a alguien. Todo había ido perfecto en su cumpleaños.

Solo faltaba la cena, Suzuno avisó que ya era hora de arreglarse, los invitados a la cena se pusieron de la ropa más formal que tenían, pero sin perder lo casual.

Hiroto llegó con Reina en el auto listo para recoger a los demás, todos se veían muy bien y listos para la ocasión. El pelirrojo apago el carro, se acerco al ojiambar y le cedió las llaves.

-Es tu cumpleaños, tu manejas.

Este fue muy cortante con aquella frase, ya que seguía inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo los ojos de Nagumo se iluminaron como nunca antes en su vida. Observaba detenidamente las llaves para luego voltear a ver al bello deportivo azul.

Su corazón latía fuerte ya que el sueño de todo hombre era tener un auto así, o por lo menos manejar uno y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Casi babeando tomó las llaves inseguro, agradeciendo un millón de veces por el privilegio.

-No hay de que.- Menciono cortante de nuevo. -Dale las gracias a Fuusuke.

-Solo sigue las indicaciones del GPS y sabrás cómo llegar al restaurante.

Rápidamente Burn tomó el asiento del piloto empezando a sonar el clackson repetidas veces, maravillado como un niño pequeño.

Hiroto solo le dirigía una de sus miradas amenazantes al albino, el peliverde notó esto, se acercó y tomó el brazo del pelirrojo interrumpiendo su amenaza indirecta.

-No to preocupes ¡Todo saldrá bien!- Dijo para luego esbozar una tierna sonrisa que hizo que a Kira se le olvidara el mundo, y así, el ojinegro abrazado del brazo de su compañero se acercaron al auto para marchar.

Mientras en la ventana, Kariya se encontraba observando el porque tanto escándalo por el auto, solo logró percibir que Ryuuji y Hiroto iban tomados del brazo.

_'No se a donde van... pero esto no me lo puedo perder.' _Pensó con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

Pronto tomó su bolsa, hecho dentro cierto material por si las dudas y algo de dinero, espero que el auto arrancara y llamó un taxi. Salió sigilosamente del orfanato, caminó hasta donde estaba el taxi y se subió.

-¡Siga a ese deportivo azul!

-¿No eres algo joven para esto, niño? No haré una persecución y es muy tarde para que andes tu solo.

Masaki solo lo observo con la mirada aburrida por unos segundos, para luego contestar con su mejor argumento.

-Mire tengo el suficiente dinero para pagarle, siga ese auto.

Y bien, el taxista obedeció.

* * *

-¡Haruya ten cuidado con el tipo que quiere rebasar! ¡No vayas a rayar la pintura ya estas muy cerca del límite! ¡Haruya!...

Ryuuji detuvo a su compañero posando su mano suavemente sobre la de el. La chica se dio cuenta de ello y pronto le jaló el brazo entero, también queriendo distraer los nervios de Hiroto.

-¡Bah! No te preocupes Kiyama, mira ya casi llegamos.- Dijo viendo la salida de la autopista que tomarían para llegar al dichoso lugar.

Suzuno volteó discretamente y regreso la mirada.

-Oigan ¿No creen que ese taxista no ha estado siguiendo?

-No. Cómo crees- Se apresuró a contestar el piloto. -Tal vez son tus nervios, ya estás igual que Hiroto.

Se acomodó en su asiento estando algo incomodo por el taxi pero lo dejo de un lado.

-¡Miren es ahí en frente!- Exclamó el pelirrojo para indicar el lugar.

Y era realmente lujoso, se lograba apreciar el lugar de dos pisos, con una terraza que daba a una hermosa laguna, con un sauce que lo lucía más aun. Los que no conocían el lugar se preguntaban ¿Cómo es que ese lugar existe a sin salir de la ciudad?

-El estacionamiento esta a la izquierda.- Habló el ojiverde -Si quieres puedes dejarlo al valet parking.

-Wow, hasta valet parking hay en este lugar, buena elección Hiroto.- Al parecer burn se encontraba muy feliz con lo que habían decidido para su cumpleaños.

Al bajar Kira por buena educación le ofreció ayuda a Ulvida al bajar del auto, cosa que enceló un poco a Ryuuji, pero no dejaría que un detalle insignificante le arruinara la noche.

Entraron a una pequeña recepción donde había una sala de espera con una pareja aguardando. Lo único que separaba el restaurante de la recepción y la sala de espera era el hombre que atendía las reservaciones y una cadena con cubierta de terciopelo color vino.

Midorikawa observó el lugar y encontró que el lugar estaba casi lleno, o lleno al ver que ese personas aún esperaban.

-Te dije que debíamos reservar, Hiroto.- La menciono en voz baja.

-No te preocupes, solo observa.

Se aclaró la garganta y llamó al hombre que estaba tras el podium con las reservaciones y los horarios de eventos anotados.

-¡Luigi! Buenas noches.

-¡Ah, señor Kira gusto en verle!- Contestó muy animado.

El pelirrojo se acercó muy confiado y empezó a charlar un poco con este tipo, nadie podía creer lo que veía.

-Entonces, señor Kira ¿Viene por cena de negocios?

-No ahora es más bien por una celebración.

-¿Le gustaría estar en la terraza o dentro?

-¿Que prefieren ustedes?- Volteo para preguntarle a sus acompañantes, estos en general solo respondieron que en donde sea estaba bien.

-Pues estará bien adentro.

-Muy bien le tendremos su mesa enseguida. ¡James, prepara la mesa para el señor Kira de inmediato!

El hombre que iba pasando acato la orden gustoso y rápidamente.

Todos miraban atónitos la escena, mientras la pareja que estaba esperando estaba boquiabierta.

-Señor Kira, por favor sigame.- Indicó James haciendo un fino ademán.

Luigi retiro la cadena y los dejo pasar. Mientras que el pelirrojo le dejaba propina.

La pareja no podía creerlo, la chica se levantó molesta a reclamar cómo pudo pasar esto.

-¿¡Llevamos tres horas esperando y este chico llega cómo si nada y pasa!?

-Señorita por favor cálmese, _él_ es un cliente distinguido...

Mientras el taxi de Kariya había parado unos metros antes de llegar al lugar.

-Muy bien niño, aquí paro este auto, son 410 ¥.

Masaki le pago al taxista y observó detenidamente el lugar. _'Hiroto es un caga dinero.'_

El chico corrió hasta lo que creyó que era la entrada, todo empleado lo notó, era raro que un niño en esas condiciones estuviera ahí.

Entró y notó a la pareja, se dispuso a entrar sin preguntar, pero Luigi lo detuvo antes de que pudiera continuar.

-Disculpa niño, pero tu a donde crees que vas.

-Necesito entrar. Estoy buscando a un tal Kira Hiroto.

-¿Viene con el señor Kira?

Luigi paró un poco para observar al chico, este tenía ropa muy vieja, algo sucia, pelo revuelto y un parche en la rodilla que seguro era por una herida, ni siquiera parecía de la misma clase social que el de lentes.

Pero el trabajador pensó un poco y suspiró a la vez que lo dejaba entrar, sin quitarse la preocupación de la cabeza.

Mientras en el centro de aquella sala hacían espacio y colocaban una mesa para cinco personas.

-Vaya Hiroto, no pensé que fueras tan influyente.- Le mencionó Nagumo algo asombrado.

-Solo me gusta este lugar y vengo muy seguido.

Se sentaron, la mesa era redonda así que no había mucho problema en que lugar se colocaran.

Pronto un mesero fue y les entregó el menú. Todos lo empezaron a ojear, todo sonaba exquisito... hasta que vieron los precios.

Todos al verlo sentían que el alma se les iba del cuerpo, ya que hasta eso les iban a embargar si pedían algún platillo.

Hiroto observo las reacciones de todos y rió un poco. -No se preocupen, yo invito.

A todos les corría el sudor por la sien _'Este tipo es asquerosamente rico.'_

Sin embargo lo preocupación de todos era menor, digo es prácticamente comida gratis...

Ordenaron y todo pasó tan tranquilo, Masaki estaba escondido en una planta de decoración pero casi se queda dormido ya que los adultos solo estaban charlando y riendo, le sorprendió que todos se estaban comportando maduros y conforme a su edad, a diferencia como todos los días.

Llegó la cena y todo seguía normal, hasta recordaban un par de anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños.

-Haruya, todavía recuerdo cuando querías vencer a Midorikawa en quien comía más rápido.- Recordaba el de lentes.

Suzuno rió mucho al recordar para después agregar más -Si, Midorikawa te ganó por mucho y tu no podías pasarte la comida ¡Y te estabas ahogando! Te tuvimos que ayudar con eso.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo ante la vergonzosa anécdota y rió un poco para luego dirigirse al peliverde.

-Todavía estoy esperando esa revancha.- Dijo con tono competitivo.

-Algún día, pero hoy no, quiero disfrutar esta comida.

-Tal vez cuando Hiroto vuelva a cocinar.- Menciono Ulvida -Ya saben, por eso de que ni la quieres saborear.

Todos rieron mucho ante esto, y el resto de la noche pasó igual, entre risas y platicas, hasta que dieron las doce.

Reina se levantó de su asiento y anunció su retirada.

-¿Porqué te vas tan pronto? Aún no ordenamos el postre.- Mencionó el ojiazul.

-No me gusta estar tan noche fuera, es un riesgo para las modelos. Créeme, lo he comprobado. Aparte es obvio que el postre me hace mal.

Hiroto la detuvo -No quieres que te acompañe, tu dijiste que podría ser un riesgo.

-No, esta bien. No te preocupes buscaré un taxi.

Y así caminó hasta la salida.

Los chicos siguieron cómo si nada hubiera pasado. Hasta que Nagumo decidió ponerse algo _romántico _con Suzuno.

Midorikawa y Kira se dieron cuenta que hacían de mal tercio, o mejor dicho de mal cuarteto así que decidieron dejarlos solos.

Salieron a la terraza ya que el ojinegro estaba de curioso de como era ahí.

Se recargaron en el barandal de madera, era una noche hermosa, por un momento se quedaron callados.

Ryuuji observaba la luna, ese día se veía más grande y blanca que otros días, mientras que Hiroto estaba hechizado por el peliverde, su tez morena resaltaba por las múltiples luces que había, y sus oscuros ojos brillaban más que nunca por la luz de la luna reflejada en ellos. Y ambos sonreían inconscientemente.

Kariya los observaba atentamente sin decir ni una palabra, esperando a que alguien hiciera una movida.

Midorikawa y Hiroto desvió la mirada hacía otra parte un tanto sonrojado, a la vez que se rascaba la nuca.

Al ver esa reacción Ryuuji rió un poco para sus adentros, era tan lindo cuando hacía eso, hasta parecía el mismo chico tímido de hace años, ese niño con el que pasó los mejores momentos de su vida, _del cual se enamoró._

Ahora el pelirrojo miraba las estrellas, a su compañero no le extraño esto ya que era costumbre de su amigo hacer eso, hasta que el de lentes, sin pensarlo mucho, tomó la mano de Midorikawa.

El peliverde se torno de un color rojo y retiró la mano por inercia, el pelirrojo no sabía que había hecho, hasta que vio la laguna y se le ocurrió algo.

-Ven te quiero mostrar algo.

Volvió a tomar la mano de su amigo y lo llevó a la orilla de la terraza. Cuando uno de los meseros pasó Hiroto le susurró algo y este asintió.

-¿Que traes entre manos, Kira?

-Te va a gustar.

Llegaron dos meseros y uno de ellos abrió una puerta en el barandal, había una de las escaleras y bajaron.

Al llegar había un pequeño muelle con un par de balsas con remos, Midorikawa observaba confundido sin captar mucho todavía.

-Anda sube.- Le animó el pelirrojo.

Con mucho cuidado subió seguido del pelirrojo, los mayordomos le dieron una linterna y Hiroto la colgó de la punta.

-Señor Kira ¿Quiere que uno de nosotros reme por usted o prefiere hacerlo solo?

-Yo remaré, no se preocupen.

Pronto los meseros se marcharon y el mayor empezó a remar, empezando un bello paseo por el lago.*

Masaki los veía, rápidamente pidió música romántica a los que estaban encargados de esta, corrió. Ahora era su trabajo hacer la mejor atmósfera para los dos.

Hiroto no entendía que le pasaba, enserio no podía dejar de mirar a Mido en esos momentos, estaba simplemente encantado por el.

Midorikawa no se daba cuenta de eso, sin embargo su corazón palpitaba fuerte, sentía que estaba algo sonrojado todo el tiempo, algo había en él esa noche que le atraía más que otras veces.

Cada vez se iban acercando más en esa pequeña balsa, el pelirrojo sentía la gran necesidad de hacer una movida, algo, pero no podía estaba algo inseguro ¿Que tal si lo rechazaba? Pero aún así moría por darle un beso.

Mientras Kariya atrapo unas luciérnagas y las liberó cerca de esos dos, mientras que había dejado un par de canciones con los músicos para asegurarse que el ambiente no cayera.

En alguna parte cerca Ulvida no había ido a casa, había estado caminando a la orilla del lago, le parecía muy bonito, hasta que noto una balsa que llevaba a dos personas.

_'Ellos... dos... ¡No puede ser!'_

Se escondió detrás de un arbusto a la orilla del lago, solo para estar al tanto.

En la canoa ambos disfrutaban de las luciérnagas, hacía todo más bonito. Midorikawa escuchaba música de fondo, rió al saber que canción era y le comentó a Hiroto.

Era una de las canciones que Kariya había tocado cuando los había encerrado en aquel edificio abandonado.

Parecía que el mundo estaba en pro de ellos dos esa noche. Todo estaba hecho para ellos, Mido notó que el agua era cristalina, mojó un poco su mano y le lanzó un poco de agua al otro.

Este sonrió bastante, se quito los lentes y no se molestó en limpiarlos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y ninguno aparto la vista, ambos se miraron estaban hipnotizados el uno con el otro.

El corazón del pelirrojo palpitaba rápido, ahora estaba decidido era ahora o nunca, empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Ulvida y kariya los vigilaban con los ojos bien abiertos esperando algo más. Y poco a poco se inclinaban para ver más de cerca.

El peliverde moría por probar aquellos labios pálidos, siempre los quiso, mordió un poco los suyos haciendo que el pelirrojo tomara más confianza.

Se acercaban, los ojos Mido estaban entrecerrados, no quería perderse ni un momento y Hiroto lo veía de la misma manera, quería hacer algún otro tipo de contacto con él pero con el próximo beso era suficiente.

Se aproximaban aún más, sus labios entreabiertos estaban ya a unos centímetros de distancia, ya podían saborear el aliento del otro, hasta que repentinamente la balsa se volteó y cayeron al agua.

De inmediato salieron a flote y Kira abrazó con protección a Midorikawa. Mientras los del restaurante se dieron cuenta de ello y fueron en su auxilio.

Estaban en la orilla del muelle de nuevo, rodeados en toallas que el lugar le había proporcionado, muy juntos a causa del frío que tenían.

-Sabes.- Por fin habló uno de los dos, Ryuuji para ser específicos. -Todo esto fue extraño.

-Vaya que lo fue.

Siguieron observando las luciérnagas que no se habían ido. El ojinegro volvió a romper el silencio.

-Aun me debes algo ¿Sabes?

El otro captó al instante, se acercaron rápido y sus narices chocaron interrumpiéndolos en su propósito.

Se volvieron a separar por esa pequeña tontería, hasta que Midorikawa tomó suavemente el rostro de Hiroto con una mano y la acercó hasta el para al fin darse el tan esperado beso.

Al pelirrojo lo tomó por sorpresa, pero eso no evitó que lo disfrutara, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, su corazón latía lentamente pero con pálpitos muy agresivos, su corazón casi se le sale del pecho.

El otro mordió suavemente el labio del ojiverde para profundizar el beso, abrazando la marcada espalda de su compañero y aferrándose a su camisa blanca.

Y por unos minutos, no hubo nadie más en este mundo que solo ellos dos, disfrutando uno del otro...

* * *

Ulvida salía empapada del lago maldiciendo a lo que sea que le pego, tanto fuera del la laguna como cuando calló a ella.

Vio que otro cuerpo se movía al lado de ella, probablemente eso era lo que la tumbó en primer lugar.

Al levantarse esta persona, ella supo que era un niño... y no cualquiera.

-¿¡KARIYA!?

-¡No le digas a nadie que estuve aquí!

-¡Dime que rayos pasó! En un momento estaba viendo a esos dos y de repente caí al agua golpeé algo y después ellos dos cayeron también.

El niño observo con detenimiento el lugar, entró al agua y jaló algo muy largo.

-Ves, al parecer cuando la empuje al agua caíste sobre esta tabla y esta era lo suficientemente larga para golpear su balsa también, así que cuando tu caíste sobre ella la otra punta que fue hacía arriba izo que se volcara su ''embarcación''.

-Buena explicación.- Menciono cortante, pero seguía pensando el algo. -¿Y que hacía una tabla en este lago?

-No sé, para agarrar algo cuando te caigas, o simplemente es basura ¡Yo que sé! no lo puedo saber todo.

-Y a todo esto ¿Porqué rayos me empujaste?

-No la empuje a propósito, yo también los espiaba hasta que vi una serpiente al lado de mi y corrí por mi vida.- Dijo de lo más serio. -Hasta tropezar contigo.

-¡Yo no los espiaba!

-Aja ¿Y que estaba haciendo escondida en el arbusto entonces?

Reina se quedo callada unos segundos, aparto la vista, se sonrojo y cambió de tema.

-Mira será mejor que te lleve al orfanato, me quedaré también ahí ya es muy noche para que ambos estemos afuera.

-Me parece bien.

* * *

Al siguiente día Kariya se dispuso a tener una junta con Nagumo y Suzuno.

-Señores, ayer esos dos se besaron de nuevo y noté que tienen buen potencial como pareja, aunque sean gays.

-¿Apenas te dabas cuenta de eso?- Bufó el pelirrojo

-Lo que sea.- respondió con despecho -Ahora saben algo de las cartas perdidas.

-Aun no.

-Señores- Se escucho una voz femenina. -Probablemente yo sepa algo de esas dichosas cartas...

* * *

**Espero que no me haya pasado de largo este capítulo! dios mio la historia no esta avanzando nada(°´Д`) pero intentaré avanzar lo más que pueda a la próxima! (o*´∇`)o**

**Me divertí recreando a mi manera la escena de la sirenita, no se si les pareció bien ^^'**

**Lexington Rabdos: Créeme que yo también ya quiero que se lleven bien desde hace tiempo, pero no te preocupes nada de peleas nunca más y ahora todo va ir como viento en popa! lo prometo （****´・****ω・｀）**

**0o0onoriko0o0o: Ahaha, de hecho esas también fueron mis dos partes favoritas, extrañaba mucho esas partes románticas de irene y lo de Ulvida simplemente me mató! xD Nah, si bien que le gusta a Kariya si no, ni siquiera los estuviera ayudando con todo y que morirá joven.**

**Y bueno espero más reviews en el próximo capítulo (enserio necesito fuerzas para seguir con esto) así que nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**

**Bye~!**


End file.
